Sonic Boom Tales
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: A collection of Sonic Boom stories, mostly starring Knuckles and the rest of the Sonic Boom gang as they get caught in whirlwind of adventures inspired both by the game, comics, and TV series. I hope you enjoy them, and please Read and Review!
1. Episode 1: Dark Knuckles

**Sonic Boom Tales**

** By: Phoenix Ride**

**Episode 1: Dark Knuckles**

**Knuckles groaned as he rubbed his shoulder, tired from the events that had happened earlier that day. Today had definitely not been one of his prouder moments. During Eggman's assault with his new deadly machine, he managed to get stomped on by a giant foot, and yelled at by Amy Rose.**

** Amy Rose always had to be there to direct the fight, especially when Knuckles was around to help Sonic and Tails succeed, believing the echidna to be to dim to understand strategy. Oh, how Knuckles secretly hated her.**

** Things only got worse when the rock-cyborg attacked. Knuckles thought it was a pretty reasonable question how a creature made of rock could also be a cyborg, but when Amy tried to explain it in simple terms, it still didn't make a whole lot of sense.**

** Finally, the Rose had a plan, and Sonic and Tails immediately sprinted off to carry on their portion of the work. Amy led Knuckles away from battle, making the echidna frustrated because he really wanted to fight.**

**"What are we doing out here?" Knuckles had asked.**

** "We're setting up an ambush!" yelled Amy " Try and actually think for a change!"**

** The sharp words from that insult stung Knuckles to the core, but the hurt was immediately replaced by intense anger, and it continued to fester even as the sun set beyond the rise.**

* * *

** After Tail's house was restored to its primary condition, Knuckles wiped off his brow, and heading for the door so he could go home, when the faint whispers of voices suddenly caught his sensitive ears.**

** Leaning over near a door a crack, Knuckles peered his eyes into the living room where Sonic, Amy, and Tails sat, straightening up a few things that been moved during the home's brief moment as a hat.**

** "Looks good as new" said Sonic proudly, looking at his twin-tailed friend " We'll be able to sleep here tonight."**

** "I hope so" said Tails " Boy, talk about a rough day."**

**"Yeah" said Sonic, leaning back on the couch " I wonder what Egghead will cook up next time. A scorpion? A Kill-Bot?"**

** "Well, whatever it is" said Tails " we can handle it, right Amy?"**

** "Yeah" said Amy " as long as a certain 'kidna keeps pulling his weight."**

** "Mad at Knuckles again?" Sonic guessed curiously " I don't get it, what's between you two?"**

** "He's just not that bright when it comes to strategy" said Amy, aggressively " I mean, he's almost as dumb as Sticks. All day today I had to yell at him for my plans to get across. He's just not capable of thinking on his own."**

** Knuckles silently gasped at the comment, and narrowed his eyes, turning around and deciding to stalk out the back door. Better to leave quietly then step through Amy's ego.**

**"Aren't you being a little harsh?" asked Sonic "Sure, Knuckles may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but he's the strength on our team. Without his power, who knows what jams we would be in."**

** "Wow Sonic" said Tails " I never heard you praise someone this highly before."**

** "Well don't let it spread around" said Sonic " Knuckles is a good teammate, the last thing we need to do is crush his soul."**

* * *

** Little did Sonic know, that at this moment, Knuckles soul was crushed. Crushed to the point of aggravation where nothing but evil thoughts twisted and turned in his head. With every vision, Knuckles watched Amy Rose suffer greatly for every mean word she had ever said. Burned, shredded, slashed, it didn't matter as long as she felt pain.**

** Did Sonic and Tails believe that he was as dumb as Sticks too? That he was a burden to have around whenever Eggman launched an assault?**

**Stopping in the middle of the forest, Knuckles looked down as he thought about all the past battles he had with his team. Whenever a robot attacked, it was usually Tails or Sonic that brought it down. Dr. Eggman never really created complex designs because his robot sidekicks usually skipped a few chapters in the building plans.**

** Knuckles only lent in his power when needed when faced off with tougher models that Sonic, Tails, and even Amy couldn't crack. **

** "Bet they'll have a tougher time against the strong robots without me there," thought Knuckles to himself, and then lifted his head up suddenly, getting an idea.**

** At last, revenge would be had, and Amy would be put in her place! First thing tomorrow morning, he would go out and seek some help.**

* * *

**The next morning, inside Eggman's island fortress, the Doctor yawned awake from his bed, and ordered Orbot and Cubot to get their chores done right away. Cubot immediately sped to the kitchen to make his master breakfast, while Orbot floated over to the kitchen table to retrieve the newspaper he had been reading for Eggman.**

** Once the paper was in Eggman's hands, the doorbell rang much vigorously.**

** "Uh" Eggman groaned " insurance salesman. Orbot, go answer and make them go away. Cubot, hurry up or the eggs will ruin!"**

** While the yellow robot rushed out of the kitchen with a cart of food, Orbot went over to the door to politely turn their guest away, but when he opened it to do so, he quickly backed away with surprise and fear.**

** "Uh Doc" stuttered Orbot nervously " you may want to see who it is."**

** Noticing the tone in his robot's voice, Eggman slightly turned away from the banana he was about to eat, and gasped in shock when he noticed a familiar, red figure standing in the doorway.**

**"Hey Doc" said Knuckles with his arms crossed, and wicked smile on his lips " want to team up?"**

** "Team up?" Eggman asked surprised " You? Why would one Sonic's friends want to help me?"**

** "For my own reasons" said Knuckles smugly " with your brains and my power we'll be an unstoppable force. Don't you agree?"**

** Still stunned by the offer, Eggman brought Orbot and Cubot instantly to his side so that they could discuss the terms. They pretty much all agreed that having Knuckles might would help them all greatly in their plans for world conquest, and having a spy inside the heroes network was always a good tool to own.**

** "Alright Knuckles" said Eggman, approaching the still echidna " we have a deal. The first thing we do is take care of Sonic and his friends."**

**With that said, the two opposing sides shook hands, and an evil pact was formed.**

* * *

**Later that morning, Sonic and the gang were over at Tails house to help finish the last of the repairs. Although doing their best to guarantee the house would remain in one piece after they had stopped the rock-cyborg, there were a still a few minor pieces to be fixed. Luckily for Sonic and the others, only a few final touches remained.**

** Speeding to and from with lumber in hand, Sonic ran around the construction site with Amy yelling commands. Everyone had showed to help out with this project, but while working, Sonic couldn't help but notice the absence of one particular person who had not shown up yet to help.**

** "Where is he?" thought Sonic to himself " It's not like Knux to be late."**

** A small feeling of dread couldn't help but creep through Sonic's fur as the minutes passed. What if Knuckles decided not to show up at all?**

** After Amy had left last night, Sonic and Tails went to see how Knuckles was doing and greet him a goodbye, only to find the back door lying ajar the moment they stepped into the hall. Knuckles had already departed, keeping well out of sight from his friends.**

**"Do you think he could have heard us?" Tails asked Sonic, and the blue hedgehog didn't have a clue how to respond, and just looked at the door, fearing the worst.**

** Fading out from his flash-back, Sonic ran over to get another set of lumber when a thundering shock sent him rolling on the ground. **

** "Hahahaha!" laughed the cruel voice of Eggman, sitting at the controls of his new machine that somehow looked like a cobra on steroids. "Today Sonic, you will die!"**

** "Yeah yeah" said Sonic calmly, waving his hand "You say that so much it gets old. Try some new material Egghead."**

** "It's Eggman!" the genius cried "Cobra-Bot, destroy them!"**

** With that said, Eggman attacked, and Sonic and the gang got ready to counter. Today's robot was a little tougher model than they had to deal with in the past. No open weak points except for the cockpit on the hood. To make things worse, Cobra-Bot could breathe fire, and the heroes had to twist and dodge just to avoid the burning flames.**

** Amy racked her brain hard to come up with a strategy, but failed, and gasped as Sonic's attack was sent bouncing off the cobra's hull. **

**"I need to think of something" thought Amy desperately, after an attack with her hammer failed " but what?"**

** "Looks like you could use a hand," said a familiar voice from behind her.**

** Quickly turning around, Amy immediately breathed out a sigh of both anger and relief to see the muscular build of Knuckles right when they needed it most. **

** "About time you showed up!" said Amy, pointing towards Eggman's machine " We need to punch a weak spot in that thing so Sonic and the others can have a chance."**

** Knuckles eyes narrowed at the demand, but Amy was to worried at the moment to notice the rage boiling beneath.**

** "And just what's the plan?" he asked softly.**

**"I just told you!" said Amy, turning around to point at the Cobra-Bot "Punch…it."**

** Amy's voice swooned as she suddenly felt a large force slam her to the ground, eyelids flickering in and out of consciousness. **

** "What…just happened?" Amy thought to herself, as darkness came to her eyes.**

** Towering above her, the smug form of Knuckles stood, cradling a fist in his palm, glad on what he had achieved. Soon, his revenge would be complete.**

* * *

** Back on the battle field, Sonic and Tails were getting extremely tired on dodging the flames, and Sticks boomerang was no longer useful since it got burned to a crisp. They were running out of options fast, what more could be done? Suddenly, Tails was struck by a brilliant idea.**

**"Sonic, I got a plan," said the fox, and quickly whispered it into the hedgehog's ear.**

** Nodding that he understood, Sonic immediately ran up towards the Cobra-Bot, and started teasing Eggman to no end. Angry at the insults being thrown at him, Eggman directed Cobra-Bot to chase after Sonic, not noticing Tails sneak up on him from behind. **

** Landing on top of the hood where Eggman couldn't see, the twin-tailed fox immediately set to work on unscrewing a small plate of metal so he could reach the wires inside. Once a plate was off, Tails dove his hands in and started messing with Cobra-Bot's mechanics.**

** Eggman gasped in alarm as his snake suddenly stopped in its tracks, and fell towards the ground with a big heap. Once down, Sonic sped around and put some sand through the hole Tails had created, making the huge machine begin to short circuit and spark.**

** Knowing that his robot was bound to explode, Eggman immediately ejected in his cockpit and sent it to flight mode. He made out mere seconds before Cobra-Bot exploded and burst into flames. **

** "No!" Eggman cried " My beautiful invention!"**

** "Face it Eggman" said Sonic with a smile " you're going to need something more than a machine in order to beat us."**

** "Hahahaha!" laughed Eggman, shocking the heroes with his mirth " I got even something better than that, a sidekick! Isn't that right Knuckles?"**

** Following Eggman's outstretched arm, Sonic gasped in amazement when he spotted a familiar figure standing up on the ridge, an unconscious Amy cradled under his arms. His violet stare told everyone that what Eggman said was real.**

** "Knuckles! No way!" shouted Sonic.**

** "Why would he join Eggman's team?" asked Tails.**

** "Sonic" said Knuckles, his voice cold and harsh " if you want to save her, we'll be waiting at Eggman's fortress. Don't be late."**

** With that said, Knuckles hopped inside of Eggman's hovercraft with his prisoner as the genius drove by, leaving his friends behind to stare and stand. Sonic ground his fists with guilt as the anger rose. His friend, was now his enemy.**

* * *

** Later that evening, in Eggman's dungeon, a woozy Amy Rose slowly lifted up herself from the floor, holding a hand pressed to the right side of her head. The shockwaves of the punch she had received earlier still rang out cool and clear, as did the memory of who had caused her to collapse.**

** "You're up," said Knuckles, grinning a few feet in front of Amy, safe from her fury because of the cell bars.**

** "Knuckles!" shouted Amy in rage " Out of all of the things you've done this is the dumbest! Why are you working for Eggman?!"**

** "Maybe I'm actually thinking for a change" said Knuckles, replaying Amy's insult " You never appreciated me on the team. Dumb as Sticks wasn't it?"**

** All of Amy's anger instantly dissolved into shock.**

** "You heard that?" she asked, her voice soft and torn.**

** Knuckles said nothing to her, and just turned angrily away and left. He had to be prepared when Sonic arrived. **

** Amy sank down of her knees, tears of guilt streaming down, as she gazed around the now empty room. Sonic's voice came back to her like a bad memory.**

_**"Well don't let it spread around. Knuckles is a good teammate. The last thing we need to do is crush his soul."**_

"**Crush his soul?" Amy thought in an instant "That's what I did didn't I? I've turned Knuckles away from our team."**

* * *

"**Hahahaha!" laughed Eggman joyfully in his lab "That was one of my finest victories yet! The look on Sonic's face when he realized his friend had betrayed him was gold! Pure gold!"**

"**Yes, brilliant Doctor" clapped Orbot "Sonic will be putty in your hands."**

"**That he will" said Eggman gladly, then turned to face his yellow, cube-shaped robot " Cubot, is everything ready for Sonic's arrival?"**

"**Yes sir" said Cubot " but I believe…,"**

**Before the robot could finish, the alarms started to go off, and the sounds of gunfire could be heard blasting outside.**

"**Why didn't you tell me he was coming early?" Eggman growled, seeing zip by one of the outside monitors " Blast you Sonic! So soon?"**

"**Troubles Doc?" asked Knuckles, walking into the room.**

"**Ah Knuckles" said Eggman, immediately losing his panic " Perfect time to arrive. It seems our guests are getting a bit restless, go and give them a big welcome won't you?"**

"**Whatever you say Doc" grinned Knuckles slyly " Whatever you say."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, pounding his way through Eggman's fortress, Sonic was dashing around, running with steam. Burning through the hedgehog's mind was the unbelievable image of the last few hours. To have a friend side with the enemy was about the lowest things could get.**

"**No doubt he must have heard our talk with Amy" thought Sonic as he ran " but to go all this way for revenge? Knuckles, what were you thinking man?"**

**The 'why' didn't matter as much right now as the situation. Amy was in danger, Knuckles was on the dark side, and they had to take him down. **

"**Alright Sonic" came in Tail's voice from the hedgehog's ear mike " security's down, you should be all clear."**

"**Thanks pal" Sonic responded " see you inside."**

**With that said, Sonic darted past the last few lines of defenses and darted into the fortress, where Knuckles and Eggman waited patiently to bring his end.**

* * *

**The inside of the fortress was not as impressive as the out, at least in Sonic's terms. Tails may have found a reason to geek out at a thing or two, but all Sonic understood about technology was that it was useful and you bash it to bits.**

**Pausing in a room leading towards the jail cells, Sonic took notice that everything was suddenly dark. A large circle of glowing orange floor-lights is all that lit up the room, and near the edge of some of these lights, illuminated by their glow, a dark figure stood, catching Sonic in his violet gaze.**

"**Out of the way Knuckles" said Sonic " I know you're mad, but you can't just join up with the bad guys and take Amy away."**

"**Sorry Sonic" said Knuckles, crouching into a fighting position " this is the way it has to be."**

**And with no other words to be said, the two former friends charged.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, sitting bored in her jail cell, and her Piko Piko Hammer way out of reach, a glum Amy Rose sat brooding, wondering if she would ever be saved.**

**Suddenly, the sharp twang of a ceiling tile crashed in as it smashed against the floor. Jumping up at the noise, Amy peered out of her cage bars, smiling as she saw the familiar twin-tailed form of her friend Tails drop into the room.**

"**Tails!" Amy called out in excitement to the fox.**

"**Amy!" responded Tails, rushing to her cage " Hold on for a sec, I'll get you out."**

"**Grab my hammer!" said Amy before Tails could tinker with the lock.**

**Nodding that he understood, Tails ran over to grab the Piko Hammer, and swung it with all his might against the cage bars. The result of the force was instant, and the metal bent and shattered, allowing Amy to step out free.**

"**Thanks Tails" said Amy, retrieving her hammer, then asked "Where's Sonic?"**

"**Looking for you" said Tails " and for Knuckles. I just don't understand why Knuckles would turn to the bad side."**

"**I think I do" said Amy " and it's time I make it right. Come on Tails, let's go find them. Sonic may be in trouble."**

* * *

**Sonic was in trouble, but not in the way Amy originally thought. It was his speed versus Knuckles power, and though both sides were now slightly damaged, both opponents refused to give in either inch. **

"**Just like old times" Sonic thought to himself, dodging another punch " back when Knuckles and I were old enemies instead of rivals."**

**He remembered those days so clearly now.**

**Before the Sonic team was really formed, Knuckles was a drifter who had arrived in town, looking for an adventure and maybe some new friends. Sonic didn't really recall where Knuckles said he came from at the time. His ears were so full of Amy chatting about an exciting new discovery, that he could barely catch every word.**

**Surprisingly, Knuckles wasn't as big then as he was right now. Back then, he was just slightly taller than both Sonic and Tails, his hands were huge, and his arms were thin. You would have never had guessed there was a powerhouse hidden behind that svelte-like feature.**

**Volunteering to help in the quest, Knuckles joined Amy's expedition, and slowly everyone began to accept him as a big help to the team. His strength came in handy during many difficult situations, and Sonic felt as if a friendly bond was being formed.**

**However, when they finally found the treasure they were looking for, that's when things went bad. Knuckles revealed that this was the place where he had lived for many years, and that it was his job to prevent the treasure from falling into evil's hands.**

**He had only left the cave briefly because he was curious to explore, but when he saw Amy Rose planned to use the map she made in order to find the Chaos Crystals, he had to stop them at any cost. All those accidents that had happened to them on their way here were Knuckles doing, and now, with the help of the power Chaos Crystal, he was going to finish the job.**

**Absorbing the power of the Chaos Crystal into his body, Knuckles physique transformed into his more modern-day version, muscle-like self. His strong arms pounded together, and Sonic braced himself for a fight.**

**During battle, Knuckles held nothing back against Sonic's speed, keeping the hedgehog firm on his toes. It took a lot of hard work on Sonic's part to finally bring Knuckles down, but eventually, the blue hedgehog was successful, and Knuckles kneeled down in defeat.**

"**This is not possible" Knuckles breathed, highly disappointed in himself " I have failed. My mission…was to stop you?"**

"**Mission?" asked Sonic, confused "What are you talking about?"**

**And that's when the real enemy revealed himself, changing Knuckles views on how noble Sonic and his friends really were. Since that exciting first adventure, they all became really good friends.**

"**Would it be so hard to get that back?" thought Sonic, drifting out from his flash-back as he dodged another punch.**

"**Hmm" said Eggman, looking down at the two opponents fighting from a hidden window " I could just wait until they finish destroying each other, but I do hate suspense. Orbot, do it now!"**

"**Roger," said Orbot, and pulled a switch.**

**Instantly, there was a change in the room Sonic and Knuckles had been fighting in. The orange beams that flowed from floor and ceiling lights, now connected to form a deadly, laser bar cage. This observation came to Knuckles a little to late, as he slammed Sonic with a sharp uppercut, propelling the poor hedgehog into one of the newly formed beams.**

**Knuckles gaze widened in horror, as he saw Sonic get painfully electrocuted right before his eyes. He had not expected Eggman to a play a trick like this, and angrily ground his fists together, as Sonic struggled, and then blacked out on the floor.**

"**Eggman!" shouted Knuckles in rage "This wasn't part of the deal!"**

"**Plans change my friend" answered Eggman through a mike " The deal was that you would help me destroy Sonic. I just thought you could use a little hand."**

**With that said, a small robot suddenly slipped through the laser bar grid, transforming into a slightly larger size once it was in the cage. Knuckles gasped as he was facing a robot version of himself, eyes glowing yellow, and plated with armor.**

"**I thought you'd might like this little doodad" complimented Eggman " It was inspired by you. I call him…Metal Knuckles."**

"**Great" thought Knuckles to himself "there's a Metal Sonic, and now there's a metal me. I really screwed up this time."**

"**Now Metal Knuckles" called Eggman " Destroy Sonic!"**

**Metal Knuckles immediately charged to carry out his master's demand, while the real Knuckles ground his fists, churning with anger and guilt. This whole revenge plan had gone way to far. It was time to stop it…NOW!**

**Without any thought for his own safety, Knuckles stepped right in front of the injured Sonic, and stopped the robot Knuckles assault.**

"**Traitor!" yelled Eggman through the microphone " Metal Knuckles, forget Sonic! Destroy your counterpart!"**

**And with that said, Knuckles and Metal Knuckles faced off.**

* * *

"**He should be this way," said Tails, leading Amy through the halls.**

**Sonic had failed to report in twenty minutes ago, and both friends had a horrible feeling in their gut that something had went wrong. Tracking the signal on Sonic's communicator, Tails led Amy on a chase through many corridors until they finally reached the dark room where Sonic and Knuckles were. The sight that met their eyes was bizarre.**

**Trapped inside a laser-like cage, an unconscious Sonic lay passed out on the floor, while two Knuckles faced each other in a brutal battle to survive.**

"**Sonic!" cried out Amy in concern.**

"**Knuckles!" shouted Tails.**

"**Guys!" shouted Knuckles, turning slightly away from his fight " Bring this barrier down! Sonic's hurt bad!" **

"**On it!" said Tails, immediately heading towards Eggman and the controls. Even though the hidden window Eggman was watching through was shielded by darkness, the light from the lasers illuminated the edge.**

"**No!" shouted Eggman in distress "Robots, stop them!" **

**An army of robots suddenly appeared, and Amy immediately went to war with her Piko Piko Hammer, unleashing all of her rage from being cruelly locked up. Tails made it to the control room with seconds to spare, while Knuckles endurance started to tire against Metal Knuckles swings.**

**Still fatigued from his fight with Sonic, Knuckles didn't know how much longer he could last, until Amy shouted out a command.**

"**The cage Knuckles!" yelled Amy " Use the cage!"**

"**Use the cage?" Knuckles thought to himself, and then it hit him "Right!"**

**Ducking under another punch thrown by Metal, Knuckles sweeped out the robot's legs, grabbed the arm that threw the punch, and then tossed Metal Knuckles against the laser grid cage. The robot screamed and exploded on impact, just before the bars descended back into the floor.**

"**Let's get out here," said Knuckles, scooping up the injured Sonic on his shoulders, as Amy and Tails came down from their respective quests.**

**Nodding in agreement, the two friends joined Knuckles on a hectic escape through Eggman's fortress, while in the control room, the genius moaned and groaned, his plan having failed once again.**

* * *

**A few hours later, groaning in pain, Sonic found his eyes waking back to the living world, in the confines of Tails house, bandages wrapping his sides. The faces of his friends stood above him, looking seriously relieved.**

"**Glad you're awake pal," said Knuckles, smiling.**

"**You seem to be healing just fine," said Tails.**

"**You sure about that?" said Sonic, struggling to sit up " How'd we get back here? What happened at the fortress?"**

"**Eggman lost, again" said Tails " but we did manage to get something out of the deal."**

**With that said, Sonic looked at Knuckles, a smile forming on his face.**

"**Knuckles" grinned Sonic " so you decided to come back after all."**

"**Yeah, well" said Knuckles " I'm sorry about that. It was stupid for me to team up with Eggman just because I was mad at Rose."**

"**Don't worry Knuckles" said Sonic " we all have regrets. But it's time to put that behind us, right Amy?"**

**Amy sighed, knowing instantly what Sonic wanted her do. Turning to face Knuckles, the pink hedgehog swallowed up her ego, and politely bowed.**

"**Knuckles, I'm sorry" said Amy " It was mean for me to insult you like that, and say all those ugly things. We can really use you back on the team. So, can you forgive me?"**

**Knuckles just grinned.**

"**Yeah" said Knuckles, gladly " I guess I can."**

**At the tone of forgiveness, Sonic sighed in content, relieved that the rift formed between their team had finally been healed. The friends were friends again, and the future looked bright.**


	2. Episode 2: The Shadow's Apprentice

**Episode 2: The Shadow's Apprentice **

**The sun rose up early the next dawn, reflecting its light upon a peaceful breeze that twisted and twirled through the leaves of the forest that Knuckles walked. For once, in a long while, he had a free day to enjoy.**

**There were no worries, no adventures, no giant robots tearing up the town. Now was as good as time as any to calm down and train. Shoes crunching against the soft grass, Knuckles steadily made his way up to a special training grounds where he was sure not to be disturbed.**

**A few minutes later, he arrived in a clearing, stacked with wooden poles and logs all destined to improve his physical skill. Picking out a few logs to bench and punch, Knuckles slowly got started on his warming exercises, not noticing a shadow stealthily sneaking its way through the trees, keeping a sharp eye on the echidna with his ruby red gaze.**

"**This looks interesting" the figure thought to himself " think I'll step in."**

**And with that in mind, the figure sped down towards Knuckles to engage.**

* * *

**Knuckles felt the attack coming before it could really hit him, but had little time to react as his body was suddenly pushed to the ground, bringing up some dirt. Seething with rage that he had been easily ambushed, Knuckles stood up to face his opponent, fists raised and ready to fight.**

**His will for battle paused however when he noted the familiarity of the opponent he had turned to fight. Outlined now, in the slightly shaded forest light, was the figure of a hedgehog, who looked proud and strong.**

**Knuckles first instinct was that it was Sonic just playing a practical joke, but quickly changed his mind when he didn't spot the familiar blue fur. The hedgehog before him fur was pure black, with red streaks highlighting his arms and spines. His red eyes caught Knuckles in their smug gaze, as the red echidna finally found enough focus to speak.**

"**Who are you?" demanded Knuckles.**

**The black hedgehog said nothing and just attacked. Knuckles was ready for him this time however, and immediately countered back against the hedgehog's speed. Whoever this mysterious character was, he was strong, and his speed was probably enough to even put Sonic in his place. **

"**But he's not as strong as me!" thought Knuckles, pushing back against the creatures spin " This guy may have some moves, but this is my turf, and I'm going to beat him down!"**

**With that thought, Knuckles punched the backs of a few logs, and sent them speeding towards the hedgehog like roaring trains. The black hedgehog immediately jumped to dodge the rumbling wood, skipping over the logs like was playing a simple game hopscotch. **

**When the last log passed from under him, the hedgehog slowly began his descent to the ground, and as soon as his feet touched the surface, a thundering wave rang out as Knuckles, sending the hedgehog sprawling on his back.**

**His opponent down, Knuckles immediately rushed in to deliver a strong blow, only for the hedgehog to dodge a mere second before the attack could hit. The ground cracked under the force of Knuckles, and the red echidna instantly sent his violet eyes whirling around, watching as the hedgehog suddenly sped to the cover of the trees.**

"**Come on out!" yelled Knuckles, daring his enemy to make a move.**

**A slight whistling suddenly caught Knuckles ear, as rain of light, yellow daggers suddenly soared towards his head. The hedgehog hadn't left the fight, he had simply run around to one of the trees where he could get a better shot at Knuckles firing his Chaos Spears.**

**Knuckles ran immediately to shield himself behind one of the wooden targets that he had made, feeling the sting of only few spears against his skin before his body was covered. Whoever this hedgehog was, it was starting to get Knuckles really mad.**

"**There just has to be a way to take this guy!" he growled, and suddenly his brain hatched a plan.**

**Up in the trees, the hedgehog stopped his Chaos Spear assault when Knuckles took cover behind the wooden target. **

"**That won't save you," he thought, immediately dropping down and going into a spin.**

**Streaking like a bullet, the black hedgehog blasted and smashed into the wooden target, splintering it to pieces. Immediately his red gaze noticed that nothing else stood behind the wall. However, before he could question just where Knuckles had gone, the echidna decided to answer it for him.**

**With a yell, Knuckles dive-bombed from the trees, slamming the hedgehog into the ground with a furious fist. The force of the impact caused the black hedgehog's body to sink a few inches into the dirt, while Knuckles smiled with pride, glad that his attack had worked.**

**The hedgehog was smiling too. Finally, here was an opponent worthy of his power.**

**The grin never leaving his face, the black hedgehog surprised Knuckles as his entire body started to glow red.**

"**Chaos Blast!" he shouted, propelling the echidna back.**

**Knuckles couldn't help from shaking his head from the powerful shock as his back slammed hard against a tree. Where had the hedgehog gotten this much power? Had he been holding back this whole time?**

**The answer seemed to be 'yes' as time suddenly grew still, and Knuckles felt his body being pounded left and right. Whatever was happening now, he was helpless to defend, and time slipped back into motion, the muscled echidna sank down to his knees. His opponent now stood a few feet in front of him, smirking a smug grin.**

"**Pathetic" said the hedgehog " but you did prove a challenge,"**

"**Grrr!" growled Knuckles, locking the hedgehog with his eyes " Next time you won't be so lucky pal!"**

"**You can call me Shadow" said the hedgehog " you've at least earned that much."**

"**How honored" scoffed Knuckles, shakingly standing up " but you put up a good fight too. My name's Knuckles by the way. You came all this way out into a forest just to have a fight?"**

"**I've been traveling a lot" said Shadow " and heard some rumors about injustice being done here. Running into you was a bonus."**

"**So you're a hero huh?" said Knuckles " So are me, Tails, and the rest of my friends. Though Sonic takes most of the spotlight."**

"**Sonic?" said Shadow, his gaze now curious "I've heard rumors about a blue hedgehog in these parts. Is he the one?"**

"**Yeah, that's Sonic alright" said Knuckles proudly " If you want I can show you where we hang, and you can meet him face to face."**

"**Perfect," said Shadow. He could hardly wait for the chance.**

* * *

"**Hey Tails! Sonic!" yelled Knuckles, when he and Shadow finally reached the beach where Tails house stood. "You guys here?"**

"**This is their hideout?" thought Shadow stopping as Knuckles continued to look around, a little disgusted at the sight.**

**He had expected a little more from the heroes who watched over this town. It seemed like they spent more time laying on their backs instead of accomplishing anything of use.**

"**They must be out for a run or something" said Knuckles, walking back out on the beach where Shadow stood "I can't find them anywhere."**

"**Chaos around here must be slow" said Shadow, careful not to show he was displeased " for your team to have so much free time on their hands."**

"**Actually, it's pretty rare" said Knuckles " Normally we get attacked every single day by whatever robot Eggman has dreamed up. Guess the Doc needs time for some rest too."**

"**Hmm" thought Shadow aloud, his interest suddenly peaked " If this Eggman is your enemy, then why haven't you already finished the job?"**

"**Finish what job?" asked Knuckles confused "Like I said, we send him packing every single day."**

**Shadow's red eyes narrowed and seemed to glint, causing a small shiver of fear to crawl up Knuckles spine. For just a moment, he could sense a feeling of danger surging out from Shadow's soul, extending its cold hands to his heart. Shadow kept this new gaze as he approached the echidna. Knuckles felt completely powerless.**

"**Tell me" said Shadow, his voice slow and deadly " where does this Eggman live?"**

"**Just on the mountain over there," said Knuckles, pointing to Eggman's island fortress.**

**Shadow took his gaze off Knuckles and looked at the fort, shaking his at the stupidity of the heroes living so close to the bad guy's lair. Well, there was one way to remedy that, and with the help of his new partner here, Eggman was going down.**

* * *

**Later that afternoon, just as the sun was beginning to set, a tired Tails and Sonic yawned as they approached their house, exhausted from their day off. Well, it had originally started as a day off, until Eggman had interrupted them during the middle of their run with another metal machine. Seriously, did the guy ever rest from making robots?!**

**It seemed like forever until they finally beat it down, and the long run home was just enough to make them barely stand on their feet.**

"**Uhh" said Sonic " I don't know about you Tails, but I am ready for a long nap."**

"**Ditto Sonic," said Tails, as they walked in through the door. The sight they found inside snapped them awake instantly.**

**The house was a total disaster! Things had been ransacked and with haste! Someone had been here looking for something, and whatever it was couldn't be good.**

"**They got lab too!" said Tails, rushing out from the basement " I don't understand. Who would do this to my house? Eggman?"**

"**I don't think so" said Sonic, looking around in disbelief " Eggman was busy with us all day, and even he's not dumb enough to do this. Besides…" he paused, looking at the floor, picking up a tiny thread of hair "who do we know that has black fur?"**

* * *

**Elsewhere, walking through the drifting shadows of darkness to Eggman's lair, two figures silently crept, looking for a way to get inside. Shadow took the point lead, searching ahead for any traps, while Knuckles followed behind, carrying a sling full of equipment swiped from Tails lab.**

"**I hope Tails will be able to forgive me for this," thought Knuckles, thinking back on what made him agree to help Shadow in his quest.**

"_**Shadow, what are you doing?" asked Knuckles as the black hedgehog immediately slipped inside Tails house, and started messing around with stuff. " That's Tails and Sonic's stuff! They're not going to be happy to see it moved."**_

"_**Relax my friend" said Shadow " I'm just looking for supplies. After all, you and I have a mission to complete."**_

"_**What mission?" asked Knuckles confused.**_

_**Instead of answering that question, Shadow shot back with one of his own. **_

"_**Knuckles, tell me" he stated " what is the purpose of a hero's goal?"**_

"_**That's easy" said Knuckles " to stop the bad guys."**_

"_**Wrong!" said Shadow sharply, almost making Knuckles jump " It's to stop injustice from being done. Erasing it from existence by whatever means possible. This Eggman is only one small drop in the ocean for every other horror I've seen, but he deserves judgment all the same. You have no idea what evil is truly capable of, but I shall teach you. I shall teach, and you shall, we invade Eggman's fortress tonight."**_

_**And that was that. After Shadow had given Knuckles that speech, Knuckles had given in to the hedgehog's will, and helped him gather some of Tails things to load into a sling they would carry for their mission.**_

**Now, they were encroaching on Eggman's turf, standing before the massive doors that led straight into the citadel. Shadow grinned as he pulled out one tool, and started to work on the electronic lock. Eggman would barely even know what hit him.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside of his personal chambers, Eggman was preparing for bed, while Orbot and Cubot tended to his nightly whims.**

"**Here's your milk Sir," said Cubot, handing Eggman a cool, fresh glass.**

"**And don't forget Mr. Snuggles," said Orbot floating in with Eggman's brown, plush teddy bear.**

"**Orbot" said Eggman testily " how many times have I told you? I don't need that thing when I'm napping!"**

"**Oh, but Sir" claimed Orbot " he's just so cute and cuddly. Look his little captain hat, and button nose. Oh, and don't forget those seedy, black eyes." **

"**Fine, I'll take him," said Eggman, accepting the bear after he had finished his milk, and then dove under the covers to go to sleep. **

"**Make sure the alarms are on," he said, before drifting off into a snooze.**

"**Yes Sir" said Orbot, pressing a random button on his arm "Security system online now. Well Cubot, shall we?"**

"**Of course," Cubot responded, and both robots followed their master to sleep, not aware that at this moment their sanctity was being invaded as they snoozed.**

* * *

"**The main controls" said Shadow later, when he and Knuckles walked into a wide room full of monitors " Now, let's see what we can receive."**

**With that said, Shadow started typing away, decrypting Eggman's files one by one while Knuckles just stood back and observed. The red echidna was a little confused on how easily he and Shadow had gotten into this place. It's like Eggman didn't set up his security shields until after he and Shadow managed to break in. **

**Pulling his mind off of Eggman for a moment, Knuckles focused his eyes back on the screens, where the files Shadow searched flashed before his eyes. Most of it was a lot of robo-mumbo jumbo that he couldn't understand, but then, when it landed on a couple of profiles about the Sonic Boom gang, that's when his interest was peaked.**

**Shadow read through every profile, before downloading it on the flash-drive he had stolen from Tails lab, letting the new info join all the data he collected, before moving to the next file on screen. Shadow stayed the longest on Sonic's profile, watching all the recordings of the Doctor's defeats against the speeding, blue blur.**

**Obviously, Eggman was keeping tabs on whenever an evil scheme had gone wrong, so that he could better prepare himself for the future.**

**Downloading the last little bit of information, Shadow pulled out the flash-drive and pocketed it in his fur. Phase One of this mission had been completed, now it was time to move on to Phase Two. **

"**We're done here" said Shadow to the red echidna " Knuckles, bring out the device."**

**Nodding, Knuckles brought down the sling, and unwrapped the last item he had been told to bring along from Tails place. Standing in the light of the bright room, a large, black box sat, wires sticking out from its hull, and a glass timer displaying minutes on the top.**

"**What is this?" asked Knuckles, handing over the device to Shadow.**

**Shadow set up the timer on the box, wired it to the controls, and answered Knuckles eerily.**

"**A time bomb," said Shadow.**

"**What?!" said Knuckles shocked " You mean this what you had planned all along? To destroy Eggman's base! He lives here! That's murder!"**

"**And why do you care if a villain dies?" said Shadow " That's you and your friends weakness Knuckles, to afraid to go extremes to accomplish your goals."**

"**I'm not going to let you blow this place!" growled Knuckles, crouching into a fighting stance.**

"**Then try and stop me," said Shadow, and rushed in to attack.**

**Knuckles dodged as Shadow sped by, and threw out a punch, only to miss, hitting nothing but air. Before Knuckles knew what hit him, a rain of pain barraged against his back, as Shadow jumped up from behind sending down a tide of Chaos Spears.**

**Knuckles collapsed to the ground, fighting through the torture, as his violet gaze wondered over to the exit where Shadow now stood, smirking in triumph. Waving a small goodbye, the black hedgehog turned and dashed out the door, leaving Knuckles alone to deal with the bomb. **

**Grunting as he stood, Knuckles immediately racked his brain for options as the timer counted down. He had no idea how to disarm the bomb. Without Tails around it was useless! There was no choice but to escape before the fortress exploded, and Knuckles had at least one more task before that final moment arrived.**

* * *

"**Ugh!" grunted Knuckles, punching a large hole in Eggman's wall, where the genius and his two robots slept.**

"**Sorry about this Doc" said Knuckles to Eggman, loading the two robots onto Eggman's bed, before he started pushing the whole thing towards the hole.**

**The bed tilted as it reached the edge, and then slid down the mountain-side, towards the beach, at lightning speed. The thuds and jolts along the way instantly snapped awake Eggman and his robo-companions, sending them screaming the whole ride.**

**Landing hard on the beach, sand in his pink pajamas, a grumpy Eggman growled, immediately looking for an explanation of this cruel awakening when his fortress exploded up in a fiery ball of ash. His mouth dropped open, stunned, as he could barely believe the unfortunate sight standing in front of him.**

**All his pent up anger immediately twisted and turned, quickly pitting the blame on his arch nemesis.**

"**SONIC!" Eggman yelled.**

**Meanwhile, far away, on a tall hill, Shadow the Hedgehog had stopped for a brief moment to watch the explosive sight, then dashed off into the darkness, seeming to disappear.**


	3. Episode 3: Mistaken Identity

**Episode 3: Mistaken Identity**

"**Oh Mommy I love it!" cried out an excited little, cream-colored rabbit, bouncing up and down as she looked at the lovely new dress her mom had made.**

"**You have to admit Vanilla" said a squirrel, agreeing with the small bunny " this is one of your finest designs yet. Even Cream thinks so." **

"**That's sweet of you to say Sally" said an older, cream-colored rabbit, smiling at the squirrel " and I always enjoy making my daughter smile."**

**Indeed, the dress had turned out better than Vanilla could ever dream it would be. Scarlet red with thin straps, the dress extended downward into a long skirt beset with sequins, and a golden ring that flowed around the edge like an ocean wave. In the center of the chest, there was a sparkling, green jewel, completing the outfit with a mystic touch.**

**Cream beamed up at her mom, happiness bubbling up inside her heart. Nothing in the whole wide world could dare spoil this moment, but then, a thundering explosion suddenly sounded from outside.**

**Concerned with what could be happening, Sally immediately rushed out the door of Vanilla's dress-making shop, and ran out into the street, the two bunnies following behind her. While Sally ran on, Vanilla and Cream stopped at the doorframe, releasing a sharp gasp.**

**The whole village was completely engulfed in flames, and citizens ran around in panic, unsure of what they could do to survive. Vanilla held Cream close, and immediately started rushing her and her daughter towards the outskirts of the city. Whatever was the reason for all this chaos, it was not safe to stick around and find out.**

**Cream, who had been so joyous moments before, now shook and cried, trembling with fear. She gripped tight onto her mom's fur, as Vanilla carefully weaved their way through alley's in order to get out of the city. **

**Smoke piled up in the air, blacking out the sky, while the fire snapped and cracked, licking its flames against the ruins that were once wood and stone. **

"**What terror could have caused this?" thought Vanilla, when suddenly a large crack caught her super-sensitive ears.**

**Looking up in alarm, Vanilla realized that she had mistakenly led her and Cream under the short awning that led to side marketplace. The marketplace was close to the woods, where she and Cream would be safe from harm, but she had completely forgot about the awning that led there.**

**The fire now clawed at the wooden supports holding the awning in place, and the beams shrieked as their strength ebbed, hindering on the brink of collapse. **

"**Run Cream!" yelled Vanilla, urging both them to move faster.**

**Crack! ... sounded the wood from above, as the flames of the fire finally damaged it beyond compare. Cream made it outside of the awning first, with her mother following only a few steps behind her, when the entire structure collapsed.**

"**Uh!" Cream cried in horror, running back to where she had exited "Mommy!"**

**Lying still, with half of her body trapped by the burning wood, the unconscious form of Vanilla lay, sprawled across the dirt. Blue eyes teeming with tears, Cream instantly ran and tried to lift off the burning timber from her mother, panic gripping her heart.**

**Suddenly, the sound of a sharp whistle immediately caught the tiny rabbit's ears, and Cream turned to see a dark figure staring at her from just a few feet away. His blue fur shone out eerily in light of the flickering embers for just a moment before he turned and ran away, speeding like a flash of light.**

* * *

"**Ahh" said Sonic, speeding around the next day, running around the landscape, dodging all the obstacles in his path " nothing like a morning run to get your juices flowing for the day."**

**After quickly eating a healthy breakfast, Sonic immediately stretched out his legs and asked Tails if the fox would be joining him for the morning run. Tails politely declined Sonic's offer, saying that his mind had come up with the idea for a new invention last night, and he wanted to get started right away.**

**Nodding that he understood, Sonic sped out to complete the run on his own. He had already passed his way through the main village, and made his way into the forest where the pathways to other villages lay open to explore.**

**Deciding to take the North-Eastern route, Sonic sped his way down the barren path, and within seconds arrived at gruesome sight of destruction. Buildings were torn and ruined, many of the citizens looked injured, and one little rabbit was crying, held tight in the arms of a squirrel.**

" **Hey" said Sonic, walking closer to the squirrel and the rabbit "what happened here?"**

**Both the rabbit and squirrel looked up to see who spoke, and the young rabbit immediately cried and cringed, looking at Sonic with fear in her eyes.**

"**He's the one!" shouted the young rabbit, turning her head to the squirrel " He's the one who hurt Mama!"**

"**What?!" asked Sonic confused, but the squirrel was quick to react. Getting up on her feet, the amber-eyed mammal glared directly at Sonic.**

"**So you came back to gloat on what you've done eh?" snapped Sally, her blood boiling with frustration " Well Mister, all of us here would like a payback for the suffering you caused last night!"**

"**Last night?" said Sonic, still confused "No! Wait! You got it all wrong!"**

"**Attack!" Sally cried, and all the villagers suddenly went into action.**

**Knowing that it was pointless to stay, and stand his ground against an angry mob, Sonic quickly put his feet into turbo gear, and dashed off back home. The others surely weren't going to believe this story once he arrived back.**

* * *

"**Whew," said Tails, wiping off another bead of sweat as he tightened with his wrench. This new project was certainly giving him a workout with its complex design.**

"**Hey Tails" called Knuckles, as he, Amy, and Sticks walked into the fox's workshop "What are you doing today?"**

"**Just working on a new machine" said Tails, taking a minor break from his work " Sonic's out on a run and won't be back 'till later, meanwhile help yourself to the fridge. We have some leftover fruit from last night,"**

"**I think I will," said Knuckles, him and Sticks departing for the kitchen, while Amy stayed behind.**

"**So" the pink hedgehog asked " did you find out who was responsible for the break-in yet?"**

"**Not yet" said Tails, putting down his wrench, and picking up a screwdriver " all we got is a tuft of black fur, and there are probably dozens of people it could belong to. Anyway, whoever did rob the house hasn't come back in awhile, so I suppose it was only a one time thing."**

"**I guess" said Amy " I just wish we knew who it was. What kind of crook would want to raid your lab? Whoever it was has something no good up his sleeves."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the house, Knuckles was stacking up himself a bowl of fruit, while Sticks sat on the couch, boredly flipping through the channels that played across the TV. A struggled yawn came out of the orange badger's mouth. **

"**Nine hundred channels and nothing to watch," yawned Sticks, about to flip to another station when the sign 'Breaking News Flash' rocketed on the TV screen.**

"**Ooo! Ooo!" she cried, suddenly excited " This looks like fun!"**

**Having heard Sticks yells of excitement, Knuckles immediately wandered over, and looked towards the TV screen to watch what had caught the badger's interest. His mouth dropped open wide with horror when a picture of Sonic came up with the word 'Wanted' shining underneath.**

**Forgetting about his bowl of fruit, Knuckles immediately dropped the dish and yelled out to Amy and Tails, demanding the two mammals quickly come inside. Amy and Tails mouths also dropped open in horror.**

"**I can't believe this" said Amy stunned "There's no way that can be true!"**

"**Sonic the Hedgehog is highly suspected of damaging many small villages along the forest border" claimed the anchorman " and seems to be moving on to bigger targets as the days pass. If you see him, do not combat and call 911 immediately! Mobius's greatest hero has gone rouge!"**

**A hurried knock suddenly pounded on the door, and Tails slowly got up to let a frantic Sonic in. The gang all eyed the blue hedgehog wearily. Sonic immediately noticed their look, but decided not to comment on it.**

"**Guys" said Sonic " something's going on here. I don't know how or why, but people think I'm doing damage to their cities!"**

"**We know" said Knuckles, pointing to the TV " we saw the news broadcast,"**

"**Everyone on the planet probably saw it," said Amy.**

"**Woohoo!" cried Sticks, not really getting the direness of this situation " Sonic's a rock star! Going with the bad boy image to impress the public was neat, but it needs a little pizazz. Oh, I know! How about talking chainsaws playing opera music while flaming monkeys hang up high on swings throwing chocolate bars?" **

**Everyone just stared at Sticks as if she was nuts, which wasn't really far from the truth.**

"**What?" asked Sticks confused.**

"**Uh, anyway" said Sonic, trying to get back on the subject " besides my rock star career, someone is out there making my name look bad, and I'll make sure the only tune that he sings is the jailhouse rock!"**

* * *

**The next day found the Sonic Boom gang traveling to main square of the Eastern village, where Tails had heard over the radio, another village was being destroyed. The sun was close to setting when they arrived, and many of the buildings were still in flames.**

"**Everyone!" yelled Sonic, eyeing all the chaos "Make sure the citizens get safely out of here, I've got an arsonist to track down."**

"**Then you're in for a short trip," called out a familiar voice that Knuckles recognized instantly.**

"**Shadow!" Knuckles called out, when the black and red hedgehog jumped to the ground.**

"**You know this guy Knuckles?" asked Sonic, surprised.**

"**Yes, he know me" said Shadow " just like I know you are the one who's been causing chaos all over Mobius,"**

"**What?!" said Sonic, getting steamed " How do I know you're not the one? Jealous that I'm more handsome than you?"**

**Without speaking another word, Sonic and Shadow charged at each other, locking themselves within fierce combat. The other members of the Sonic Boom gang were almost tempted to help out, but were quickly reminded by Tails and Amy that the citizens needed them first, so they headed out.**

**Once inside the city, the Sonic Boom gang immediately split up to help whatever citizens they could. Tails and Amy went to lift the pilings up off a fallen building so that a pair of raccoons could escape, when Tails felt a sharp thud pound straight in his back.**

"**Tails!" Amy cried out as the fox went unconscious, and whatever she had planned to say after that was lost, as the sharp thud from a knife hand caused her to black out as well, leaving the raccoons crying and the rescuers to burn.**

* * *

"**Ugh!" grunted Knuckles, punching a hole in the side of a building, allowing a mother duck and her chicks to escape.**

"**Thank you," said the mother, and quickly ran off with her spawn.**

"**Heh" said Knuckles without effort "Who's next?"**

**A hard spin to the back soon answered that question, and Knuckles turned right around to see who had the nerve to attack. His violet gaze widened in surprise when he spotted the familiar blue form standing right in front of him, the form of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

"**How is this possible?" thought Knuckles to himself "Sonic's busy fighting with Shadow! He can't be in the village now, can he?"**

**Before the echidna could even think to answer his own questions, Sonic attacked using speed-like force, and Knuckles was forced to defend and counter. He had experience fighting against the blue hedgehog, but never before had the purpose been so strange. It just didn't feel like the real Sonic was fighting, more like a robot, under a puppet master's control.**

**The duel continued with ferocity. Kick, punch, kick, punch, until finally Sonic had seemed like he had enough, and delivered one final spin attack straight at Knuckles. The echidna fell over backwards and crashed hard to ground, unwilling to believe that he had been beaten, and struggled to stand and finish the fight.**

**The green light in Sonic's eyes remained still, seemingly unimpressed at Knuckles efforts, and then dashed off without a word, leaving Knuckles confused as to what this all meant.**

* * *

"**Amy! Tails!" said Sonic, rushing into the city, after he and Shadow had finished their fight.**

**It was the strangest thing, Shadow letting Sonic go. The black hedgehog was gaining an early lead into the battle, and then suddenly he stopped, telling Sonic that he should go check on his friends, before disappearing with Chaos Control.**

"**Just who is this Shadow character anyway?" thought Sonic to himself "Oh well, I pry the details from Knuckles later,"**

**Without another thought, Sonic leaned over his two friends to make sure that they were unharmed, and then scooped up Tails and Amy in his arms, before dashing off into the night.**

* * *

**Knuckles was confused, very confused. Just what was going on for Sonic to attack out of the blue like that? And why had his friends left him there to travel back alone, without even bother saying that they had to leave? This was all one huge mystery for the red echidna.**

"**Having doubts about your sanity?" asked Shadow's voice from behind, instantly causing Knuckles to turn around.**

"**You!" growled Knuckles, looking at the black hedgehog "What do you want now Shadow?"**

"**Is that anyway to treat a friend?" said Shadow, feigning hurt " I thought we trusted each other."**

"**Your trust nearly resulted in murder!" said Knuckles "Is this more of the same?"**

"**Maybe" said Shadow, his red gaze taking a deadly glint " if you can provide the answer to one question. Do you trust your friend?"**

"**I've always trusted Sonic," said Knuckles in defense.**

"**But not now do you?" said Shadow, slyly " I can see the doubt in your eyes. Sonic has changed, he's with the bad boys now, and the only remedy is for him to die."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside Eggman's fortress, the diabolical doctor was grinning wide, watching every inch of pure destruction pour across his monitor screens. The vulgar image of Sonic's face was being broadcasted all over the news, and the evil genius couldn't be filled with more joy.**

"**Finally Sonic will get what he deserves" said Eggman "and he shall pay for destroying for my laboratory. Wouldn't you agree my little friends?"**

**With that said, the Doctor turned to face the still forms of Amy and Tails, both unconscious, and hanging uselessly from steel chains. The blue form of Sonic the Hedgehog stood right beside them, looking smug as the Doctor praised his work.**

* * *

**The next day, at Tails house, Knuckles found Sticks there without the sign of anyone else around. The badger was just sitting down absorbing some rays from the sun, and barely looked twice as Knuckles entered Tails house searching for Sonic and Tails.**

**Knuckles mind was a storm of angry and confused, after being left behind and talking to Shadow last night. He didn't want to believe the black hedgehog's words that Sonic had really turned to the side of evil, but after had finished explaining about his fight with Sonic, it made Knuckles all the more curious to find out the truth.**

**The inside of Tails house looked the same as before, and neither Tails or Sonic could be seen in sight. Knuckles didn't bother to question where they were this time, and started looking around for clues that could prove Shadow's story to be false.**

**He didn't get much further into the main room, when his eyes caught notice of something strange of the wall. Claw marks seemed to be shredded into the wood, indicating that some kind of battle had taken place here just a few short hours ago.**

**These claw marks instantly struck a bell in Knuckles memory, and the red echidna's eyes narrowed in rage.**

"**What you looking at Knuckles?" called out Sonic's voice, making the echidna turn around.**

"**Nothing" said Knuckles, slightly unsure and angry, then growled, glaring at Sonic " Nice to see you still remember me, friend."**

"**Whoa" said Sonic, backing up a little "What's got your tail in a knot? Hey, speaking of which, don't you got some explaining to do, about that Shadow guy?"**

"**Shadow" said Knuckles softly, whispering the name as it were poison " I didn't want to believe him before, but now I do. You're nothing but a fake Sonic!"**

**With that said, Knuckles surprised Sonic with a hard punch to the chin, blasting the hedgehog straight out of the front door, and startling Sticks out of her tanning pose. The badger began to yell out the point of the guys interrupting her relaxation, but stopped in mid-rant as Knuckles followed out after Sonic and dealt the hedgehog with another hard blow.**

"**Knuckles!" shouted Sticks in horror "That's Sonic! Stop! What are you doing?!"**

**Knuckles didn't respond to the badger's cries and just continued to go after Sonic. Realizing that his friend had gone insane, Sonic immediately went into fight mode and started defending back against Knuckles attacks. Sonic had no idea why one of his best friends was attacking him, but the reason didn't matter if he hoped to survive.**

**Knuckles power was a formidable match against Sonic's speed, as both sides refused to give into another's will. The fight might have lasted for a long time had not, after a successful spin attack by Sonic, Shadow stepped in and blasted the hedgehog from behind with a Chaos Spear.**

**Knuckles wasn't to surprised to see Shadow appear this time, although he was a little miffed to have the black hedgehog interrupt his brawl. Shadow just casted Knuckles with one of his trademark smirks, before both rivals nodded and charged at Sonic with full force.**

**Caught between the face of two powerhouses, one of whom who could match his speed, Sonic barely stood a chance against the fearsome onslaught, and soon lay beaten in the sand, powdered to a pulp.**

**Heavy breathes weaved from Knuckles mouth, as he looked down upon the fallen form of Sonic, a train of guilt edging through his heart. It had to be done, he must believe it. Sonic had to fall, he had to die.**

**On the ground, Sonic gave one last jolt of life before his image flickered and faded away, revealing the true form that lied beneath. Robot spines and steel, blue arms now shone perfectly in the afternoon light. Metal Sonic had been revealed.**

"**Metal Sonic?" said Sticks confused, looking at the remains of the dead machine " What's he doing here?"**

"**Better ask the Doctor that question" said Knuckles " He fooled us all, and it's time to stop his schemes for good."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside Eggman's fortress, Tails and Amy were just slowly starting to come out of their unconscious trance in time to here Eggman pound his fists in anger and yell at the computer screens.**

"**Blast!" shouted Eggman, extremely disappointed "How could they have known?"**

"**Wah, Dr. Eggman!" yelled Amy, dragging the genius's attention "What are we doing here?"**

"**Ah" said Eggman, looking at his prisoners " so you two are finally awake I see. Well it's a little to late for the finale, seeing as Metal Sonic failed to eliminate the rest of your friends,"**

"**Metal Sonic?" said Tails, the truth suddenly hitting him like a strike " So you were one responsible for all the destruction happening around the forest!"**

"**Hahaha!" laughed Eggman joyfully "You're half right, but I had a little help with the destroying part,"**

**With that said, the Doctor turned and pointed as the familiar form of Sonic the Hedgehog approached, his green eyes clouded and glassy, as if they held no emotion to express to the world. Amy was furious to see Sonic in this state, and pulled hard against her chains.**

"**What have you done with him?!" yelled Amy " You monster!"**

"**Oh I made Sonic into my personal, little slave" gloated Eggman " Orbot and Cubot snuck into Tails house one night, and implanted a little chip in the back of Sonic's neck. Now his nerves are under my control, and I can make him do anything I want, like destroying a few villages here and there. He's been working for me for weeks!"**

"**But" said Tails confused " if he was working for you all that time, then who was the Sonic hanging around with us?"**

"**Why Metal of course!" said Eggman " I improved his programming and gave him a disguise, making him think, look, and act like the real Sonic. It made him the perfect infiltration device! While the real Sonic worked for me, Metal hung out with you until orders came for your elimination."**

"**Then why bring us here?" asked Tails confused.**

"**Because every evil villain needs to at least gloat to two witnesses before ordering their death!" said Eggman with a frustrated sigh " It's in the super villain fan-book, hello? Besides, watching you squirm under all this info is perfect payback for destroying my lab."**

**Tails was about to question what Eggman meant by 'destroying' before the mad scientist ordered Sonic to kill his two friends. Tails and Amy's hearts froze with horror, as the zombie-like Sonic approached, eyes cold and hard, ready for the kill.**

**However, before such a gruesome fate could be reached, a wall exploded inward allowing the forms of Knuckles, Sticks, and Shadow to walk directly inside, ready for a brawl.**

"**Alright!" shouted Amy and Tails.**

"**Sonic, destroy them!" commanded Eggman, and the blue hedgehog immediately went on the attack.**

**Shadow went in to confront Sonic, while Knuckles and Sticks got busy to work freeing Amy and Tails. Soon the pink hedgehog and the twin-tailed fox were free, and Tails immediately rushed over towards Eggman's controls to see whether or not he could end the fight.**

"**Err!" growled Eggman in anger, as Sonic and Shadow continued to clash "Robots, get in here! Eliminate that black hedgehog!"**

"**Come on guys!" said Knuckles, punching around as the robots came in. Amy and Sticks soon followed his lead.**

**Meanwhile, unnoticed by the controls, Tails fingers were typing fiercely across the keyboard to get rid of the device that controlled Sonic. It seemed like minutes before he finally found the file he was looking for, and slapped the release command on screen.**

**Sonic began to scream in pain, and writhed himself to a kneeling position upon the floor, the metal chip jumping out from the back of his neck. His cloudy, green eyes cleared as he began to become aware of his surroundings once again, and stared at all the chaos confused.**

"**Wha…what happened?" said Sonic.**

"**Yeah, we did it!" yelled Amy, as Knuckles took down another machine.**

"**I think it's time for a tactical retreat," said Eggman, rushing to the safety of his inner chambers, knowing he had lost.**

**Everyone watched as the Doctor escaped, but said nothing about it as they gathered up their bearings and decided to leave the fort. Sonic looked up at his saviors both happy and confused, once he noticed Shadow standing in the crowd.**

"**Who are you?" asked Sonic, since only his metal counterpart had seen the black hedgehog before. "You seem just like me."**

"**Don't falter yourself hedgehog" scoffed Shadow with a glare " you and I are nothing alike. And your friends…" he continued, looking directly at Knuckles " have a lot to learn."**

**With that said, Shadow turned around and dashed off, disappearing into the setting sun.**

* * *

**A few hours later, the whole Sonic Boom gang was resting inside the comforts of Tails home, trying to digest through the last few hours of chaotic events that had taken place. Tails explained to Sonic what Eggman's plan had been, and both roommates readily agreed to keep their home more sealed in the future.**

**Convincing the citizens of Mobius that Sonic was innocent however would be harder to accomplish. The blue hedgehog had a lot of work ahead of him for the next few days. **

"**I'm just glad everything is said and done" said Sonic " Eggman messing with my mind like that was crazy, and what about that black hedgehog guy at the end,"**

"**Yeah" said Sticks " just who is he anyway?"**

"**We can worry about that later" said Amy " Be happy that everything is alright,"**

"**Agreed" said Knuckles, and then noticed Tails far-away look "Tails?"**

"**Oh" said Tails, noting that everyone was now looking at him "I'm okay really, but I thought…what happened to me and Amy back out there in the village, and those two kids we tried to save? I'm just worried if they got out of there alive."**

**Everyone stood silenced at the mystery, not knowing what words to say.**


	4. Episode 4: The Doctor Is In

**Episode 4: The Doctor Is In**

**The sun shone brilliantly on the lush splendor of Mobius, as its citizens woke up to the first rays of dawn. Gently, the light beams cascaded down, refracting through the leaves of the forest as two speedy blurs raced through, churning the wind in their wake.**

"**Good speed Tails" called Sonic to the fox beside him " but you're still to slow to keep up with me."**

"**We'll see about that Sonic," said Tails, madly twirling his namesake.**

**Caught in a rut for new, inventive ideas, Tails had spent the last few days improving his power flying skills, and couldn't wait to show Sonic how fast he became. Sonic was speeding up again while Tails pushed to pass. Not once had the fox managed to beat Sonic in a race, well that wasn't going to happen this time.**

**Tails twirling around now like a fast whirlwind, Tails finally managed to boost past Sonic a few yards, grinning wide as he saw the shock on the blue hedgehog's face. So caught up was he in his pride, Tails didn't notice a wooden object hurling towards him until it was to late.**

"**Ow!" Tails cried, as he immediately plummeted towards the ground.**

**Sonic stopped in shock, skidding ruts in the earth, as his green eyes gazed upon the form of his fallen friend. Panic gripped his heart immediately.**

"**Tails! Tails!" cried Sonic " Are you okay?"**

"**I think so" said Tails groggily " what the heck hit me?"**

**Sonic looked around and eventually picked up a bent stick, but it wasn't just any bent stick it was…**

"**My boomerang!" cried Sticks, as she emerged from the brush, followed by Amy Rose.**

"**Man that hurt," said Tails, holding his head "It feels like I got a concussion,"**

"**Sorry Tails" said Sticks, as soon as she recognized her injured friend " I wasn't aiming at you. I was going for Amy there."**

"**Amy, why?" asked Sonic " and what are you two doing out here in the first place?"**

"**Ahem" said Amy, stepping up "Sticks has her first appointment with the doctor here today, and she's a little bit sensitive about the trip,"**

"**So many needles!" cried Sticks, jumping into a paranoid rant " The handsaws! The lollipops! Oh, those sweet little devils are just waiting for the chance to suck out my brain and turn it into candy for their alien superiors to eat!"**

**Sonic, Amy, and Tails just blinked before Sonic decided to flip the topic back to reality.**

"**The doctor sounds like a good place to me" said Sonic, looking down at Tails " besides, we need to get that bump looked at. Think you can survive a flight into town?"**

" **I'll try" said Tails " but if it gets worse you'll probably have to carry me the rest of the way."**

"**Not a problem pal," said Sonic, and with that, the two friends dashed off.**

"**Well, I guess I'll be going too," said Sticks, starting to walk back into the forest, when a hard whack throbbed against her head. **

**The badger fell, and Amy Rose grinned, smiling triumphantly as a giant hammer rested against her shoulder.**

* * *

**The hospital was sparsely packed when Sonic and Tails finally arrived. The blue hedgehog did end up having to carry his little buddy the rest of the way. Tails had collapsed after only a few feet of flying through the air, and Sonic sped up fast.**

**In the waiting room, all of the usual clientele could be seen; patients with colds or asthma, and one red-furred body Sonic didn't expect to see.**

"**Knuckles" said Sonic shocked "what are you doing here?"**

"**Oh, hey Sonic" said Knuckles, noticing his friends " just waiting for the doc to check up on my strength. There's big contest happening up on the North side and I intend to win. You guys entering it too?" **

"**Nah" said Sonic, with a wave " Tails here just needs to get his tails looked at. Sticks accidently clobbed him with her boomerang and now we're here."**

"**Next patient please," called out a voice from down the hall.**

**Knuckles was about to get up and answer, when Amy Rose suddenly stepped in, dragging an unconscious Sticks behind her. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles just looked upon the scene, staring in shock.**

**Before Sonic could even raise his finger to ask, the voice that called out earlier yelled out mad as a large figure stepped into the room. If sonic and the gang weren't shocked before, they were now.**

"**Dr. Eggman!" they yelled out in unison.**

**The diabolical genius looked at them with equal alarm. Tails was the first the break the silence and speak.**

"**What are you doing here?" asked Tails.**

"**Doing my job of course" said Eggman proudly " I'm a real doctor now."**

"**Since when?" asked Sonic skeptically. **

"**Since early this morning" said Eggman " the regular doctor wanted to take a vacation and I gave it to her. Fortunately she allowed a real genius to take her place. Who better for the job?"**

** "Oh I don't know" Sonic scoffed " maybe someone with real medical knowledge."**

**Eggman's eyes glared as he was about to offer a retort, when suddenly Sticks snapped out of her daze. Her blue eyes went wild with panic as she found herself in the medical room.**

"**Time for the shot!" called out Cubot, floating out with a needle in hand.**

"**No!" cried Sticks, digging her claws into the floor.**

**Sonic and the rest had to cover their ears as the screeching of Sticks claws echoed loudly against the floor, helplessly trying to keep her in place as Amy dragged her to her doom. Once the girls had disappeared with Cubot, things settled back into tension with the guys.**

"**Now, as I said" said Dr. Eggman vigorously " next patient!"**

**Knuckles stepped down and followed Dr. Eggman away.**

"**Alright Knuckles" said Dr. Eggman, putting on his gloves before picking up the reflex hammer " let's check those reflexes of yours shall we?"**

"**Whatever you say Doc," said Knuckles, ready to be hit.**

**With a light swing, Eggman tapped the hammer against one Knuckles knees to see whether if his leg would shoot up. Shoot up it did, but Dr. Eggman should have watched where he had positioned his own body before engaging in the act.**

**Striking between the genius's thighs, Knuckles powerful shot Eggman straight into the air, crashing the genius through the roof and out into space. Knuckles stared after the doctor in worried awe, hoping he wouldn't get sued for the painful landing soon to follow.**

**Seconds later, Eggman dropped back in, bruised and battered with unrelenting pain. His frustrated eyes groaned with agony as he attempted to glare up at Knuckles. Knuckles just nervously laughed and looked down at the doc.**

"**Sorry," he said.**

* * *

**Outside the office, Sonic and Tails had heard the crash and looked at each other in worry.**

"**What was that?" asked Tails.**

**Sonic was about to respond when Knuckles suddenly walked out of the office followed by an enraged Eggman. The bruises and bumps covering the doctor's body indicated to Sonic that Knuckles checkup didn't go so well.**

"**Out! Out! Out!" yelled Eggman in frustration " You're in perfect health! Just take this lollipop and go home. Next patient!"**

"**Wow Knuckles" said Sonic as the echidna approached " what did you do?"**

"**Uh, nothing much" said Knuckles dismissively "Well, I got a contest to get to, see you later guys." **

**With that said, Knuckles walked out of the building and Sonic and Tails got up to follow Eggman. Before they even stepped through the door, Sticks burst out of the other office like her tail was on fire, scratching up anything in her path as she made a desperate attempt for freedom.**

"**Sticks wait!" called Amy, chasing after her. Cubot soon followed.**

"**Hey, you forgot to pay your bill!"**

**Shaking off the weirdness, Sonic and Tails stepped into Eggman's office, and stopped stunned at what a disaster it seemed. Broken medical equipment lay scattered everywhere, and a large hole in the roof stood above the table where the patients sat.**

"**Decide to do a little redecorating?" questioned Sonic, not able to hold in the joke.**

**Eggman didn't respond to the quip, and began looking over Tails tail. After seconds of observation, Eggman could tell that the sprain wasn't serious, and just gave the fox two aspirin and a lolly to help the pain.**

"**Well" said Sonic, as he and Tails left moments later "I'd never thought I'd say this, but it looks like Eggman makes a good doctor after all."**

**Eggman heard this comment as the hedgehog departed and let loose an evil sneer. Sonic had no idea what was coming to face Mobius the coming day. This doctor scheme had worked to perfection, and now the city was doomed.**

* * *

**That evening, Knuckles returned from the contest with a golden trophy in hand. It had been hard fight to beat the rest of his competitors, but the persistence paid off, and now he was heading home with pride.**

**Arriving at his forest shack, Knuckles turned the knob to step inside, but when the door swung open he was stunned to see that he had an unwelcome guest inside his home.**

"**Sticks" said Knuckles, waking the sleeping badger " what are you doing in my house?"**

"**Wait, this is your house?" said Sticks confused " I thought it was mine. That shot from the doctor must have erased all my memory. Who are you?! What's going on?!"**

"**Eh" sighed Knuckles setting down his prize, before reaching for the lollipop Eggman had given earlier that day. He didn't have time to consume it while competing in the contest. "Maybe some sugar will help ya feel better. Bottoms up!"**

"**Okay," said Sticks, jumping up from the bed, swallowing the entire lolly whole with her jaws. **

**Once digested, the lollipop quickly dissolved in Sticks stomach, releasing all of its flavor to flow throughout the blood. Sticks mind began to grow woozy, and her eyes looked at Knuckles with an unfamiliar sense. The echidna's image warped before her, transforming into one of her greatest fears; Vampire bunnies!**

"**Sticks what's wrong?" asked Knuckles, as the badger crept into a feral pounce.**

**Sticks said nothing and lashed out at Knuckles, claws out and ready to kill.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog had peacefully went to sleep, while Tails stayed up late, working on his new designs for an invention he was particularly proud of. He had been working on this baby ever since the break-in a few months ago, and now it was almost complete.**

**One more twist of the screw, and Tails was happy to say that finally it was done. People beware of the Danger Detector! Not only could it broadcast when danger approached, but also could determine what kind it was and what the motive could possibly be. This machine was definitely going to be the best guard for home security.**

"**Ugh" yawned Tails " guess it's time for me to hit the hay as well. The aspirin seemed to help my tail fine. I hope Sonic will be okay in the morning too. He seemed a little woozy after he ate my lollipop."**

**As Tails went to bed, the hedgehog in question was trembling upstairs, trashing under the sheets like he was gasping for a breath of air. All around water flowed, trapping him in its liquid embrace, leaving no momentum to run or space to get air.**

**He was drowning, drowning slowly into the dark depths, cradled in its deadly claws. His pulse rate jumped as his mind filled with fear. The question was, would he ever wake again?**

* * *

**The next morning, the regular doctor for the clinic, Doc Ginger, stepped into her office expecting a normal day, but was stunned to find a whole crowd crowding the waiting room, carrying struggling people in their arms who looked desperately ill.**

"**Oh my" said Doc Ginger in horror " what's happening here?"**

**Knuckles decided to answer that, stepping out of the crowd, with a frantic Sticks still in hand. **

"**That's what we'd like to know" said Knuckles, staring at the purple dog " almost everyone who got a checkup from Eggman the other day are suffering from delusions."**

"**Vampire bunnies! Vampire bunnies!" mumbled Sticks. **

"**Eggman?" said Doc Ginger surprised "What was he…No, never mind! We need to help these people right now! Just let me get ready and I'll…,"**

**Suddenly Tails burst in, with a trembling Sonic in his palms.**

"**Doctor! Doctor!" yelled the fox panicked " Help him please!"**

**From one look, Doc Ginger could tell that Sonic was in a serious state. His chest barely breathed, and cold sweat decorated his bright, blue fur. With the help of Knuckles and Tails, Doc Ginger immediately organized all the patients into separate rooms, rating their cases from extreme to most extreme.**

**Sticks was strapped into a straight-jacket and locked in a padded cell, while Sonic was placed in the ICU, fitted with a breathing mask and a water pump to help steady his condition down. Both Knuckles and Tails looked on, worry swimming in their eyes.**

"**What could have done this?" said Tails.**

**The fox's question was soon answered by a loud chortling of evil laughter broadcasting from outside. Recognizing the laugh, Knuckles and Tails immediately rushed out of the clinic to spot Dr. Eggman flying around in his hovercraft, a megaphone perched to his lips.**

"**Citizens of Mobius" spoke Eggman out loud " no doubt you have noticed the plagued currently affecting your town. All is a result from my new invention the Fear-pop. When consumed it brings to life your darkest fears, with effects that can last for days. So don't expect any of your patients to come out of it very soon."**

"**Of course, before the inevitable happens, if you want me to cure them for you, I will happily do it…for the right price! If you want this plague to end, kindly hand all world control towards me, otherwise, there will be a few less citizens to rule."**

**With his threatening speech delivered Eggman left, leaving Knuckles and Tails grinding their fists in unforetold rage. After the Metal Sonic fiasco, what the Doctor did was beyond crossing the line.**

**Looking at each other with mutual agreement, Knuckles and Tails raced off immediately to capture the cure and save Mobius from the villain's plan. This terror ends, today!**

* * *

"**Hahaha!" laughed Eggman inside of his island fortress " In a few hours the whole city will be begging to pay me for the cure to the Fear-pops. Orbot! Cubot! Are all the vials safely stored?"**

"**Yes Your Largeness" said Orbot, floating in " all containers holding the cure for the Fear-pop virus are in the freeze. Would you like me to fetch you one for lunch?"**

"**No you fool!" shouted Eggman to the robot " they're for scheming not eating!"**

**Suddenly a large crash thundered through the room, making the doctor turn around to see a huge whole punched in his doorway. The familiar form of Knuckles stood outlined by the light.**

"**Eggman!" shouted Knuckles, glaring at the doctor "You're going down!"**

"**Really?" said Dr. Eggman un-phased " Well, I have only one answer to that. Robots, attack!"**

**With that said, dozens of bots immediately flooded the room, locking Knuckles in their sights. The echidna battled and faced off against them all, smashing them into robotic bits. Eggman knew that Knuckles was strong, but faced with such overwhelming numbers was sure to exhaust him.**

**However, the genius failed to realize that while he was dealing with the strongest threat, a twin-tailed shadow dropped in from behind him, sneaking its way to the controls in order to help Knuckles out.**

**Just as Eggman had predicted, Knuckles was beginning to tire, however before he could order his robots to finish the assault, all of the machines stopped dead in their tracks.**

"**What? How?" cried Eggman out loud. His eyes turned back to face the main controls.**

**Tails grinned at the doctor with a look of triumph on his face as he pressed in another sequence on the board. All the robots still in one piece, switched back on and turned around to face Orbot and Eggman, making the genius and the bot back up in fear.**

"**No! Aahh!" cried Eggman, as he and Orbot rushed deeper into the fortress, a battalion of robots chasing behind them.**

"**Good work Tails," said Knuckles, shooting a thumbs up.**

"**You're welcome pal" said Tails, with a grin " let me just destroy the formula for the Fear-pop virus, and then we can get the cure. Eggman's extortion scheme has officially gone south."**

* * *

**Later, back at the doctor's office, Knuckles and Tails arrived back with the cure, which Doc Ginger welcomed with great relief. Things had only grown worse for the patients during the short time the heroes had been gone. Sonic's heart rate had sped up, and Sticks was on the verge of breaking out of her cell.**

**Moments later, all of the patients woke up from their fear-like daze, a little unsteady to stand, but alive.**

**Sonic looked up with confusion as Doc Ginger removed the IV in his arm, and looked to Knuckles and Tails standing by for an explanation.**

"**Wha…what happened to me?"**

**Knuckles and Tails just looked at each other and grinned.**

* * *

**Back at Eggman's fortress, the doctor retired to his bed in despair, nursing the wounds he had obtained while fleeing from his machines. Orbot and Cubot were dressed up in little nurses outfits bringing out the first aid so that they could treat the injuries.**

"**Don't worry Doc" said Cubot, encouragingly " you'll get them next time."**

"**Lollipop?" offered Orbot, holding out a regular piece of candy.**

**Eggman's eyes set into a furious, angry glare.**

"**You…two…DUMB-BOTS!"**


	5. Episode 5: Sticks Ghost Tale

**Episode 5: Sticks Ghost Tale**

**The stars twinkled dimly in the ebony shroud as a howl rose up to shatter the night. Cold shivers jangled up the quivering fox's spine, as he walked through the dark shadows of the forest, completely unaware of the danger that tinged the air.**

**A growl was heard, and the poor fox stopped to freeze. Hands choked at his sides, as if he were strangling down his last gulp of air. The wind blew eerily around, tickling the blades of the high grass. A growl could be heard in their whispers. Then, without any warning, it came, the Mad Wolf of Mobius! **

"**Okay okay stop!" said Knuckles, interrupting the story " Come on Tails, you don't really believe all that stuff about werewolves do ya?"**

**The illusion cast by the story had shattered, bringing back the plane of reality, where Sonic and friends were out on the beach, sitting around a campfire, relating some of their spookiest tales.**

"**I don't know" said Tails, looking over to the echidna " they could be. The Mad Wolf of Mobius is supposed to be a record of the first report of a werewolf attack."**

"**More like some crazy person in the woods," scoffed Knuckles.**

"**Don't be so sure Knux" said Sonic " after all, we have seen some pretty incredible stuff. Anyone else have a story to share?"**

"**But I haven't finished mine yet," said Tails.**

"**Please spare us," said Amy.**

"**Ooo! Ooo!" said Sticks " I have one! And I can guarantee you that it's one hundred percent real."**

"**Sounds interesting" said Sonic " let's hear it."**

"**Alright" said Sticks " here it goes…,"**

* * *

_**Okay, I was out in the woods at night, checking around for vultures so they wouldn't peck my eyes out while I slept, when this stone temple stood out in front of me shaped like a massive horn.**_

_**It looked pretty spooky in the moonlight, but I hardly noticed the eeriness when I saw it was covered with grapes. Huge grapes! The biggest, fattest, juiciest grapes you ever did see!**_

_**I couldn't resist the urge. I had to climb up there and take a bite. However, as soon as I bit into one, a monstrous scream howled out into the night, and suddenly all those grapes were alive. The came after me, swearing their fruity vengeance.**_

_**I ran and ran until that stone temple was completely out of sight, and I never returned again.**_

* * *

"**Well" said Sonic, when Sticks finished her tale " that story was weird."**

"**Never heard of killer fruit before" said Knuckles " I wanna see if that's true."**

"**Me too" said Tails " it would be interesting to see food that's actually alive."**

"**Oh come on Tails" said Amy, crossing her arms " you can't be serious. Food doesn't walk or talk, or have any feelings at all."**

"**Beats sitting around doing nothing" said Sonic " I say let's explore it. Come on Amy, you're the treasure hunter, think of what artifacts you might find."**

"**Well" said Amy reluctantly " alright. We'll go tomorrow, but I don't really expect much from this trip."**

"**It's decided then" said Sonic " Tomorrow we go out to hunt some killer fruit!"**

* * *

**The next day, with Sticks taking the lead, Sonic and his crew trailed deep into the unexplored parts of the forest, searching for the stone temple where the killer fruit thrived. Sticks nose sniffed through the air, guiding them along what she thought was her old trail, however she just came circling back to the path they were all walking upon.**

"**We're never going to find the temple at this rate," said Knuckles, crossing his arms.**

"**Agreed" said Sonic " There's got to be a better way to find this place."**

"**I could give it a shot" said Tails, pulling out a device " I made it this morning for our expedition. A Fruit Tracer, able to detect the slightest hint of fruit in a ten mile radius."**

"**Will that actually work?" asked Amy, skeptically.**

"**One way to find out" said Sonic " Fire it up bud!"**

**With that said, Tails activated his device, and they all started following the twin-tailed fox's lead. Hours passed, and soon nighttime began to fall. Yawns escaped from multiple mouths as the moon slowly rose into the sky.**

"**I think it's time to rest" said Sonic, lying down on the grass " We'll pick up the trail bright in the morning,"**

**Agreeing with the blue hedgehog's logic, Tails and the rest of the gang joined Sonic for a nap on the ground. Soon the air vibrated with the thrall of countless Z's.**

**Knuckles was having a good dream about knocking a few Eggman robots for a loop, when all of a sudden he felt a shiver, jolting him awake to the dark. The others were still peacefully sleeping, undisturbed by whatever had awoken the echidna.**

**Suddenly, without warning, a couple of ropes lassoed out of the shadows snaring both of the echidna's arms. Knuckles grunted with force at the tightening binds, as the sounds of his struggle woke Sonic and the rest of the gang.**

"**Knuckles!" called Sonic, seeing his friend's state.**

**But before the blue hedgehog could even react, smoking, purple orbs were suddenly thrown into their camp, and exploded with a burst. A purple cloud encased the air, and all visual was lost.**

"**What's going on?" stumbled Tails.**

"**Stay together team!" said Sonic.**

"**Aah!" grunted a familiar female voice.**

"**Amy!" Sticks called. **

**A moment after the badger said that, she too was knocked down. Hearing the sounds of his friends struggles, Knuckles pulled harder against his bonds.**

"**Don't worry, I'm coming!" Knuckles yelled in his mind.**

**But the red echidna wouldn't be going anywhere, as another rope snaked out of the darkness, gripping around his neck. A quick jab soon punched him in the back, and Knuckles collapsed on the ground, dragged away from the fight. **

"**We have to get out here Sonic," said Tails.**

"**Agreed," said Sonic, and gripped the fox's hand.**

**In a flash, the two pals dashed off into the darkness.**

* * *

"**Uh…" Sticks mumbled as she woke up " Where am I? Ah!"**

**The badger's eyes widened in fright as soon as she got a good look around her surroundings. She was back at the stone temple again, staring at army of killer angrily surrounding her.**

**Colors bobbed up and down, as the fruit narrowed their glares, tails swishing back and forth with bubbling rage. Knuckles and Amy were locked up about twenty yards away in separate cages, helpless to aid Sticks in any venture to escape.**

**Finally, one of the killer fruits, a blue one with yellow eyes, approached Sticks, and lifted up his staff to speak.**

"**Yes, she's the one" he stated " At last, our trial shall begin!"**

"**Yeah!" chanted the rest of the fruit.**

"**Trial?" said Sticks, stunned by the word " Whatever it is, you can't prove it! I know how you guys operate. You've come to cover us all in your fruity liquid, and enslave our minds to the zombie overlords who own a disco club at the core!"**

**Dead silence replaced where there was once angry shouting before a few souls decided to speak.**

"**Fruity liquid?" mumbled one crowd member.**

"**Zombie overlords?" muttered another.**

"**Um Sticks" said Amy, speaking out from her cage " these guys aren't really killer fruit. They're chameleons."**

"**Chameleons?" said Knuckles, looking at the pink hedgehog.**

"**Yes" said Amy " I think Sticks mistook their colors for fruit, and when she bit one…,"**

"**She thought we were food?!" shouted a green chameleon from the crowd. **

**The angry muttering started up again, until the blue chameleon, obviously the leader for the whole tribe, raised up his staff to make it stop.**

"**It matters not what the intruder thought" the blue chameleon said " The injustice done must still be punished. She must face the beast!"**

"**Wow, hold on there pal!" said Sonic, suddenly speeding in with Tails " Sorry we're a little late, but I couldn't help from overhearing. Isn't feeding Sticks to a giant monster kind of intense?"**

"**Are you volunteering to take her place?" asked the blue chameleon, as some of his tribes pointed their spears towards Sonic " If you do, the stakes will be even more costly for you and your friends."**

"**How costly?" asked Tails.**

"**All your lives shall end," said the blue chameleon.**

**Sonic thought this over for a second before settling on a decision. He had been worse odds in the past.**

"**Sure thing King" said Sonic " bring it on! Show me the way to the beast!"**

"**The name is Valdez" said the blue chameleon " and you will wish you had not interfered with our judgment."**

* * *

**A few minutes later, a whole crowd of chameleons started to gather in the huge, bowl-shaped arena of the stone temple, waiting for the battle to begin. Tails and Sticks had been forced into cages, and looked down along with Knuckles and Amy, observing Sonic standing down on the battlefield.**

**The thoughts running through Knuckles mind were both hope and frustration. He would do anything to get out of this cage and fight a monster like Sonic.**

"**Your friend's a fool," a voice suddenly spoke, surprising the echidna.**

**Right next to Knuckles cage, a purple chameleon stood poised, his yellow eyes staring with an almost neutral glare. Gauntlets covered his wrists, and tiny bite mark could be seen scarring the top of his head.**

"**He must be the one Sticks bit" Knuckles thought before speaking " Who are you?"**

"**My name is Espio" said the chameleon " Valdez's son."**

"**Yowch!" said Knuckles "Sticks really picked the wrong one to bite."**

"**Your friend is a bit…loopy," said Espio.**

"**I would have said crazy" said Knuckles " but that's obvious. My name's Knuckles by the way, and I'm sure Sticks really didn't mean to bite you. She was just hungry that day."**

"**Maybe" said Espio " but the tribe law must be followed, and no one has ever survived the beast."**

"**Sonic will" said Knuckles " you just watch."**

"**Activate the control stone!" shouted Valdez, quieting the arena once everyone was gathered.**

"**Control stone?" thought Sonic, looking over to where an orange chameleon suddenly lit fire to one of the larger gems that decorated the inside of the arena.**

**The large, clear gem soaked up the fire, and radiated with a pulsing, red light. Huge stomping sounds, and loud growling were suddenly heard, making Sonic look towards the arena door. In a matter of seconds, the huge chunk of wood soon burst in, and the jungle beast came leaping out.**

**Sonic looked at the monster for a second, amazed by the sight, before focusing on what he could to do to beat. The jungle beast basically looked like a moss covered wolf, with strong, wooden limbs and fiercely sharp fangs.**

**Tentacled spikes lay poised in the air, sprouting from his back, as the wolf held Sonic in his sights, glaring through red eyes. Valdez lowered down his staff as a signal for the fight to begin. Sonic immediately started to run, avoiding the wolf's claws and tentacle spikes. **

**He kept in this pattern for several seconds, before the wolf bent down and unleashed a fiery howl. Making sure to slide past the flames, Sonic jumped, grinding on root supporting the wolf's tails, and spun for a direct attack on the head.**

**The wolf howled in pain, as Sonic jumped off to a safe distance, waiting for round two to begin. The wolf didn't disappoint and growled at Sonic before howling up into the air.**

**The ground shook, calling up millions of vines to trap Sonic's legs. Sonic had to move fast in order to avoid being caught, as the wolf let out a volley of fire on the whole vine field. Surely, if Sonic had caught and hadn't escaped, he would have been burned to a crisp.**

**The tentacles came back, and Sonic repeated the same process he did before, grinding up the wolf's tail when its guard was down, then smacking it in the head. All of the chameleons in the crowd were surprised by Sonic's tenacity. No one had survived this long against their beast.**

**After the second attack, Sonic jumped off the wolf's head and landed right in front of the Control Stone lit before the fight. Red eyes narrowed, the wolf charged at Sonic this time, fangs wide and ready to bite.**

**The movement was so fast, Sonic barely had anytime to dodge, but when he did, the wolf's fangs, instead of crunching on flesh, gripped the hard edges of the stone. The Control Stone now locked between his teeth, the wolf shook his head furiously, and spewed the gem far away from the arena. All the chameleons gathered instantly gasped in panic.**

**The red glow behind the wolf's eyes suddenly intensified, and it seemed like all of mother nature decided to go out of control. The cages holding Knuckles and the rest of the gang prisoners shattered into bits, and the ground cracked open in long tongues, cutting deep into the earth.**

"**The Control Stone has been lost!" shouted Valdez, running from his stand " Head for the Mother Horn!"**

"**Head for the Mother Horn!" shouted other chameleons in the crowd.**

**Sonic jumped out of the arena, and motioned hastily to his friends.**

"**Come on, we have to get out of here!" he yelled. **

**Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks wasted no time following the hedgehog's demand. Knuckles was at the back of the pack, when he looked back over his shoulder and saw Espio stumble over the edge of the arena, and fall in where the wolf was.**

**There was no time to inform the others to turn around, and Knuckles jumped in to aid the helpless chameleon. Cracks and vines littered the entire ground, and Espio was caught in some plants. **

**Knuckles immediately mustered all of his strength to help set the lizard free, catching the view as the wolf spotted them, eyes glaring in rage.**

"**On second thought" Knuckles thought in his mind " it was better I didn't fight you after all."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were occupied with the commotion of all the chameleons scrambling onto the giant horn in front of the palace, heedless of Knuckles absence. Valdez was urging the whole tribe to climb on top, before joining in himself.**

"**Nature must be set in balance!" called Valdez " You know what to do my friends!"**

**With that said, all of the chameleons suddenly turned invisible, and the Mother Horn glowed bright, shining in a rainbow of flashes. Shielding his eyes from the light, Sonic was surprised to hear the howls from the wolf die down, as if the colors were calming him.**

**Far away, in a small patch of grass where the Control Stone landed, the fire it had absorbed spewed out into the sky, releasing the spell over the jungle beast.**

**In the arena, both Knuckles and Espio let out a huge sigh of relief, as the wolf's eyes turned back to a calmer shade of red, and trotted out back to wherever he came. The sky was littered with cheers that everything was back to peace.**

* * *

**Come early morning, both the chameleons and Sonic's group faced each other at the edge of the temple. There, Valdez explained that the Control Stone, when lit with fire caused an uncontrollable rage for the jungle beast to kill, and the closer it got to the grass, the angrier the beast would become. That's why they contained the Control Stone in the stone arena, keeping the beast's rage under partial control.**

**However, in the event the stone ever was lost, they needed to call upon the Mother Horn, that was connected to all of nature, to set things right again.**

"**I say the trial is complete" said Valdez to Sonic and the group " you are all free to go, but never mistake our kind for fruit again."**

"**Don't worry about that" said Sonic " maybe we'll come to see you again sometime. And we'll Sticks on a leash."**

"**A leash? Aaah!" yelled Sticks, and dashed off into the woods.**

**Chuckles echoed through the group a few seconds before Espio approached Knuckles, saying thanks.**

"**I owe you one now" he stated " and I always repay my debts,"**

**With hearty waves farewell, Sonic and his crew scooted out to go home, relieved that the adventure had ended at last. But as they walked, two sets of eyes were carefully watching them, glowing behind black masks.**


	6. Episode 6: Robot Rumble

**Episode 6: Robot Rumble**

"**Blast it!" yelled Eggman, rumbling his fortress, after another round of doomsday had eluded his grasp. "No matter how I build my machines, Sonic and his crew always find a way to destroy them! Just once, can't it be the other way around?"**

"**Doctor" said Orbot, suddenly floating in during the villain's rant " Snively is waiting for you on Line 1."**

"**Not that rotten little imp" sighed Eggman angrily "Fine, put him on the view screen." **

**Seconds later, the puny, big-nosed genius's head popped up with a smug grin on his face. Oh, how Eggman hated that grin.**

"**Failed again Eggman?" mocked Snively.**

"**Stuff it Snively" said Eggman " I don't see you doing any better,"**

"**At least G.U.N. offers a lot more challenge than a sniveling hedgehog" said Snively " You have tried hundreds of times to destroy him with those pathetic robots you build. They aren't even strong enough to break the spine of a flea."**

"**How dare you criticize my machines!" yelled Eggman " All my robots are top quality,"**

**There probably wasn't a worst time for Orbot and Cubot to appear. Cubot was busy hogging the TV remote, and Orbot was trying to get it back so he could watch his shows. The sight of the two robots fighting was embarrassing to the mustached man.**

"**Top quality indeed" said Snively " my machines top yours any day,"**

"**Is that a challenge?" declared Eggman.**

"**Maybe," said Snively.**

"**Fine" said Eggman " we'll settle this in a contest. Me, you, and every other evil genius you can find. We'll battle robot against robot, and whoever wins will be declared the greatest villain in the land,"**

"**Which is me," said Snively, and clicked off without another word.**

"**Orbot! Cubot!" Eggman yelled, making the two drop the remote " Pull yourselves together! We have a contest to win!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another part of Mobius, a computer beeped inside a dark hideout, attracting the attention of very sharp ears. Stretching out her arms wide in a yawn, a black and white cat eyed the computer screen with deep green eyes.**

**For a moment, she scanned over the message, before jumping excitedly and yelled out to the dark.**

"**Rotor! Rotor!"**

"**What is it Hershey?" asked a purple walrus suddenly lumbering up.**

"**Some kind of robot contest!" said Hershey "And we're invited to attend."**

"**Hmm" said Rotor, reading over the message "Calling all evil geniuses? Hershey, I'm not evil! Whoever sent this to me made a mistake!"**

"**Oh come on Rotor please?" begged Hershey " It will give you a good excuse to finally leave your room."**

"**I don't want to…uh…fine!" said Rotor, unable to resist Hershey when she pulled off the puppy eyes routine " I'll get my equipment. We'll show those evil geniuses how things are done."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down at the beach, working at the hamburger stand, the beaver who had once worked for Dr. Eggman as an intern, Dave, was busy filling up another customer's order when his phone suddenly beeped. He opened up his phone, and smiled in excitement once he read the text.**

"**A robot contest?" said Dave "Sweet! This is the time where I will prove my evil genius to everyone, and Dr. Eggman will wish he never had fired me! Now all I have to do is build the perfect machine."**

"**Hey can I have my more ketchup?" asked the customer in line.**

"**Here!" said Dave, throwing out a ketchup bottle, and then ran off to get ready for the contest.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down at the beach at Tail's and Sonic's home, Tails was busy working on a few upgrades to the Tornado while Sonic was forced to join in on a shopping trip with Sticks and Amy.**

**When Amy first brought up the proposal for a shopping trip this morning Sonic's answer was automatically 'No'. Apparently, Sticks needed a new wardrobe, and Amy insisted to take her clothes shopping. And when she asked Sonic to tag along, the blue hedgehog was very adamant to refuse. **

"**But we need a third person to tell whether we look fabulous in our new outfits," said Amy.**

"**Then why not ask someone else then?" said Sonic " No means no!"**

**Amy just glared at Sonic for that retort, and just like Tails knew would happen, seconds later Sonic gave into the glare and went out with the girls. The twin-tailed fox chuckled silently to himself. No matter how much Sonic struggled to win an argument with Amy, the pink hedgehog always seemed to find a way to win.**

"**Good luck Sonic," thought Tails, rolling out from under the plane, wiping sweat from his brow.**

"**Nice design Tails" suddenly spoke a female voice " but compared to my designs it's second rate."**

**Tails almost jumped at hearing the familiar tone, and turned to see a cocky, dark orange and white female fox staring back at him with cold, blue eyes. The smug smile that painted her face made Tails almost grind his fists in rage.**

"**Fiona," he stated. **

**Back in his college days, Tails and Fiona worked as rivals in the scientific world, always trying to best each other to prove whose machines were the best. Tails worked hard and eventually built himself higher, stopping Eggman when he unleashed a dudded missile upon the town.**

**Celebrated along with Sonic, Tails was recognized as one of the finest heroes Mobius had ever seen. Fiona grew jealous of Tails success, and swore revenge against the twin-tailed fox, turning her brain to the evil side, just so she could have a chance to take her rival down. It had been many years since he last saw her.**

"**What are you doing here Fiona?" asked Tails.**

"**You didn't hear?" said Fiona, then gasped " Oh, that's right you're not an evil genius. How could you possibly know about the robot competition Eggman set up for the evil genius's all over the world?"**

"**Competition?" asked Tails " What are you talking about?"**

**And with that, Fiona handed over a flyer for the yellow fox to read. Scanning over the page, Tails eyes caught with interest as he read the words;**

_**Attention Evil Doers Everywhere,**_

_**Come this Saturday there will be a special competition being held within my Robo Coliseum. Whoever designs and builds the most vicious robot will win the title of 'Most Superior Evil Genius of All Time'. The only flaw is you'll have to fight your way through the ranks first, and manage to beat a few of my machines, which I'm sure you can't.**_

_**Saturday! And no hedgehogs allowed! That means you Sonic!**_

"**Eggman's hosting a robot contest?" asked Tails surprised.**

"**For all the real genius's out there" said Fiona, snatching the flyer back from Tails " not two-bit losers who degrade themselves by working under an ego-maniac like Sonic."**

**That insult about Sonic made Tails grind his fists in a blind rage, and he stood up to confront Fiona with his anger. His light blue eyes were hard and cold.**

"**Don't you dare speak that way about Sonic!" yelled Tails " He's the greatest hero Mobius has ever seen!"**

"**And you his invisible sidekick" mocked Fiona, not moved by Tails words " Face it, even if you reworked your image a thousand times, you'll always be a loser to me."**

"**Oh yeah" said Tails " I'll show you just what a loser I am! I'm going to enter that robot contest, and beat your socks off!"**

"**Good luck getting in," scoffed Fiona, walking away in victory. Her path to revenge had now opened.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in town, Dave was having problems thinking up of clever designs he could win the robot contest with. He needed to create something powerful, something unique, something that would make all of 's creations cry out in pain as it beat them to a pulp.**

**Suddenly, the blue beaver stopped as he heard a conversation taking place nearby. Carefully, he sneaked around a corner, and looked upon the two people carrying out.**

"**Oh many thanks lad" said Salty, the blue hippo everyone knew around as a master sailor in his day " without your might, it would have taken me forever to fix that wall before Pepper found out."**

"**No problem Mr. Salty" said Knuckles, dusting off his hands " I'm not the muscle of Team Sonic for nothing."**

"**Muscle, hmm" Dave thought interestingly " he'll fit in perfect with my plan."**

* * *

**Back at Eggman's fortress, the mad doctor was busy looking over the entries for robot competition when he heard the sounds of soft jets land behind him. Putting down the papers with a twisted smile, Eggman curled his fingers cruelly, and turned to face the two visitors who had just arrived. **

"**Gentlemen, let the games begin,"**

* * *

**Early the next morning, a tired yawn split through the silence of the air as Sonic the Hedgehog stretched out his arms, tired from his torture the previous day. Spending time with Amy and Sticks at the mall had been a nightmare.**

**Standing amongst thousands of girly clothes, and having to compliment Amy and Sticks every time they came out and wore them. Let's just say Sonic was really glad he got to speed back home after six hours of torment.**

**Deciding to get some breakfast, Sonic hopped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, craving bowl of cereal real bad. Minutes later, he sat down eating, enjoying the savory taste as it entered his mouth. But then, on the last spoonful, Sonic paused feeling something was a little weird.**

**Where was Tails? He hadn't heard a peep from him for the last two hours. **

"**In fact I didn't see him last night either" thought Sonic in his mind " but I was so relieved from ditching the girls that I went to sleep without much thought."**

**Curious to the mystery of his missing pal, Sonic decided to walk into Tails lab, and stopped in shock when he realized his twin-tailed companion was not there.**

"**Strange," thought Sonic, and looked around for clues.**

**By the state of Tails workbench, Sonic could tell that the fox had been busy at work on something, perhaps all night, which explained why he never went to bed. But where was he now? Sonic puzzled over this fact for a moment before a certain flyer caught his eye.**

"**Eggman? Robot competition? Why would Tails be interested in competing…"**

**Sonic cleared his mind the thoughts immediately. It didn't matter why Tails decided to go, it's that he went. Anything with Eggman's name on it was destined to be a trap, and Tails would need his help if something went wrong.**

**Grabbing the flyer in his hand, Sonic raced and sped off, leaving a cloud dust in the sand.**

* * *

**Cheers exploded from the mechanical voices of a metal crowd, as they pumped their fists from the stands, eager for action to take place in the Robo Coliseum. The giant, metal-blue structure stood out like a sore against the mountains where Eggman had it built.**

**The mustached genius approached the high balcony overlooking the stands, and peered down into the arena below, where all of his major competition had just arrived. Snively, Rotor, Fiona, Dave, and some stranger keeping his identity hush hush. **

"**This is going to be easy," thought Eggman, then cleared out his throat to quiet the crowd.**

**The crowd went silent, and the evil genius held out his hands in order to speak.**

"**Welcome all my fellow Evil Doers, and Snively, to the first ever Eggman Robot Competition. In order to choose really who is the most brilliant among us, we shall fight with our most deadly machines and come out to win. Losers will be punished harshly. Now, let the games begin!"**

**Round One soon came underway with Snively vs. Rotor. Snively's Destructotron faced off against Rotor's Dancing Lily. Snively nearly laughed himself to the ground when he saw Rotor's machine.**

**His Dancing Lily was pathetically small compared to the Destructotron. There was no way that medium-sized, robotic flower could do anything to hurt his machine. Snively was soon proven wrong when the fight began, as the metal petals twisted around the robot flower, creating deep cuts in Snively's machine.**

**He had built the Destructotron with the strongest armor possible, and Rotor's Dancing Lily was made out of an alloy that could slice it to bits. Add to that that Rotor's machine was practically dancing around Snively's heavier model, only increased the puny man's frustration. **

"**This calls for a change in strategy," said Snively, pressing a button on his watch.**

**On the field, Destructotron was still trying to get a lock on the Dancing Lily as it came in for another attack, when Snively's command reached its system and it exploded on sight.**

**The blast was powerful, sending Rotor's Dancing Lily far away to burn and break on the arena floor. Once the smoke from the explosion was clear, both Orbot and Cubot, who standing as judges to the scene, looked unsure how to call the match since both robots were destroyed.**

**Orbot was about to call a draw when Snively's Destructotron suddenly started to rebuild itself, each part moving individually to construct into one body. The sight stunned the crowd, and even Eggman for moment, as Orbot called out the winner to be Snively.**

**Snively looked up to the podium where Eggman stood.**

"**Beat that Doctor," his sneer seemed to say. **

"**Don't worry" Eggman thought in response " I will,"**

* * *

**Next up it was Round Two, Dave vs. Eggman. It was Eggman's army of robotic flunkies versus Knuckles in metal armor. **

**Knuckles looked over his army of opponents with violent pleasure. This was even going to be more fun than Dave convinced him back at the square.**

**Yesterday, after Knuckles had finished helping Salty out, the blue beaver approached Knuckles telling about the contest Eggman was having, and asked him whether he was interested in going undercover as a robot to win Eggman's game.**

**It took some convincing, but finally Knuckles agreed to help Dave out, and was fitted with robotic armor to make him appear more machine than flesh. A red helmet rested upon Knuckles head, with yellow slits for eyes, while spiky, metal plates covered his arms, legs, and tail. His chest plate was sturdy and smooth, with a white crescent mark on front.**

"**Attack!" called Eggman to his robotic army, and they all speeded towards Knuckles in a surge.**

**In almost no time at all, Knuckles punched his way through the ranks, destroying Eggman's machines with the might of his fists. Reluctantly, Eggman had to hand the second round over to Dave, but he still had plenty of diabolical plans locked for this contest.**

* * *

**Round Three was Fiona vs. the stranger in the brown cloak. Right away, the female fox already knew who lay under that disguise. **

"**Glad you could make it Tails," she scoffed.**

**Knowing that he had been found out, Tails tore away his cloak, revealing his features to the whole crowd. Eggman stood up in the balcony stunned.**

"**Tails? What's he doing here?" and then he stopped and thought " Wait, then if he's here, that means Sonic is nearby as well. Rats! That little pest will ruin everything! I think it's time to make my move,"**

**And as Egggman left the balcony to carry on with his evil plot, the bell for the third round rang clear, signaling for both Tails and Fiona's robots to fight. Fiona had created a Tiger-Bot painted with beautiful stripes. By the design Tails could instantly assess that it was built for agility and speed, and the claws definitely looked powerful enough to kill.**

"**Alright here we go," said Tails, pressing a button on his watch, and TQ, his old translating robot, rolled up onstage. Tails had spent months reconstructing him and making improvements, since Sticks threw it off a cliff.**

**Fiona instantly laughed at the pathetic appliance. There was no way that puny thing would beat her machine.**

**Tiger-Bot immediately charged at TQ, claws out and ready to slice, a roar escaping from its fangs. TQ immediately ran away from the attack, and translated the roar into words.**

"**I'm going to kill you,"**

"**That's not surprising," said Tails, and pressed a few more buttons on his watch to activate TQ's upgrades.**

**Instantly TQ went into Break Mode. In this new program, he was equipped with a discharge beacon that could disable any electronic device within a small area. He hadn't really had a chance to test this new feature yet, but with Fiona's Tiger-Bot charging in for another assault, Tails knew he didn't have any choice. **

**An antenna suddenly popping from his head, TQ began broadcasting the discharge signal, breaking down all machines within a two mile radius. The cheering crowd suddenly went silent, turned off by the discharge beam, and even Destructotron, Orbot, and Cubot were sent under.**

**Unfortunately, Tiger-Bot was still awake and sliced apart TQ with its claw, ripping it to shreds. Tails stared forlornly at the shattered remains of his robot, while Fiona stood tall with a smirk.**

"**Clever using a discharge signal" stated Fiona " but I already anticipated that move, as well as what happens next."**

**With that said, Fiona snapped her fingers, and Tiger-Bot immediately turned its gleering red eyes towards Tails.**

**Tails spine stiffened in fear, quietly urging his tails that it was time to get away, when Tiger-Bot suddenly pounced, aiming for the kill. The claws of death were upon the fox, mere inches from spilling his blood upon on the ground, when suddenly a miracle speeded in.**

**Soaring down like a blue comet from above, Sonic the Hedgehog blasted into the ring, smashing Tiger-Bot to bits before it could reach his pal. To Snively, Fiona, and Rotor, the hero's sudden appearance was a shocking sight.**

"**Sonic" Tails asked, also " What are you doing…"**

**But before the fox could finish, all of the exits suddenly off, trapping both villains and heroes inside. Knuckles removed his armor, and stared around stunned. What was going on here?**

**That's when Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles suddenly appeared, flying high with their guns pointed at Sonic and the others. It wasn't long before Eggman's voice suddenly sounded through the speakers as well.**

"**So sorry to leave during the middle of the contest, but the only winner tonight is going to be me! This whole coliseum is rigged to blow within the next thirty seconds, eliminating all my evil competition and foes from ever causing me trouble again. Take that under your inventory Snively! Who's number one now?"**

"**Oh, by the way, if you try to Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles have my full permission to destroy you. See you later suckers!"**

**With that said, Eggman's voice cut off, and the thirty second countdown begun. Sonic immediately speeded over to the doors so he could pry them loose, but they wouldn't even budge an inch. Knuckles also tried mustering his incredible, but failed in the same way Sonic had.**

**Snively, Rotor, Tails, and Fiona unfortunately couldn't offer any quick solutions as the seconds ticked by. It looked like all of them were stuck here to transform into a cloud of dust.**

**Ten seconds left, and the situation looked grim, until a powerful force suddenly decided to blast in the doors from the outside. Seeing an escape route now open, Sonic's group and the genius's didn't waste time before dashing out the exit.**

**Seconds after they escaped, the whole Robo Coliseum blasted up into a big ball of fire. **

"**Well" said Sonic to Tails, after the explosion settled " there goes your robot career,"**

"**Ah, it's fine" said Tails " I'm not much of an evil genius anyway. But who caused the explosion so we could out?"**

"**Don't know" said Knuckles, walking up to them " but all the villains are long gone. I have doubts we'll ever be seeing them again."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, over in the shadows of the rocks a few yards away, a purple walrus was being helplessly dragged back towards home by an angry hand, coated in black and red fur.**


	7. Episode 7: Origins Pt1

**Episode 7: Origins Pt.1**

**Long ago, in the world of the Ancients, a powerful source of energy fell down from the sky, bringing with the curse of either creating harmony or disorder. The strange gem radiated its own pure light, making all who had seen it whisper in wonder. In an effort to control this power, the Ancients sealed some the gem's power away in tiny crystals, and then hid the big stone where they were sure it would be safe.**

**Peace continued on for centuries as the Ancients continued to grow and thrive, but then, a change came into air when a strange disease spread through the land, and one Ancient was predicted to die.**

**That Ancient happened to be the Chief Mechanic for the entire clan, a slippery snake named Lyric. Lyric was considered to be a genius, a master in the mechanical arts. His brilliance resulted in the construction of many Ancient cities, bringing with it glory and beauty with every gadget in place.**

**But when the disease came, and Lyric grew deadly ill, told that he may not live, the snake refused to accept his fate and started working on ways to change it. He craved for the power that had spawned the crystals, knowing that just one touch of its life energy could restore his body to the way it was.**

**The location of the Chaos Gem was hidden by the Elders however, and they would not give it away without a fight. Lyric knew this only too well.**

"**I must prepare for my finest battle" hissed Lyric as he descended down into the depths of his lab " Tonight I either live, or my people die."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, many centuries later, glowing in the shadows of a moonlit beach, a red figure lay curled up around the sand, shivering at the touch of a lapping tide. Long spines hung down like dreadlocks, while spiked, white gloves and Lego-like shoes sported his hands and feet.**

**A white, horizontal crescent stood outshone as the stranger rose up and opened his eyes revealing their violet sheen. His thoughts were a whirl of confusion, where the only thing that made sense was a name, his name; Knuckles.**

"**Wha…where am I?" thought Knuckles, looking around his surroundings confused. Things around didn't seem too familiar with him at all.**

**Staggering up and feeling cold, Knuckles waddled his way down the beach, leaving tracks in the sand behind. With the moon guiding his path, Knuckles staggered towards the East side of the beach where high cleft rose up, made with ragged stones. A cave stood out carved within, surrounded by those stones, Knuckles wondered inside.**

**Darkness met his eyes for a moment, when all of a sudden a bright light caught his gaze at the tunnel's end. Shielding his eyes to lessen the glare, Knuckles eyes grew with a breath of silent wonder when the beauty on an ancient chamber came into his view.**

**There, centered in a palace of blue and white stones, a pedestal stood, adorned with seven crystals, decorating its ring like a crown. A rainbow of colors sprouted out from each, attracting Knuckles like a moth to flame, but what he most wanted to feel was their warmth.**

**The chill of the waves had sunken deep into his wet fur, making it desirable to near any source of heat, wherever it could be found. Rising his large hands above the crystals, Knuckles basked in their warmth for a few moments before suddenly feeling droopy and falling on the floor, resting into a deep sleep.**

**Inside the echidna's dreams, a strange voice called out to his mind.**

"**Serve me. Free me. Lead me to the gem."**

"**The gem?" Knuckles thought confused "What is that voice?"**

**The echidna would discover that all in time.**

* * *

"**Ah hah!" came a shout from the library as an excited Amy Rose rushed out with a book in hand "This is it! I knew it was real! I have to tell the others right away!"**

**Minutes later she appeared at Sonic's house, where Sonic and Tails were busy playing on the beach. The two friends were locked hard inside a volleyball game, with Sonic seeming to take an early lead as winner. Tails was breathing from exhaustion dealing with Sonic's superfast strikes. **

"**Ha, see if you can get this one Tails," said Sonic, spiking the ball again.**

"**I've got you Sonic," said Tails, flying towards the top of the net.**

**Mastering the air, Tails quickly spiked the ball back at Sonic as the hedgehog countered with his speed. Soon the volleyball was firing rapidly back and forth as if it was nothing more than a streak of light.**

"**He's not going to me this time," thought Tails, ready to deliver the final strike.**

**However, before the fox could hit the ball again, a sudden yell broke his concentration, making him miss and fall in the sand.**

"**Hey Sonic! Tails!" yelled Amy, running up " Guess what?"**

"**Amy, what's going on?" asked Sonic, surprised that the pink hedgehog was here.**

"**I think I've found a clue to the discovery of the century!" said Amy "We have to tell Cliff so that he can form an expedition right away."**

"**An expedition to where?" asked Tails, standing up from the sand.**

"**A mystical place called…" paused Amy " Angel Island,"**

* * *

**About an hour later, after finding out that Cliff was visiting a dig, Sonic and his friends rushed over to the site, and found the old, jackrabbit busy teaching a deep orange, striped badger how to eat with a fork. So far, it looked like the badger wasn't having much luck.**

"**Hi Cliff" said Sonic once they came up " still trying to teach Sticks how to be normal?"**

"**I'm trying to," said Cliff.**

**A few digs ago, Sticks the badger had appeared during one of Cliff's expeditions, completely feral and out of control. Luckily, Sonic and his friends had been visiting during that one expedition, and helped control the situation before it could get any worse.**

**Since then, Sticks had been training to be civil alongside Cliff's team. At least she speaking more clearly now than before, though it still didn't make much sense.**

**Pulling Cliff's attention away from Sticks for a second, Amy told Cliff about her discovery, making the rabbit's eyes perk up with interest. Carefully he listened to every detail, but then his smile frowned when Amy asked if he would organize an expedition.**

"**Sorry Amy" said Cliff " but I can't go with you. My crew needs here, but maybe you can take Sticks, she knows the wilds."**

"**Yeah sure" said Amy " she's welcome to come,"**

**Sonic and Tails looked at each other like it was a bad idea.**

"**Okay" said Sonic to Cliff " so you can't come, but can you give us any clues about this Angel Island Cliff?"**

"**Legend says that long ago a race named the Ancients were friends with a tribe who floated up in the clouds, guarding a sacred source that was told to control the powers of life and death. However, when the great tragedy came, all signs of these great races faded into mystery, and are only clues are in the artifacts."**

"**So, where do you think it will be?" asked Tails.**

"**Hmmm" thought Cliff before speaking " try the area near the Black Sun Forest. It hasn't been searched for artifacts yet, and you may find some clues."**

"**Will do that" said Sonic, nodding his head " let's go team."**

**And with that said Sonic, Sticks, Tails, and Amy ran off, heading towards a great adventure.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, feeling a little better and confused from his sleep in the cave, Knuckles decided to take a little walk through the nearby forest, hoping to clear his head. Even after all that rest, no memories came back to him on just how he arrived on this strange world.**

**The whispers in his dreams last night, seemed to want to remind him of something, but what it couldn't be told.**

"**Maybe today I'll find the answers," thought Knuckles, and continued on his walk.**

**About an hour passed by, and just as Knuckles was about to feel a lot calmer about the place he was in, something dark and unexpected whooshed above his head.**

"**What the?!" asked Knuckles, looking above.**

**Quicker than the red echidna could see, a black flash speeded throughout the trees, heading straight towards the eastern edge of the forest. Curious to what this strange sighting could be, Knuckles chased after the dark figure, unknowing what he would find.**

**Minutes later, the forest edge was upon them, and Knuckles stopped before he could leave the shadows of the trees. A small village lay just ahead, thriving with life, until the dark figure Knuckles chased suddenly jumped out of its treetop home, and landed far over in the village exploding like a bomb.**

**The concussion wave from the blast was large and strong, knocking Knuckles back several feet, and making him shaky to stand, gathering back his bearings before he raced back to see the result.**

**A burning hole in the ground stood, where seconds before, a thriving village lay. Dead bodies scattered the landscape, and Knuckles was horrified by the sight.**

"**Did what I see that cause this?" thought Knuckles, and then ran into the hole to help.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, just outside the borders of the recently blown up village, Sonic and friends were walking up the path, on their expedition to find Angel Island.**

"**Okay" said Amy, as she climbed up a small hill " we're almost to the Black Forest. There's a village we can hit up ahead for fresh supplies."**

"**Then let's get there," said Sonic, speeding away " See ya!"**

**In a flash the hedgehog was gone, taking off as a blue streak in the grass. However, just as Sonic was enjoying the thrill of blood pumping through his veins, smoke caught his eyes directly where Amy said the village would be, and stopped in his tracks.**

"**Whoa," said Sonic stunned, as he looked upon the horror scene before his eyes.**

**Minutes later, Tails and the rest of the group caught up with him, joining Sonic in his stare.**

"**What happened?" said Tails.**

"**Ha!" gasped Sticks " The gremlins have released their deadly super ray!" **

"**Let's go find out," said Sonic, and they headed towards the village.**

**Inside the town, those citizens who were fortunate enough to survive the blast, busied themselves with rebuilding the town and burying those who died. An old bear noticed Sonic's group as they arrived, and walked over to greet the guests.**

"**Ah, more friendly faces" said the bear " have you've come to help out too?"**

"**What happened here?" asked Sonic.**

"**I don't know" said the bear " everything was going fine when 'boom!' this happened. Much had been lost. But luckily, a stranger taking a hike through the forest saw our plight and came to lend a helping hand. His strength is amazing, just watch."**

**With that said, the bear pointed his claw over to a nearby building where Knuckles was busy at work, helping clear some of the debris. Sonic and his group looked on in amazement as the red echidna suddenly lifted up a whole pile of lumber and just tossed it aside, flinging it away like it weighed nothing at all.**

"**Who is he?" asked Amy.**

"**Knuckles," said the bear, and walked Sonic's group over to him.**

"**Hey guy," Sonic called out, making the echidna turn around and notice them. Knuckles just raised his eye ridge confused.**

**Quickly the bear guided them through the introductions, and once he was satisfied that they properly met, he left to help continue with the repairs, leaving the group alone. **

"**So" said Amy, hoping to strike up a conversation " do you live around here?"**

"**I don't live anywhere" said Knuckles, crossing his arm " These people just needed help and I came."**

"**Do you know what caused this?" asked Tails, curious.**

"**Not really" said Knuckles " but I have an idea,"**

**Suspicious about how cryptic that sounded, Sonic decided to ask something else.**

"**Why are you out here anyway?" **

"**I don't know" said Knuckles, dropping his arms "This place doesn't feel like home to me at all."**

"**Ah, he's lost" said Amy, instantly taking pity on the echidna's situation " Hey, I know, why don't you come with us?"**

"**Come with you?" asked Knuckles " To where?"**

"**We're on our way to a mystical place called Angel Island where some ancient artifacts can be found" said Amy "with your strength to help us, there's no way we can't find the ruins."**

"**Hold on Amy" said Sonic " no need to pressure the guy,"**

"**Yeah" said Sticks " his red color is just perfect color for keeping the angry bulls away."**

"**Angry bulls?" asked Tails, looking towards the badger confused.**

"**Sure" said Sticks " they always come out to lay their eggs this time of year."**

**Ignoring Sticks comments about the bulls, Knuckles found himself looking at Amy and thinking over the pink hedgehog's offer. Something about the name 'Angel Island' rang true in his brain, like it was a name he used to know but felt disconnected from. Kind of like he was attracted to those crystals last night too. If he joined Sonic and his group, was it possible he could learn more about his past.**

"**Alright" said Knuckles, finally making his choice " I'll come along with you."**

* * *

**A few hours later, the sun set upon the Black Forest as Sonic's team, and their newly added member trailed through the denseness of the trees. Although Sonic didn't want to admit it, having Knuckles strength along came in handy.**

"**It's starting to get dark guys" said Tails " shouldn't we rest for the night?"**

"**Sure pal" said Sonic, looking around the area they were currently in " we'll camp here."**

**Within minutes, makeshift beds were made, and the whole group settled down to rest. Sleep came upon them soon under the star-blanketed night. Knuckles had taken rest underneath a giant tree, when his thoughts suddenly entered a clouded world, where the voice from last night could also be heard.**

"**Serve me. Free me," spoke the voice " Find the gem."**

"**Who are you?" Knuckles dream-self called, hoping whoever was speaking would respond.**

**A light blue mist suddenly appeared, transforming until it looked like a giant snake. Knuckles was stunned by the sight, dropping in a fighting stance automatically, even though he guessed he wouldn't be able to land a punch.**

"**I am Lyric" responded the snake-mist " you came just as I called."**

"**You called me here?" asked Knuckles surprised "Is that why I can't remember anything? Why did you call me? Why I should find this gem?"**

"**The gem belongs to our kind" said Lyric " The power of life and death. These deceivers seek to use it for their own gain, and must be stopped. Use the crystals to destroy them!"**

"**What? No!" said Knuckles refusing " I can't do that!"**

"**You are a useless pawn" said Lyric, hissing angrily " I will be free!"**

**And with that said, the misty-snake charged at Knuckles, wrapping the dream echidna tightly up in his tail. **

**Back in reality, the sleeping Knuckles winced, feeling the battle going on in his mind. Finally, the wincing stopped, and the eyes Knuckles flashed open, glowing in their purple gaze.**

**Wordlessly, he looked upon Sonic and the others still soundless in slumber, unaware of the evil smirk growing on his lips.**

* * *

**Tails was flying high in the clear skies above Mobius, behind the controls of his sleek Tornado. The plane's engines hummed harmoniously as the foxy pilot peered out from over the sides, observing the beautiful landscapes below.**

**Suddenly, storm clouds encrusted the peaceful views, slashing lightning and thunder as they filled the sky.**

**Scared, Tails tried to pivot the plane through the thunder-bolts, but one of the electric blasts managed to strike the plane's engines, causing the whole machine to suddenly nosedive towards the ground.**

**Tails awoke back in reality, just in time to notice a spiked fist come to his face. Utilizing all the speed training he had gained from Sonic, Tails quickly dodged through the punch, making it hit a tree instead, causing all the others to wake up after the sound.**

"**What's going on?" asked Sonic, seeking an answer to disturbance, and then finally noticed Knuckles, violet eyes glowing with rage, with his fist still aimed at the tree.**

"**I don't understand" said Amy, suddenly frightened of the echidna " I thought we were friends."**

"**The angry bulls have gotten to him with their venomous sting!" yelled Sticks " He's going to destroy us all!"**

"**Not on my watch," said Sonic, spin-dashing towards Knuckles. **

**Knuckles barely had time to dodge as the speed and force of Sonic's assault pushed both foes tumbling out of the forest, and down a steep, rocky cliff, leading to the beach below. **

**There was a harsh landing as both opponents crashed in the sand, sending flares of pain throughout their bodies as they tried to rise and stand. Sonic managed to get up first, and walked over to Knuckles, just as the weary echidna rose up on his arms. His mind was dizzy and confused, while the eyes had returned to their voilet shade.**

"**Wha...what happened?" Knuckles thought.**

"**What happened to you?!" demanded Sonic, anger clear on his tone.**

"**I don't know" said Knuckles, looking at the blue hedgehog " I think I...remember...Aah!"**

**A sudden pain suddenly flashed through Knuckles head, making him grabbing it tight with his hands. The stress of the memories! The call! It was to much!**

**Without a word to Sonic, Knuckles turned away and sprinted down the beach, heading back towards the cave.**

"**Where's he going?" asked Amy, as she and the others finally caught up with Sonic.**

"**I don't know" said Sonic, "but let's follow him!"**

**And with that said, they dashed off after the echidna.**

* * *

"**The crystals!" thought Knuckles, as he finally returned to pedestal inside the cave " I have to protect the crystals!"**

"**Knuckles!" shouted out Sonic, as he and the rest of the gang came in.**

**Gasps of awe could be heard as four friends absorbed the sights of their surroundings, but Knuckles wasn't impressed with their amaze. Deep hatred welled in the echidna's heart, wishing them to go.**

"**You shouldn't be here!" growled Knuckles "All of you, leave!"**

**Sticks, Tails, Sonic and Amy stood shocked in disbelief, as Knuckles removed the red, power Chaos Crystal from the stand.**

"**I remember now" said Knuckles " my mission. He shall not be released!"**

**With that said, Knuckles activated the power of the Chaos Crystal and absorbed it into his body, fusing it with his DNA. The effect of the energy greatly improved Knuckles physical strength and size, making him tower over Sonic and his friends. **

**His arms and chest were massive now, while his legs remained small. Fury glared from behind his violet eyes, as he pounded together his spiked fists while staring at Sonic, daring the hedgehog to defy him. Sonic readily took that challenge. Even though the blue hedgehog had no idea what was going on, he was never one to back down from a fight.**

"**Run!" yelled Tails, leading the girls away as the two foes engaged. **

**They were now closer to the ancient beyond the crystal pedestal, looking on with both awe and horror as they watched the fight.**

"**We have to think of some way to help Sonic," said Amy.**

"**Yeah, but how?" asked Sticks.**

"**Hey" said Tails, suddenly attracting their attention " look at the inscriptions on this door. Doesn't it remind you of something?"**

"**The map!" said Amy, pulling out her parchment " See? This character matches the symbol right here!"**

"**If that's true" she continued " then this could be the passage that leads to Angel Island!"**

"**But how do we open it?" wondered Tails.**

"**Hey look" said Sticks, pointing at the door " one of these marks is glowing."**

**Tails and Amy immediately focused their attention on where the badger was pointing, and quickly confirmed that she was correct. One of the marks was indeed glowing on the door.**

"**Red" said Amy studying the color " Hey, that's the same color of the crystal Knuckles absorbed."**

"**Then the crystals must be the key" said Tails " I bet if we remove them all from that pedestal, the door will open wide."**

**Sonic breathed hard as he suddenly landed next to the group, winded from his fight with Knuckles. Absorbing that crystal earlier had made the echidna all that more deadly, it wasn't going to be an easy fight to win.**

"**Sonic" said Tails, looking at his friend " you have to pull those crystals out of the pedestal. They're the key to unlocking this door."**

"**No problem," said Sonic, speeding back into the fight.**

**Utilizing his superior agility, the blue hedgehog skillfully dodged through Knuckles next array of attacks, and stopped near the pedestal, plucking out the crystals one by one.**

"**No!" Knuckles yelled, rushing to stop Sonic, but was to late as the blue hedgehog pulled the final crystal from the stand.**

**Silence gripped the room, as Knuckles dropped to his knees in frustrated anger, while Sonic and the crew watched.**

"**This is not possible" Knuckles breathed, highly disappointed in himself " I have failed. My mission…was to stop you."**

"**Mission?" asked Sonic, confused "What are you talking about?"**

**And that's when the nightmare occurred. With all of the Chaos Crystals now free from their posts, the key marks carved along the ancient door activated, making it click and swing open wide. **

**Tails, Amy, and Sticks instantly backed themselves up to where Sonic and Knuckles were as cold, harsh wind suddenly blew into the room, carrying evil laughter among its waves.**

**Shielding his eyes, Sonic carefully peered beyond the door to see a dark form approaching, and Knuckles gasped beside him, recognizing the figure from his dreams.**

"**Lyric," Knuckles breathed.**

"**Yes" said the green, half-robotic snake as he slithered into the room " I'm back."**

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Episode 8: A Rouge Agent

**Episode 8: A Rouge Agent**

**A few weeks later, after the Robot Rumble incident, things on Mobius slowly returned to their normal pace. For the first time in a while, Sonic and his friends could lay down and relax.**

**However, at this moment, they weren't partying at the beach, but instead in the Mobius Art Museum, where a new piece of treasure was about to be revealed.**

"**Uh, this is so boring," said Sonic, fiddling with the tie on his tux.**

"**Sonic be polite" said Amy " there are gentlemen here."**

"**I had enough practice being a gentleman when you forced me to be Stick's escort" said Sonic "this whole party is a drag."**

"**Oh relax" said Amy " at least Knuckles looks like he's having fun."**

**At that statement, Sonic turned his head in the echidna's direction, seeing Knuckles hanging out with a couple of rich snobs laughing at some joke he made. In fact, those were the same rich snobs who came to Knuckles rescue when Eggman attacked with his Ballot Bot.**

"**Hmm" thought Sonic " I guess not all rich people are bad."**

**The hedgehog's thoughts were soon interrupted when the clang of glass chimed, turning everyone's attention to the center of the room. There, the Mayor stood next to a pedestal with a cloth on it, ready for the big reveal.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen" said the Mayor " thank you all for coming to this joyous event. It my great pleasure, to present to you...the Star of Babylon."**

**With that said the cloth was removed from the pedestal and whole crowd 'OOo-ed' with awe at seeing the gem. Shining blue with a shape similar to a six-pointed star, the Star of Babylon was truly a wonder to behold.**

"**Wow" said Knuckles rich beaver friend, poking the echidna " quite exquisite wouldn't you agree."**

"**Yeah," said Knuckles, unable to take his eyes off the gem.**

**Suddenly, just then, the lights went out, startling everyone in the room.**

"**What's going on?" said Amy, huddling close to Sonic.**

"**I don't know," said the hedgehog.**

**Seconds later, the lights flashed back on, stunning the crowd of guests as they tried to adjust to the sudden change. Once sure that they could all see well, a woman screamed, attracting panic to the room.**

"**The Star of Babylon!" she yelled " It's gone!"**

**While the aristocrats instantly went into panic mode, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy quickly gathered together to talk about chasing after the thief.**

"**Alright" said Sonic to his friends " the crook couldn't have gone far. Knuckles, you go outside while Amy and I check the museum. Report back if you find anything."**

**With a nod of agreement, the three friends split, hoping to catch the thief.**

**Running out the front exit, Knuckles circled around the museum's corner, and started checking the alleyways along sides. Trash and litter lay scattered around with no sign of a thief in sight, that is until a unexpected sound caused Knuckles to glance up towards the roof.**

**There, crawling out a skylight with a bag in their fist, a shadowed figure stepped out into the night, searching for a way to escape. **

"**Oh no you don't!" said Knuckles, climbing up the building quickly with his spiked fists.**

**Thunder surged through the hard stone of the museum as Knuckles made his climb, stunning the thief on top of the roof. Looking over with curiosity, the thief gasped when she spotted Knuckles climbing towards her, spread out her wings and flew away.**

**Not willing to give up on his target, which he now could discern as a bat, Knuckles took off after his quarry, determined to stay on the hunt.**

**Bounding across rooftops, Knuckles ran after the thief, keeping up with almost Sonic pace as the thief flew. As the Town Square came up with all of its attractions and food stands, Knuckles found himself forced to jump down to street level, keeping pace with the thief below.**

**Tables with parasails made for tricky maze to run through, slowing more and more of the echidna's pace. The muscles in his legs were tiring from the exertion, and the thief was pulling ahead. If he didn't find a way to catch up soon, he would never get that bat.**

**Finally, an idea popped into Knuckles brain as he snagged a metal tray away from a nearby table. Stopping for a moment to take careful aim, Knuckles flung out the tray like a Frisbee, aiming for the bat in the sky.**

**In seconds, the makeshift weapon had met its mark, causing the bat to scream out in pain, and send her plummeting straight to the ground.**

"**Yes!" Knuckles cheered to himself, before running off to check on the condition of his prey.**

**When he finally found the bat, she was struggling to stand up, her back aching pain over the damage done to her wings. **

"**Give up Bat?" asked Knuckles, stepping up.**

"**Not a chance!" said the bat, throwing something at Knuckles " and the name is Rouge."**

**Before Knuckles could even dodge, the device hit square in his chest, sending shockwaves flowing through his entire body. Rendered powerless by the electricity, Knuckles collapsed onto the ground, growling with rage as he glared at his foe.**

"**You're good honey" said Rouge, the moonlight reflecting off of her white fur " but still no match for me."**

"**I'll show you a match!" spat Knuckles.**

"**Such spirit" said Rouge, grinning " I can see why Shadow has such an interest in you."**

"**Shadow?" said Knuckles surprised "What does he have to do with this?"**

"**Wish I could say handsome but I've got to fly" said Rouge, lifting back into the air, despite the pain to her wings " I hope that we meet another time."**

**With that said, the bat blew a kiss at Knuckles and flew, leaving the echidna to sit on the ground and wonder just what trouble he had gotten into.**

* * *

**The next day, at Tails house, the whole Sonic Boom gang had gathered into the fox's lab, going over the events that had happened last night. **

**Sonic and Amy reported that the only thing that had been stolen was the Star of Babylon, and that the police had no clue to where the thief could have went.**

**Knuckles delivered his own personal encounter with the crook, describing her so that Tails could pull a web search on his labtop, but left out the part about what Rouge said to him about Shadow.**

**Typing in some key words into his computer, Tails let out a small as it popped up some results. There didn't seems to be any information about the white bat. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently until Tails let out a small squeal.**

"**Have you found out who she is?" asked Sonic.**

"**No" said Tails " but I found a lot of stuff about the Babylon Rouges. They're my all-time favorite racing team. Hey, looks like they're having a special event in a few weeks."**

"**Focus Tails" said Sonic " We don't need you going all fanboy on us."**

"**Babylon?" said Amy, pondering the word " there's that name again. Tails, what can you find out about the ancient city of Babylon?"**

**Tails quickly typed in the search.**

"**Babylon" read Tails, once he finally found a page " a mythical city believed to have been constructed by the Ancients. Can also be compared to the legends of Angel Island and Atlantis."**

**At that information Knuckles hmphed, Angel Island was his home after all.**

"**It was rumored to be destroyed long ago by the gods for some sort of ceremonial infraction" Tails read " Only a few artifacts had ever been linked back to the time period when the city would exist to support the possibly that Babylon may be real at all. The Star of Babylon is one of these artifacts."**

"**So maybe this Rouge believes the legend," said Sonic.**

"**And is after some Ancient power," said Amy.**

"**Ah, this is just great!" said Sticks " It's Lyric all over again!"**

"**Hey" said Sonic " if we put a giant, cyborg snake away, we can handle whatever this throws at us. Brace yourselves guys, looks like we have another adventure ahead."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down at the beach, hidden under the awning of the Ocean City cliffs, the famous group known as the Babylon Rouges were resting and relaxing down on the sand, doing their own various things.**

**Storm the albatross was trying to skip boulders across the ocean, while Wave sat down on the sand filing her nails. The magenta bird's eyes looked over to her leader sitting on a rock a few feet away. The green hawk had been sitting there for a while now.**

"**Relax Jet" said Wave " at least we managed to get away from our fans,"**

"**I'm not worried about that" said Jet impatiently " I'm just tired of waiting for our contact to arrive. Ah, when is that annoying bat supposed to get here?"**

"**You talking about me?" said a voice, directing their attention to the awning above.**

**There Rouge stood upside down in the awning's shade, looking down on the Babylon Rogues gathered below. **

"**Better be nicer to me honey" Rouge said, taking out the Star of Babylon " otherwise I might not be kind enough to hand over this gem."**

"**Do that" said Wave " and our deal's off. You'll never get the ultimate treasure you seek."**

"**No need to threaten Hun" said Rouge, dropping down and handing the gem to Jet " Here you go, nice and secure."**

"**The Star of Babylon," said Jet in amaze.**

"**Was it hard to get?" asked Storm.**

"**Not really" said Rouge " although a certain echidna gave me some trouble when I was making my get away."**

"**An echidna?" said Wave curious, turning her startled eyes towards Jet " I thought they all died away years ago."**

"**Are you sure it was an echidna?" asked Jet, glaring at Rouge.**

"**Very sure," said the bat. **

"**So we're not the only ones" thought Jet " there's another from the echidna tribe. We must find him. The alignment is coming soon, and by then, everything will be prepared."**

* * *

**Later that afternoon, after spending the morning at Tails house, and fending off an Eggman attack at lunch, Knuckles sat relaxing down in his forest shack when a knock pounded on his door. **

**Thinking it was one of his friends, Knuckles went to answer, and received a surprise when he saw Shadow the Hedgehog standing beyond the door.**

"**Shadow?" asked Knuckles, shocked " What are you doing here?"**

"**Where's Rouge?" Shadow growled.**

"**Rouge?" said Knuckles " You mean that white bat I chased last night? How did you…? Why?"**

"**Don't ask questions!" demanded Shadow " I need to find her, now! She stole some top secret information, and I need to get it back."**

"**Top secret information?" said Knuckles " So you're not here for the Star of Babylon? Just who is this Rouge anyway?"**

**Shadow ground his fists at the sound of more questions, but decided to answer Knuckles questions anyway. Reaching into black fur, Shadow pulled out a shiny, yellow badge, with the letters G.U.N initialed on the front.**

"**She was a former member of G.U.N" said Shadow " now a master thief. G.U.N is an organization that helps in the elimination of major crimes. Rouge betrayed that oath long ago, and will now work for anyone who pays the right price. If you see her, call me. Got it?"**

**Knuckles nodded that he understood. Shadow a secret agent? Now things about the black hedgehog seemed to make a little more sense.**

"**Take this" said Shadow, throwing a small tracking beacon into Knuckles hands " Press the button when you find Rouge. I'm counting on you echidna."**

**With that said, Shadow sped off, leaving a stunned Knuckles behind. Rouge's last words to him the night before suddenly rang out through his head.**

"**I can see why Shadow has such an interest in you."**

**Just what that interest was, Knuckles hoped to find out.**

* * *

**Days after Knuckles encounter with Shadow, things turned pretty quiet on the home front, with no more word on the thief, or why she had stolen the Star of Babylon.**

**Sonic was very bored, yawning as he leaned back upon his beach chair. Eggman had decided to take his vacation a little early this year, leaving the hedgehog with very little to do.**

"**Eh" sighed Sonic " What's a guy got to do for a little excitement?"**

**Tails was just casually walking by when he heard what Sonic said. His mind instantly sparking up an idea, the twin-tailed stepped towards where the blue hedgehog lay.**

"**How about hoverboard racing?" asked Tails " The Babylon Rogues have a competition coming up, and its open to all. I can build us some hoverboards, and you, me, and Knuckles can compete."**

"**Sounds thrilling!" said Sonic, jumping off his chair " Count me in!"**

**In what seemed no time at all, Team Sonic was walking around the high-tech setting of Future City, where the world's most fantastic sports were always held. Dressed up in extreme gear, with hoverboards under their arms, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles slowly walked around, waiting to take their place for the contest.**

**Sticks and Amy politely declined the invitation to go along with the boys. Since they had so much peace time, Amy agreed to help Cliff on a new dig, while Sticks went out hunting for a Snarse, whatever that was.**

"**Wow" said Knuckles, looking around " this must be techno-geek heaven for you Tails."**

"**You've got that right" said Tails " They call this place Future City for nothing."**

"**Hey" said Sonic, pointing over with his finger " aren't those the Babylon Rogues over there?"**

"**They are!" said Tails excitedly " I have to meet them!"**

**With that said, Tails ran towards the trio, while Sonic and Knuckles followed behind. Soon both teams stood exactly face to face.**

"**What do you want?" Jet spoke.**

"**Wow!" said Tails "Jet, Storm, and Wave! I'm like your biggest fan ever!"**

"**Join the club kid," said Jet.**

"**Sorry" said Sonic, speaking up " my pal here is just a little excited. He's Tails and my name's Sonic, we're entering the race."**

"**Good luck" laughed Storm " you're going to need it."**

**Knuckles glared up at the albatross, not liking his cocky attitude.**

"**And who are you?" asked Wave, interrupting Knuckles glare.**

"**That's Knuckles" answered Sonic " he's on our team."**

**A surge of shock suddenly seemed to pass through all the Babylon Rogues, which they quickly hid before Jet smiled slyly towards Knuckles.**

"**An echidna huh?" said Jet "I wish you luck during the competition,"**

**And with a silent nod to his team, the Babylon Rogues walked out.**

**The qualifying rounds for the races began a short time later with both Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues racking up points by the ton. Evening seemed to set very quickly when all the racing was done for that day, and Team Sonic retired to the warehouse that had been granted to them during this event.**

**Knuckles had just finished putting his hoverboard away when thirst hit his throat, and he decided to exit the warehouse for a drink. The stars were just beginning to come out as Knuckles left.**

**Taking a shortcut to the Snack Hall, Knuckles was only ten feet away from his destination when Rouge suddenly appeared, dropping in from the sky.**

"**Hiya Handsome," grinned the bat.**

"**You!" said Knuckles surprised "What are you doing here?"**

"**Watching you race" said Rouge " congratulations on making the cut."**

"**What do want Rouge?" asked Knuckles, eyes narrowing as he reached for the device Shadow had gave him " Where's the Star?"**

"**Uh, uh, uh" said Rouge " that would be telling Knuckie. Can't make the game that easy. I assume you just signaled Shadow right? Let him come, but it won't end the game. Not until the Ancients win."**

"**The Ancients?" Knuckles asked as Rouge started to fly off "What are you talking about?!"**

**There was no answer, Rouge had disappeared.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at G.U.N. Headquarters, Shadow the Hedgehog sighed, thinking about how much a pest his old partner had turned out to be, giving up a life of doing good to become a criminal flirting with danger's edge.**

"**Where did I go wrong?" said Shadow, when his ears suddenly picked a sharp beep.**

**Pulling out a device similar to what he had given Knuckles, Shadow looked to see he had just received word from the echidna on just where Rouge was.**

"**Future City huh?" thought Shadow, and with that, he sped away.**

**The next day, the races went on, eliminating the weaker teams one by one. By late afternoon, it was determined that Team Sonic would race against the Babylon Rogues for the win. The final race was to be this evening, with the champion ceremony later tonight.**

"**Alright one to go!" Sonic cheered " We'll show these guys some serious speed!"**

"**What an ego," said Wave, watching as Sonic and his team walked off.**

"**But he's fast," said Storm.**

"**He won't be cheering for long" said Jet " especially tonight when the treasure will be within our grasps."**

"**What about the echidna?" asked Wave " Do you really think we can get Knuckles to understand?"**

"**Don't you worry a bit honey" slipped in a voice from above, startling the Rogues " He'll understand sooner than you think, especially since Shadow is on his way."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Sonic and his team had just stepped inside before stopping in surprise when they saw Shadow already there. The black and red hedgehog stood right next to Tail's desk, where the fox's designs for their hoverboards lay, face in a serious frown as usual.**

"**Shadow" said Sonic shocked " What are you doing here?"**

"**Business" Shadow replied to the hedgehog, and then focused his gaze on Knuckles " Where's Rouge?"**

"**I saw her late last night in an alleyway" said Knuckles " close to the Snack Hall."**

"**Wait a minute! Hold up!" said Sonic, turning to his friend " You saw Rouge last night, and didn't consider informing me and Tails?"**

"**Yeah Knuckles" Tails agreed " Why didn't you tell us?"**

**Knuckles just kept silent, throwing a faint glance towards Shadow. Sonic caught the silent action.**

"**He made some kind of promise with Shadow" Sonic thought to himself " Just what is going on between him and Shadow anyway?"**

**His gaze narrowed in on the black hedgehog.**

"**Care to tell us what's going on here?" asked Sonic.**

"**Fine" said Shadow, flashing his G.U.N badge " The thief you encountered back at the museum calls herself Rouge. She's a rogue government agent that became addicted to crime, particularly in the market of gems. She'll steal for anyone if the price is high enough. Since Knuckles spotted her here, she must have a client somewhere in the race."**

"**Then she's here to sell the Star of Babylon," said Tails, getting the point.**

"**Exactly" said Shadow " but the Star isn't our only concern. Before Rouge stole the gem she had hacked some of GUN's top secret computer files, including ones I had purloined from Eggman's private computer."**

"**Eggman?" Sonic questioned " When did you do that?"**

**Shadow didn't answer, but Knuckles instantly knew. It was all the info about him and the Sonic Boom gang, they were now in Rouge's claws.**

"**Something big is going to go down tonight" said Shadow "keep your eyes open during the final race, all of you."**

"**Wait Shadow!" called Knuckles as the hedgehog was about to leave " Last night, Rouge said something about the Ancients. The Star of Babylon has some kind of power doesn't it? What does it do?"**

"**The Star…" said Shadow " will bring Babylon back to life, and a demon shall be unleashed."**

* * *

"**Well, well" said Jet, later at the racetrack as Team Sonic arrived on the stretch " look who made it all the way to the finals. Better start crying boys, because there's no way you're going to win this race."**

"**We'll see about that," said Sonic, flashing a thumbs up at Jet.**

**Seconds later, Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues were on the starting line, waiting for the announcer to get on with the race.**

"**Alright" said the announcer " our final event! The first to reach the pyramid and claim the prize on top wins! On your mark, get set, go!"**

**With that the starting bell rang and the race was on. Sonic and Jet immediately speeded up front, with Tails and Wave running behind them in second place, and Storm and Knuckles making up the end.**

**If you gazed at the competition from above, all of the racers were lined up in a flying triangle formation, soaring across the plated steel. **

**From the stands of cheering crowds, Shadow watched this pattern for a while, before focusing his attention back on a more important task. Eyes narrowed in a serious gaze, Shadow scanned the whole area for his elusive foe, until he finally caught a flash of wings.**

"**Rouge," Shadow growled to himself, and immediately raced off to chase after the bat.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the race, things were heating up as the competitors battled it out for the win. The steel track had been left behind giving birth to more natural terrain, with the pyramid standing up ahead, its prize shining on top.**

**Knuckles was now riding closer to Wave, Tails and Storm behind them. Sonic and Jet were still up front, pushing their boosters to the limit so they could reach the pyramid first.**

**Soon the ramp tubes that led up to the top became visible, and Jet and Sonic speeded into their separate tunnels for the steep climb up.**

"**There is no way that hedgehog is going to beat me!" thought Jet, pushing his rockets as he burst out of the tunnel's end.**

**The prize was just ahead, in sight, there was no way he could lose. Then, Sonic speeded by, catching a ride in Jet's slipstream, the blue hedgehog sped by the hawk, making Jet gasp with surprise as he raced over the finish line first and won. Back in the stadium, the whole crowd cheered.**

"**I can't believe it!" Jet frowned, as he crossed the finish line seconds later "To be beaten by him!"**

**Ignoring Jet's growing hate towards him, Sonic hopped off of his hoverboard and walked over to claim his prize. As he got to the prize and picked it up, Sonic looked it over with shock.**

"**Wait a minute this is…" said Sonic stunned " the Star of Babylon! So the Rogues took it!"**

"**Very perceptive," said Jet, close to Sonic as he stabbed the hedgehog in the back with a tazer.**

**The hedgehog let out a piercing scream, which could be heard by his friends down below.**

"**Sonic!" yelled Tails up at the pyramid, before his yell was cut off with an 'Oomph!"**

"**Tails!" shouted Knuckles, looking back at his friend that had been taken down by storm. But before the echidna could even do anything, Wave knocked him out with her own tazer blast.**

"**Aah!" Knuckles cried as he fell.**

"**We got them Jet," said Wave into her communicator.**

"**Good" said Jet, holding out the Star of Babylon "Now Babylon rise!"**

**With that said, the Star of Babylon began to glow, reacting with the alignment of Earth, Venus, and Mars. A great shockwave shuddered through the Earth, as the ground began to crack and break apart. Water shot up out of the nearby ocean, bursting as if it could touch the clouds.**

* * *

**Far away, Shadow could feel the vibrations as he finally managed to catch Rouge and pin her down. He ignored his first instinct as he glared at the bat.**

"**Give me back the disk!" yelled Shadow.**

"**You're to late for that honey" said Rouge with a smirk "now 'he' knows about your hopeful recruit, and my clients have accomplished their task."**

**At that sentence, Shadow finally looked to see the ancient city of Babylon burst out of the Earth and take its rightful place in the sky. He was so mesmerized for a moment that he had to snap at himself just to focus back on Rouge, but when he turned back to face her, she was gone.**

**Rouge had escaped, now was flying high through the sky. Shadow growled at his mistake, before taking off to where Babylon was rising, determined to stop the source.**

* * *

"**Wow, it's beautiful," said Wave, as Jet came sliding down the pyramid after having raised Babylon. Storm just nodded in agreement.**

"**Okay it's done" said Jet, once he reached his team " let's take our cargo and fly."**

**Nodding that they understood, Storm and Wave powered up their hoverboards, and followed after their leader with a weight on the albatross's shoulders; a red-furred weight named Knuckles the Echidna.**

**Seconds later, Shadow arrived, just as the Babylon Rogues flew up to the city above, and stood over the unconscious form of Tails, checking to see if the fox was alive. **

**It took a few minutes, but the fox finally came to, just as a woozy Sonic descended from the pyramid, wanting answers to what was going on. He sharply gasped at the sight of Tails.**

"**Tails!" Sonic shouted, immediately running over to his buddy " Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine" said Tails weakly " but where's Knuckles?"**

**Sonic looked around in confusion, noticing for the first time that the echidna wasn't there.**

"**Up there," said Shadow, pointing his red gaze upwards.**

**And Sonic looked up towards Babylon, rage burning in his eyes. Grinding his fist, Sonic swore in his thoughts that the Babylon Rogues would pay for this, and pay big!**

* * *

"**Ugh," Knuckles groaned, as his eyes awakened back into consciousness. **

**The whole scene around him was old and ancient, a bit how Angel Island looked though none of the stone buildings favored a particular design. **

**Knuckles could immediately feel that his arms were tied behind his back, and that he had come awake in a crowded room. His captors had to be in the shadows, waiting for him to stir. Soon enough, a torch went up, lighting up the space.**

**Knuckles blinked and narrowed his eyes in rage. The Babylon Rogues!**

"**Glad you're awake" said Jet, speaking first " Hope the tazer wasn't to bad."**

"**Why did you attack us?" growled Knuckles at the hawk " and where am I?"**

"**Relax" said Jet " you're on Babylon, home of the greatest treasure hunters ever known. We brought you here because you're one of us. You're an Ancient too."**

"**You're all Ancients?" Knuckles said in disbelief " How can that be?"**

"**According to legend" said Wave " back when Lyric first set to destroy the Ancient cities, he also intended to wipe out every citizen residing in them. But a few managed to escape alive, and went on to pass their bloodline to the modern age. That's where we came in."**

"**Once we found out what we were descended from" said Storm " we decided to seek out the city."**

"**Problem was" continued Jet " it got buried when Lyric destroyed it long ago, so we had to find the key in order to raise it again."**

"**The Star," said Knuckles, getting why the Rogues had stolen the gem.**

"**Yes" said Wave " and the alignment as well. Now that the city is up, we can finally claim our heritage,"**

"**What do you mean?" asked Knuckles.**

"**There's treasure on this island Knuckles" said Jet " a treasure that the Babylonians worked for centuries to collect. Back in Ancient times, we and the echidnas were allies. Help us Knuckles, to claim our fortune."**

"**Do I really have a choice?" Knuckles thought in his mind.**

**His first instinct was to say 'no' to Jet, and just a way off of this floating island fast, but the other part of his mind was curious to know what the treasure was. A few seconds later, Knuckles gave in, and agreed to help.**

**Later, inside of a large palace, Knuckles and the Babylon Rogues stood right in front of a large set of double doors with ancient drawings carved out in them from the past. Near the center, a hollowed out hole stood out large enough to hold a small gem.**

"**This is it," said Jet, carefully placing the Star of Babylon inside of the hole.**

**Muscles tensed as the gem glowed bright and the doors slowly parted open, revealing the large chamber behind them. Old air rushed out as the treasure hunters pushed themselves forward, their eyes soon greeted by a wonderful sight.**

"**Whoa," said Knuckles as the treasure was revealed.**

**Huge piles of gold coins and gems lay stacked all around, gleaming brilliance as the fire light shined. A massive, wooden chest stood near the center, painted bright with images of dragons, but shut tight refusing anyone entry.**

"**That must be where the ultimate treasure is," said Jet "Storm!"**

"**On it!" said the albatross, using his fist to break the lock.**

"**No!" shouted out a voice surprising everyone gathered as Jet leaned down to open the chest.**

"**Shadow?" asked Knuckles, turning to see the black and red hedgehog with his friends.**

**But before he could ask what was going on, the chest was opened and a wave of black smoke was released. **

**The smoke twisted and formed until appeared like a fox-like shadow, with demonic red eyes and tails that formed into claw-like hands with very sharp tips. A gut-wrenching roar screeched out of the shadow beast's mouth as it flashed its fangs, making everyone in the room shiver with fright.**

"**The treasure's guard," said Jet, backing up as the beast approached and blew fire out at his guests.**

**While the others dodged out of the way, Sonic and Shadow immediately moved in as the room filled with flames****.**** The monster's nine shadow-like hands immediately reached out to grab them, but Sonic and Shadow's speed was more than enough to escape its grasp.**

**Twirling into a set of spins, both hedgehogs shot towards the menacing creature, striking it right in the head, making the beast howl and disappear.**

"**Where'd it go?" asked Sonic, looking around.**

**Suddenly, the whole floor began to rumble, and Tails looked down to see the tiles turning black.**

"**Jump!" shouted the fox, and everyone immediately climbed aboard a nearby treasure pile.**

**From up on top his stack, Knuckles looked down to see that the floor was completely black now, with red eyes glaring out from its void.**

"**My turn to play!" said Knuckles, readying his fists, and then jumped down, punching the floor hard.**

**For a second time a cry of pain was heard, and the shadow beast reappeared, returning the floor to its natural state. Its nine tails had now diminished to six, and the looks on its face was even more deadly than before.**

**Growling with anger, the fox-like beast swung out his six tails in a circle, knocking treasure piles down as he went. Jumping from pile to pile, Sonic and Shadow sought another opportunity to attack and found by riding the beast's tails.**

**Using their grinding abilities to their fullest, Sonic and Shadow each took a ride down one of the twisting tails, and then spun down for direct hit on the shadow beast's head. Once again, the creature cried out from pain, and then vanished from sight.**

**Now every hero was on the ground again, just waiting for the guardian to reemerge. It took a couple of second, but finally he did come back, swallowing Wave between its jaws.**

"**Let go of her!" yelled Storm and Jet, glaring at the beast.**

**Enraged, the two racers hopped on their hoverboards and started circling around the guardian, bodies glowing with light as they went. No matter what, they would get Wave out of there, by activating their combo attack.**

"**Rogue Vortex!" shouted Jet, as a tornado suddenly sprung up around the guardian, striking it with major pain.**

**At last the screams died, and Wave was released just as the remnants of Jet and Storm's attack had faded away. The shadow beast had completely disappeared, making everyone around breathe out a sigh of relief.**

"**Whew" said Sonic, wiping his brow " glad that's over. I guess that was the demon you were talking about hey Shadow?"**

"**Yes" said Shadow " the Babylon's used it to guard their treasure, but it proved to difficult to control so they sealed it away."**

"**Still" said Knuckles, pointing over to the chest where the beast emerged " there still has to be something in that box right?"**

**Inspired by Knuckles thought, Jet immediately rushed over to take a look, and pulled something out with a look of confused frustration on his face.**

"**A book?" he said.**

"**I'll take that honey," said Rouge, suddenly swooping in, and grabbing the tome from the hawk's hands.**

"**Rouge?" said Shadow and Knuckles surprised.**

"**When did you get here?" asked Shadow.**

"**Just playing my part" answered Rouge, and then looked to her former employers " Keep the gems fellas, I'm after a bigger prize."**

**And with that said, the sexy, white bat suddenly flew off.**


	9. Episode 9: Show No Perci!

**Episode 9: Show No Perci!**

"**Ah Valentine's Day" said Amy, breathing in the fresh spring air as she hung up decorations on her house " doesn't it make you feel wonderful Sticks?"**

"**Sure" said the badger, who had agreed to help her friend " but won't all these hearts attract the life eaters from Delton 5 to beam down and eat our souls?"**

"**Sticks" said Amy, giving her friend an odd look " I don't think you get it. Valentine's Day is a day for love and romance, no life-eating alien would dare disturb that."**

"**Rats" grumbled Sticks, hanging up the last decoration " and I was hoping for some action. Well, I'd better go stop the mole people from burying my house again. See you later."**

**With that said, Sticks left, leaving Amy all alone, dreaming of the romantic evening to come. After all her time planning, Sonic had finally agreed to take Amy out on a date. She just couldn't wait for that moment to arrive.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the middle of downtown, Sonic and Knuckles were just busy laughing and being buds. Knuckles had a big grin on his face from the funny story just told about this morning.**

"**No way!" laughed Knuckles, glancing at his friend " He really did that?"**

"**Yep" said Sonic, smiling " You should have seen the look on his face. Poor Tails, that's one invention that's going to come back to haunt him."**

"**I hope not" said Knuckles " I can't stand ghosts!"**

"**Thinking about that castle again huh?" guessed Sonic.**

"**Not one of our best adventures," agreed Knuckles.**

"**Yeah, it's strange the supernatural things we come across" said Sonic " that castle, plus the Babylon thing that happened last week. I wonder how Jet and his crew are doing now?"**

"**Who knows" said Knuckles, shrugging his shoulders " Shadow is still on the hunt for Rouge since she took that book. There's no idea what she could want it for."**

"**We'll find out pal" said Sonic, and then smiled to tease " anything for your girlfriend."**

"**Girlfriend?!" said Knuckles shocked "Rouge is not my girlfriend!"**

"**Teasing" said Sonic, throwing up his hands " I know that, but she was kind of attractive,"**

"**Better not let Amy hear you say that" said Knuckles " did you finally agree to take her out?"**

"**Yeah" said Sonic " we're going to have dinner later tonight, but I have some time to kill before then,"**

"**And I have someone to kill" said Eggman, suddenly dropping down in a new machine " meet my Goo-Bot Sonic!"**

**Sonic looked upon Eggman's new robot unimpressed. This thing was a real mess compared to the other genius designs the doctor cooked up.**

**The robot was basically constructed out of clear metal, with blue goo swirling in its insides, and its yellow core exposed on the center of its chest. Themed to look like some sort of golem, it definitely wasn't an impressive sight.**

"**Heh to easy" said Knuckles to Sonic " want me to take out the core?"**

"**Nah, I got it" said Sonic " just keep him distracted for the hit."**

**With that plan set, Sonic immediately charged in as the robot fired its guns, dodging the bullets with ease.**

"**Grr!" Eggman growled from the head of the golem, trying to get a clean shot.**

**Thump! Suddenly the ground rumbled as Knuckles unleashed a powerful punch against the earth. A giant shockwave thundered out through the ground, shaking Eggman's flimsy machine off balance, allowing Sonic an opportunity to attack.**

**Spinning for the core, Sonic hit it and shattered its metal frame to pieces with his strike. Like always, when this happened, Eggman ejected out into his hovercraft, and the robot began to explode.**

**However, this time, when the robot exploded, all of the goo trapped inside of it was released, covering Sonic and Knuckles with the sticky, blue gel.**

"**Uh" said Sonic grunting, as he and Knuckles struggled to get free " I can't move!"**

"**Me neither!" said Knuckles.**

"**Hahaha!" laughed Eggman, watching from above " I've got you this time Sonic! I wanted that robot to blow up. Now you're both just sitting ducks for my new laser cannon."**

**With that said, the bottom of Eggman's hovercraft suddenly opened up, and a gun popped out pointing directly towards Sonic. For once in his life, Sonic's eyes widened in horror. It looked as if, this time, Eggman was going to win.**

"**Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog," said Eggman, about to press the button to fire when…Bang!...his hovercraft exploded and he was sent sailing back towards his lair.**

"**Uh, what just happened?" asked Knuckles confused.**

**Sonic immediately looked around for the answer when he saw a beautiful pink and purple hedgehog with golden eyes suddenly approach. The look upon her face was smug and humored.**

"**Hmph boys" she said " you're all nothing but trouble."**

"**Who are you?" asked Sonic, as the female hedgehog helped him and Knuckles out of the goo.**

"**My name's Perci" said the hedgehog " just stopped by for visit, 'till I had to save the famous Sonic the Hedgehog from being eliminated by a machine."**

"**Uh yeah" said Sonic shyly " thanks for that. But me and Knuckles could have gotten out on our own."**

"**Sure you could" mocked Perci " for a big, brave hero you're kind of pathetic."**

"**I am not!" said Sonic insulted " Take that back!"**

"**Make me hero" said Perci " or are you scared to prove yourself?"**

"**You're on!" said Sonic, immediately walking away, following Perci's path.**

**Knuckles stood left behind, staring confused and stunned.**

"**Amy's not going to like this," he thought, as doom seemed to grasp the air.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at his fortress, Eggman was furious that his latest scheme to destroy Sonic had failed. He was getting tired of this! If only that blasted female hadn't shown up, he would have nailed Sonic for sure.**

"**Who the heck is she anyway?" thought Eggman curiously, as his lair doors swished open, allowing his robots to float in.**

"**Happy Valentine's Day Doctor!" announced the robots, holding up a box of chocolates.**

"**Where the heck have you two been?!" snapped Eggman, glaring at the machines.**

"**Down in the marketplace" answered Orbot " we thought you'd might like some chocolate. They were selling it cheap, a dollar a box."**

"**Heh, holiday junk" grumbled Eggman and said " Not now, I'm trying to come up with another scheme to stop Sonic."**

"**You sure?" asked Cubot.**

"**Yes!" Eggman yelled.**

"**Okay then" said Orbot, then whispered to his friend " you know, those were almost the exact same words he used on Penelope last Valentine's Day."**

**Unfortunately, Orbot's whisper wasn't low enough, as Eggman overheard, and instantly stopped typing among his keyboard.**

"**Penelope," Eggman thought, closing his eyes.**

**About a year ago, Eggman had run into the female overlander by chance, after another failed run in with Sonic. The minute the doctor's eyes landed on her, he was immediately in love.**

**Penelope and him shared a lot in common, and she was quite supportive of Eggman's attempts to take over the world. But then, one day, Valentine's to be in fact, Eggman had made the drastic mistake of pushing Penelope away. **

**She had accepted a new job Eggman did not approve of, and she ran away in tears. There wasn't a day that passed since then that Eggman regretted his choice. He would never see Penelope again, and she would never forgive him or his words. What harder pain is there to heal than a broken heart?**

"**A broken heart?!" thought Eggman, perking up excitedly " That's it!"**

**His somber mood soon forgotten, Eggman immediately set to work, a new vicious scheme bubbling in his mind. Oh yes, this was a perfect way to make up for the failure earlier today. Now all he needed was the evidence.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down at the Emerald Coast beach, Sonic and Perci were having the time of their lives trying to outwit each other and sprinting across the sand.**

**The thrill of adrenaline pumped endlessly through Sonic's veins as he ran by Perci's side. Although the pink-purple hedgehog could never be a true match for his speed, that didn't stop Perci from pushing on Sonic's challenge line, making things tougher just so she could prove who was better in the end.**

"**Heh" thought Sonic amused " She's one of a kind alright."**

**Her toughness and spirit was something to be admired. It almost made up for the unfortunate fact that Sonic had to be saved by Perci in the first place.**

**Before either hedgehog knew it, the whole afternoon seemed suddenly gone, and the sun set upon the rise. Taking a break on a small hill, Sonic and Perci just sat, side by side, watching the sun set, its fiery colors painting the air.**

"**Ah" breathed Sonic, lying back " this is one of the best days of my life."**

"**Mine too" said Perci " although it would be better if Scourge were here."**

"**Who's Scourge?" asked Sonic.**

"**My boyfriend" said Perci " he had to stay behind while I came up here. He's a bit of a punk, but I love the wild side about him. Heh…Happy Valentine's Day Scourge."**

**Sonic smiled at Perci's small whisper of love, and yawned, tempted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Suddenly, one of Perci's earlier words snapped back his brain and rocketed it back to reality.**

"**Valentine's! Oh no!" said Sonic, suddenly on his feet " I was supposed to go meet Amy hours ago! I'd better…****,****"**

**But before Sonic could speed off to find her, a swarm of Eggman's robots suddenly closed in, trapping him and Perci in a tight circle, weapons out and ready to destroy. Anger flashed through Sonic's mind. This was not a good day.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at Amy's house, the poor, pink hedgehog sat miserably at table, tapping her fingers against the cloth, as the candles in the middle flickered on and off with their flames. Warm food had been placed beside two chairs, growing colder with each moment that passed.**

"**Sonic should have been here hours ago" Amy thought " where could he be?" **

"**Dining alone huh?" asked Eggman coming up, suddenly surprising Amy " Reminds me of my first date."**

"**What are you doing here Eggman?" asked Amy.**

"**Just taking a stroll" said Eggman " that ball the mayor's throwing ain't exactly my style. I swear he keeps up all these ridiculous stunts just so he can stay in office."**

"**What do you expect" said Amy " it's politics." **

"**Guess you're right" said Eggman, taking Sonic's empty chair " That food is going to ruin if you let it sit any longer you know."**

"**I know!" said Amy frustrated " Sonic was supposed to be here over an hour ago for our date, and I haven't seen him anywhere! Knowing him he probably forgot."**

"**Oh" said Eggman, bringing out a portable computer " I can check that out for ya. I placed a surveillance system on Sonic that watches everywhere he goes."**

"**You have cameras on him?" asked Amy surprised.**

"**Of course" said Eggman " he's my arch-enemy what do you think?"**

**With that said, the screen on Eggman's computer flashed on, and the video of Sonic began to play. Amy gasped out in shock as she saw what flashed before her eyes.**

**There, onscreen, were all the things that Sonic and Perci did throughout the afternoon, ending with a romantic moment at sunset, where the two seemed to be enjoying watching the sun dip down behind the waves. Tears of sadness and rage filled Amy's eyes.**

"**Hmm" said Eggman with a frown " it looks like Sonic got himself a new girlfriend. I'm sorry Amy, I…"**

**Before Eggman could even finish his sentence, the pink hedgehog growled in anger and smashed her Piko Piko Hammer against the table, destroying everything on it. The shock sent Eggman stumbling off of his chair, and he watched in horror as Amy stormed away, head bubbling with fumes.**

"**Well" said Eggman, getting up after Amy left " that went better than expected. You could have at least spared the food!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down in the town square, the mayor's holiday celebration was in full swing as dozens of couples lined the dance floor, waltzing to romantic songs. Tails and Knuckles did not join them, and instead decided to watch events unfold from afar.**

"**Sure you don't want to get up and dance?" asked Knuckles to the twin-tailed fox.**

"**Naw" said Tails " I've never been much of a dancer anyway."**

"**Well at least your invention seems to be working," said Knuckles, referring to the disco ball shining above the dance floor.**

"**Yeah" said Tails, slightly embarrassed " I'm just glad I got the lighting system to work."**

"**Hey guys!" an unexpected voice suddenly shouted " Mind if we join you?"**

**Tails and Knuckles immediately turned to see Sonic and Perci stroll right in. **

"**Hey Sonic" Tails greeted, as Knuckles glared " Who's she?"**

"**This is Perci" said Sonic, introducing his new friend " I met her earlier this afternoon. We've been hanging out, having some fun together."**

"**To much fun if you ask me" thought Knuckles, then stated outloud " I guess that means you forgot about your date with Amy then?"**

"**No!" Sonic denied before sorrowfully admitting " Well…kind of. Maybe a little…****,****"**

"**Don't blame Sonic" said Perci, looking up at Knuckles " we…****,****"**

"**You traitor!" suddenly spoke out a harsh female voice.**

**Before Sonic and the others could even react, an enraged Amy suddenly came charging in swinging her Piko Piko Hammer around, smashing everything in sight on the way to her ex-love. **

"**Whoa Amy, what are you doing?" shouted Sonic, surprised.**

**Without answering, the furious pink hedgehog kept on moving forward, and took a swing, rocketing Sonic outside to the dark, where he landed hard in the sand. His green eyes widened in horror as Amy pounced out after him, determined to continue her rage.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away in his fortress, Eggman was sitting comfortably in front of his monitors, clearly enjoying the show.**

"**Popcorn Sir?" asked Orbot, offering a bag to creator.**

"**Yes please" said Eggman, grabbing the bag " and more of those fizzy drinks! I'm enjoying every second of this."**

* * *

**Back at the party, Sonic was exhausted dodging all the hits from Amy. Although he had to dodge her temper before many times in the past, never had she delivered this many blows, and certainly not for this amount of time.**

"**How could you turn on me for the likes of her!" screamed Amy, as she swung her hammer down again. "You promised me Sonic! I thought you cared!"**

"**I do care!" yelled Sonic, avoiding another blow.**

"**This is crazy!" said Knuckles, as he, Tails, and Perci watched the two lovers fight from afar " Amy is completely out of her mind."**

"**I've never seen her this mad at Sonic before," Tails agreed with a nod.**

"**Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Perci.**

"**To dangerous" said Knuckles, focusing in on the pink-purple hedgehog with an accusing glare " unless you want to get killed in the process, then help yourself."**

**During the battle now, Sonic finally decided stop Amy and make her end this attack. Dodging around another blow, Sonic sped in, grabbed Amy around her chest, and tackled her down in the sand, releasing the hammer from her grip.**

**Pinned underneath Sonic now, Amy looked up at the blue hedgehog with mixed feelings of anger and hurt, barely hearing a word as Sonic explained that Perci already had a boyfriend, and they were not in love. He apologized for not meeting Amy earlier, all the while confusion swirled in the pink hedgehog's thoughts, struggling to piece together a world that didn't seem to make sense.**

**She had seen the evidence that Eggman presented. Had that all been a lie? Could she truly trust Sonic again?**

**Just as Amy was considering on maybe giving Sonic a second chance, far away in his fortress, Eggman pushed a button on his remote control, and watched in satisfaction as Sonic's hand came up and slapped Amy hard, right across the cheek.**

**Gasps of shock radiated from the watching crowd, and Knuckles, Perci's, and Tails mouths hung open, agape. Sonic was stunned, looking down at Amy, whose eyes were now watering with tears.**

**With a great heave, the pink hedgehog pushed Sonic off of her chest, and stood, eyeing Sonic with a watery glare.**

"**Sonic…" Amy breathed, voice filled with malicious might " I HATE YOU!"**

**And with those shocking words, Amy ran back to her house, leaving Sonic and the other surprised guests far behind. **

"**Cheers Sonic" said Eggman, grinning from his fortress " it's Valentines Day."**


	10. Episode 10: Sonic's Bizarre Day

**Episode 10: Sonic's Bizarre Day**

**Grunts echoed from inside of Tail's workshop as the twin-tailed fox set to work on fixing the TV Sonic had accidently broke on his way out of the house that morning. Ever since that horrible event last Valentine's Day, the blue hedgehog had just never been the same.**

**Amy had broken up with Sonic, over the misunderstanding that Sonic had a new girlfriend to occupy his life. That fact wasn't true at all, Perci already had a boyfriend in Scourge, and was just visiting to have a good time.**

**However, given the evidence of this new female hanging around Sonic, and the fact that Sonic actually hit Amy after he paused their fight to explain the truth, Tails highly doubted that the heartbroken pink hedgehog wouldn't give a dime to hear what Sonic had to say now.**

**Not long after the breakup. Perci excused herself to go back to her home village, while Sonic cursed himself and angrily wondered how much inexcusable damage he had caused his relationship with Amy.**

**Tails was just happy Sonic was on a run right now. The poor hedgehog had been cooped inside of the house for days, just moaning with his mourning, trying to think of desperate ways that he and Amy could ever be friends again.**

"**You'll think of something Sonic," thought Tails hopefully, finally fixing the TV repairs before turning his eyes to his other projects.**

**One down, a dozen to go. Today was going to be a busy day.**

**However, before the twin-tailed fox could get set to work on his second electronic device, a knock came on the door, only to be rendered useless as the entrance swung in, allowing the wild, Sticks the Badger to enter the space.**

"**Hey Tails" said Sticks, as soon as she came " do you have some wood and some paste."**

"**Um sure" said Tails confused " what do you need it for?"**

"**Oh" said Sticks "Some beetle-faced aliens tried to abduct me from my house last night. I need to build a stronger defense. A deep moat with flesh-eating piranhas doesn't just cut it these days."**

**A sweat drop appeared on Tails forehead as Sticks walked over to grab some wood. Just then, the gleam of one of Tail's inventions caught Stick's eyes.**

"**Hey what's this?" asked Sticks, reaching her finger to push the button on a cannon-like device.**

"**Sticks No!" yelled Tails, but the fox's warning came to late as Sticks was zapped where she stood.**

**In an instant, a bright flash illuminated the room, and Tails quivered with fear, worried that Sticks had been hurt. However, when the light faded, Tails was relieved to see Sticks unharmed. The badger was still in perfect health, but that device, what did it do to her?**

**A fierce hissing sound suddenly caused both Sticks and Tails to glance up, and see a group of huge spiders hanging from Tails ceiling with long hair and dripping fangs. Sticks instantly screamed.**

"**Jamaican Spiders!" **

**That was how the craziness began.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down at the Meh Burger, Knuckles had just finished getting his hamburger order and was looking for a place to sit, when he spotted a familiar, pink figure sitting at a far away table close by.**

"**Amy?" questioned Knuckles, taking a seat in front of the pink hedgehog " What are you doing here?"**

"**Huh?" Amy looked up in shock, then relaxed when she saw Knuckles. "Oh, Hi Knuckles, I was just…thinking about things."**

"**Uh huh" said Knuckles, staring at Amy's invisible lunch " like ordering a real burger and fries?"**

"**No" said Amy, shaking her head " it's Sonic. Ever since I…you know…nothing has really been the same."**

"**Don't tell me about it" said Knuckles " I was shocked. I knew Sonic hanging out with Perci would lead to bad things. I just didn't realize how bad."**

"**But Sonic says it wasn't his fault" said Amy " and I don't know what to think. He's tried so hard to apologize, but when I remember the end of our fight…when he…****,****"**

"**Slapped you?" asked Knuckles, gaze turning fierce. Amy nodded.**

"**I just can't forgive him for that," said Amy " Knuckles, what should I do?"**

**Knuckles wasn't sure what to say next. How could he convince Amy on what she should do with her relationship with Sonic? He was no master for giving out relationship advice.**

**Luckily for the echidna, he didn't have to make an excuse as a strange sound suddenly caught his ears. Turning quickly to identify it, Knuckles violet gaze widened with surprise as a whole pod of green frogs, armed with sushi knives came hopping in on the Meh Burger floor, wetting their lips with their long tongues. **

"**Alright men" yelled one frog, waving to the Meh Burger customers " today, we feast!"**

**And with that said, all of the knife wielding frogs plagued the Meh Burger restaurant.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, not far away, in the forest, Sonic was on a run to clear his head from the trouble with Amy when a shocking vibration suddenly rumbled through the ground.**

"**Whoa, what was that?" said Sonic, stopping in his tracks.**

**Without warning, a moving mound of earth suddenly rose up from the ground, tunneling its way straight into Sonic's path. Acting immediately, Sonic jumped out of the way, and landed nimbly in the branches of a leaning tree, watching as the arrow of earth moved past.**

**Whatever was going on, that thing in the ground burrowing right towards Sonic's hometown. Knowing that he needed to take action, Sonic jumped off from his perch and speeded after the tunneling creature.**

**It was time to play the hero, and leave his troubles behind.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Meh Burger, Amy and Knuckles found themselves busy battling against hundreds of little, knife-wielding frogs. From every punch and hammer blow that seemed to knock down one, another dozen or so soon came to replace it.**

**Sweat poured relentlessly from both of their bodies. Amy and Knuckles were becoming fatigued. It seemed like this would be fight they just couldn't win. Oh well, things couldn't get any worse right?**

**As if the very thought had summoned trouble, the ground suddenly shuttered and shook, surprising the frogs as well as Amy and Knuckles. Fearing immediately for their survival, the knife-wielding frogs jumped away, leaving Amy and Knuckles alone to face the threat.**

**Unleashing a last great rumble, the ground burst up in front of Amy and Knuckles eyes and giant worm with razor-sharp teeth rose out from below, basking in its menacing glory.**

"**Amy look out!" shouted Knuckles, shoving the hedgehog out of the way just as the worm lunged in to strike. **

**Traveling all this way underground had given the worm a massive appetite, and Amy was almost frozen in shock when it lunged at her for a snack. Luckily, Knuckles quick-thinking save rescued her from becoming worm chow, but there was still a danger of coming up on the menu as the worm raised up for another strike.**

"**Aah!" Amy and Knuckles screamed as the worm lunged again, but this time a miracle came to their aid.**

**Speeding in fast like a bolt of blue lightning, Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly appeared and struck the worm hard in its side. Roaring in pain, the worm missed its snacks and ended up crashing into Meh Burger, destroying the hamburger stand in the process.**

"**Are you guys alright?" said Sonic, running to his friends.**

"**It's about time you showed up," said Knuckles, standing back up on his feet.**

"**Sorry" said Sonic with a grin " couldn't handle the traffic. What do you say we take this worm down?"**

"**I'm ready," said Knuckles, pounding his fists.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at Tail's workshop, things were getting bizarre. Jamaican music played out throughout the room as the giant spiders from before played their metal drums, while Sticks ran around in panic, covering her ears to block out the music.**

**Tails tried to ignore all the chaos around him, focusing his attention on fixing the machine that Sticks set off. In order to reverse the damage it caused by releasing the strange thoughts in Sticks mind, he had to find out which wires to reconnect.**

**Suddenly, the fox's mind was interrupted by a knock on his door. Thinking that it might be Sonic, Tails immediately stepped up to answer it, and was surprised by seeing Eggman covered in some kind of yellow, gel-like goo.**

"**Eggman, what are you doing here?" asked Tails. " And what happened to you?"**

"**I was just relaxing inside my lair" said Eggman " when a storm raining banana smoothies decided to pour down inside. It ruined a very good nap. My computer told me that the source of the storm came from here so…What do you know about this?!"**

**Sighing, Tails quickly explained what Sticks had done and now that every thought in her imagination was running wild and free. Eggman frowned when the whole story was explained, and seemed a little skeptical that Tails had invented a device that could unleash someone's mind, but it still made better sense than what was happening in his home.**

"**Alright" said Eggman, looking at the fox determinedly " let's set things right."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back outside, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were busy standing their ground against the giant worm. However, they were having very little success.**

**Sonic's homing attacks, Amy's hammer blows, and Knuckles fierce strikes only served to make the subterranean beast even more upset. **

**The ground around the Meh Burger and the beach was now completely torn up and rearranged, spiking into peaks of rugged, earth-hone dunes. A perfect worm paradise.**

"**Where did it go?" asked Knuckles, as he and Sonic hid out behind one of the dunes. They had lost of both of the worm and Amy a few minutes ago.**

**Deciding to check things out, Sonic sped his way to the top of the dune, and immediately scanned the area with his eyes. Off to the East, there appeared to be vibrations rumbling through the ground, heading towards a grove of palms on the beach.**

**The rumblings were obviously caused by the worm, and if he was closer to the beach, than he was well away from where Sonic and Knuckles hid. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Amy, who was hiding on top of one palms in the grove the worm was heading for.**

**Clearly the female hedgehog thought she could be safe from the worm if she climbed higher above. She was wrong. The worm was now barreling towards her at full speed, and it wouldn't be long until her entire hiding place was destroyed.**

**Aware of the immediate danger, Sonic sped to where Amy hid just as the worm burst out of the ground and stuck its giant fangs into the palm tree where Amy was.**

**With his super speed, Sonic climbed up the palm in a flash as the worm lifted it into the air. Grabbing onto Amy, Sonic tossed her into a nice, soft patch of sand below as the worm started shaking the tree with furious might.**

**Sonic tried to hang on to no avail, the shaking was just to much and his hands flew free from the bark, catapulting him straight beneath the ocean waves.**

"**Sonic!" cried out Knuckles worriedly, having the watched the whole event from his dune.**

**When he saw Sonic's body plummet beneath the waves, he instantly got up and moved, dashing past the worm and Amy who still stunned that such an event had took place.**

**Sonic couldn't swim to save his life, skipping the lessons about how to survive in water and feared what lurked in the hallows beneath.**

**Taking a deep breath, Knuckles dived into the ocean and pumped his arms with powerful strokes. The water was a bit murky, but Knuckles could still make out Sonic's form.**

**The hedgehog was still alive but holding still, fighting the urge to close his eyes and give into the aura of drowning around him. He wouldn't last long Knuckles feared, and pushed himself even faster to save him.**

**However, as he grew closer to Sonic, Knuckles started to notice a change in the tide. An undertow had formed, dragging water from out of the beach and spewing it into the ocean, and he and Sonic were caught right in the middle of it.**

**Steadily the current grew stronger, and as Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's hand fear entered his mind. Could he really save them both from all of this? Could he really rip Sonic away from the tide?**

**And if he couldn't…would they both drown?**

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Tails house, Tails and Eggman both grinned in success at getting Tails little Thought Gun, geniusly reversed. Tails had to admit that having his arch-enemy around to assist was a really big help.**

**If the Doctor didn't spend so much time trying to do evil deeds and destroy his friends, perhaps the two of them could have hanged out a bit more. But the twin-tailed fox was quick to dismiss the thought. That would never happen, no matter what changed.**

"**Argh!" Sticks growled, trying to get out of the crazy jacket both genius's had stuffed her in, before gluing her to a chair to make sure that she stayed still. "Get this thing off of me!"**

"**Ready?" said Tails, nodding at Eggman, as he aimed with the gun.**

"**Ready," said Eggman.**

"**Fire!" screamed Tails.**

**And with that said, they blasted Sticks.**

* * *

**Back down deep in the ocean, Knuckles was holding onto Sonic for dear life as he fought his way up out of the undertow. Slowly, the echidna was losing his battle against the current, and his air supply was running thin. It looked like on this day, both he and Sonic would truly die.**

**Slowly, Knuckles felt his own eyes begin to close, ready to join Sonic in his passed out state, which the hedgehog had entered only seconds before. Images of life started to flitter across Knuckles mind.**

**He saw all of the good moments he had shared with his friends, the places they had passed whenever adventure called, and even the memorable fights they shared. The battle against Lyric standing out the most vividly of all.**

"**Lyric…****,****" Knuckles thought slowly, and then opened his eyes with a snap.**

**How could he have forgotten the power he had absorbed into his body before that powerful snake was released? The Chaos Crystals possessed more than the ability to grant physical might. **

**Concentrating hard on the crystal powers within him, Knuckles called up its magic to get him and Sonic out of the undertow and back on dry ground. A few seconds later, the crystal responded, and Knuckles entire body glowed red.**

**Feeling invincible at that moment, Knuckles resumed his efforts to pull him and Sonic out of the sea. The undertow's powerful current had been lost as Knuckles pounded away from its pull. Soon, the echidna was breathing in relief as his head finally popped out of the surface of water and tasted fresh air.**

"**Knuckles, over here!" Amy yelled from the beach, waving her arms.**

**Looking at the pink hedgehog for a moment, Knuckles nodded his head, and pulled him and Sonic ashore. The red glow had faded away from Knuckles fur, meaning that his crystal power up had worn out.**

**As soon as both boys were on dry land again, Amy immediately raced over to Sonic's side, and started doing CPR to make Sonic breathe. Tears of pain, worry, and guilt flooded from Amy's eyes.**

"**Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry" Amy said as she paused in between breaths while performing CPR " Please don't die! I forgive you Sonic. I forgive you. Please…****,****"**

"**Cough cough!" choked Sonic, as water spewed out of his lungs, and his green eyes reopened to the waking world to see Amy smiling over his chest.**

"**Thanks Amy," said Sonic, and Amy happily hugged the blue hedgehog with her arms.**

**Knuckles smiled for a bit at the beautiful moment, before curiosity overwhelmed his mind.**

"**Hey, what happened to the worm?" he asked.**

"**I don't know" said Amy, breaking away from Sonic looking confused " before you guys came back up, it just roared and disappeared, vanishing away from sight."**

**Now all three of them sat in confusion, wondering about the kind of foe they all just faced. Knuckles just shook his head at the thought, the answer wasn't as important as the fact that they were all still alive.**

**Amy and Sonic were back to being friends, and all was well, except for the sharp pain that flared up inside of Knuckles chest, where his chaos crystal glowed clear and bright.**


	11. Episode 11: Crystal Crisis

**Episode 11: Crystal Crisis**

**Dark clouds floated eerily up in the sky, blocking out the full moon's light as it tried to shine down upon the jagged-black mountain peaks lying beneath it. Twisting around the bottoms of those peaks, a thick fog stretched around, bending like a snake and making the ground invisible to the wandering eye.**

**It was no wonder Rouge's client chose to meet in a place like this. The Ghost Mountain Range was just a hop, jump, and skip away from the Pumpkin Hills. **

**Supernatural forces thrived here, attracting either the very foolish or the very evil. What Rouge had come to meet was the latter.**

**Flapping down her wings on the violently chill wind, Rouge angled her body downward to glide towards a cave with its mouth carved almost to look like a dragon's gaping maw.**

**Fire burned from somewhere deep inside of the cave, casting its frightening red glow across the caves stone walls. **

**Taking a deep breath, Rouge carefully clutched the cargo tighter in her arms and headed towards the firelight. A few seconds later, she could see a dark figure standing just in front of the blaze.**

**For a moment, silence gripped the air, and then the stranger spoke.**

"**So you have returned" the dark figure said " Did you retrieve the book?"**

"**Yes Master" said Rouge, handing over the tome she had stolen from the Babylon city. " Shadow and his friends proved useless to stop me."**

"**Yes Shadow…" said the dark figure slowly " He's always proven to be a pain for my plans. But with this, my true purpose on this earth will finally be fulfilled. Soon, I shall revive you my Master! Nazo."**

* * *

**Days later, back in Sonic's hometown, Eggman was on the attack again. **

**The good doctor had invented yet another deadly machine, and was determined to crush his foe once and for all. Well, that wasn't going to happen as far as Sonic and the rest of his team were concerned.**

**This new bot that Eggman had designed was fierce and was clearly built for strength. Shaped like a 1980's heavy-weight boxer, with spring-thrusting fists and an armor-plated body, this newly named Punch-Bot was proving to be a very tough opponent for Sonic and his team.**

**Up in his hover-chair, Eggman laughed as he watched the heroes plight, relishing in the joy at seeing Sonic and his group fall to their knees. **

**"Looks like it's time for the knockout round Sonic," said Eggman, gloating from above.**

**Sonic just growled and glared, looking towards his foe. Sonic had to admit that lately, Doctor Eggman was getting better in his attempts to destroy him. Still, this Punch-Bot had to have a weak spot somewhere.**

**Looking around at his allies, Sonic noticed that some of them seemed very winded and worn. Knuckles could probably make it for another assault, but it was clear that Amy, Tails, and Sticks would not.**

**"I have to find a way to stop this thing," thought Sonic, immediately racking his brain for a plan.**

**If only he could just get some of those armor plates off. Figuring that it was his best shot, Sonic got into a spin, and sped rapidly towards the hulking machine.**

**Latching on tight to the robot's back, after knocking its head for a loop, Sonic dug his fingers in tight through one of the cracks and tried to pry the metal casing loose.**

**"Not this time Sonic," said Doctor Eggman grimly.**

**With that said, Punch-Bot's defense systems suddenly activated, and without a word of warning, electric shocks suddenly jolted up and down the robot's shell, digging into Sonic's blue fur and making the hedgehog cry out in pain.**

**The torture suddenly lashing throughout his body was almost to much to bear. So with great resistance, Sonic loosened his hold on the Punch-Bot and let go, his body dropping clumsily onto the ground, electrocuted and weak. **

**"Sonic!" his friends cried out worried, shocked to see their friend in such a battered state. Knuckles silently ground up his fists.**

**"Yes, that's it Punch-Bot!" called Eggman from his chair " Now, destroy him!"**

**Acknowledging the order, Punch-Bot turned and swung back one of fists to pummel towards Sonic, ready to crush the hedgehog where he laid.**

**To weak to run, Sonic just looked towards the Punch-Bot, accepting his fate. Closing his eyes, Sonic prepared for the end, and the fist swung, but the connection never came.**

**Confused, Sonic reopened his eyes to see Knuckles now standing between him and the punching machine. It was the echidna who had stopped the fatal blow.**

**Locked in a power struggle with the mad machine, Knuckles growled as he pushed back, ignoring the electric arcs suddenly sizzling through his flesh. No puny defense system was going to cause him not to win.**

**Calling on the power of the chaos crystal lodged inside of his body, Knuckles felt his strength increase tenfold, as he slowly lifted up the Punch-Bot from the ground.**

**Pain immediately flared up inside of his chest, but Knuckles just ignored it and swung the robot high. Soon, the heavy machine was released and plunged straight into the ocean, electrical arcs shooting up in order to mark its grave.**

**"No!" cried Eggman, seeing his creation destroyed " This isn't over Sonic! You'll see!"**

**With that said, Eggman left, retreating back towards his island lair. As soon as he was gone, Sonic and the others burst out into cheers.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Way to go Knuckles!"**

**"Thanks buddy" said Sonic, approaching his red-furred friend " you saved my…Knuckles?"**

**Sonic's statement suddenly broke into concern. Knuckles didn't respond, and his violet eyes looked glazed. His body was shaking and sweating, as his knees suddenly dropped towards the ground. Soon, the echidna's entire body collapsed, and darkness came to his mind.**

**"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic concerned, and then turned to look at the rest of his gang "We need to get him inside the house! Now!"**

**And with that said, Sonic and his friends immediately gripped Knuckles and dragged him inside the house, hoping and praying that everything would be alright.**

**A few minutes later, Tails conceded that he could not find the cause of Knuckles rapidly fading strength. This was not the news that Sonic had wanted to hear.**

**Immediately Sticks threw out some of her conspiracy theories in which Amy was quick to dismiss, but Sonic just ignored the ladies words, focusing his green eyes on his friend.**

**When had the strongest one among them suddenly gotten so ill? Had he been hiding it all this time, afraid that his friends would reject him, and turn him away? Or was it something more?**

**Whatever the reason, there was one thing that Sonic knew for sure. He did not like seeing Knuckles like this. There had to be some kind of cure, and they needed to find it soon.**

**"We will save you buddy" said Sonic, gripping Knuckles hand " I swear it!"**

* * *

**Later that evening, at Doctor Eggman's lair, the mad scientist was rambling about his latest defeat.**

**"How could Punch-Bot be destroyed! It was perfect! Darn that Knuckles! I need to blow off some steam!"**

**What the doctor meant of course was trying out his new laser cannon and aiming rapidly at the stars. He did not really care whether or not he actually managed to hit anything, he just needed something physical in order to blow off steam. **

**Once feeling that he had completely calmed down, Eggman yawned and dismissed himself, ready to go to bed, unaware that his shooting spree had actually managed to hit something after all. **

**A streaking, silver comet, suddenly split in two by a laser blast, its two pieces crumbling towards the Earth and landing far away from each other with a big boom. **

**A moment later, the sound of "Blaze!" could be heard screeching through the night, drowned in the depths of the lonely forest.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in her hut, Sticks was finding some trouble sleeping, still fretting about Knuckles condition, even though everyone had been dismissed to leave for the night. Both Tails and Sonic were still with the echidna, and would report to the girls whether anything was wrong.**

**Sticks was still upset at Amy for dismissing her theories as to why Knuckles was ill. What, she didn't believe in the supernatural?**

**Luckily for Sticks, she was always paranoid and had set up ghost traps just in case her theory was right about the paranormal.**

**Around 3 o'clock in the morning, one of the alarms of her traps suddenly rang. Dragging out a baseball bat, the badger excitedly ran to where the trap had sprung, and started pounding the net with the wood.**

**"Ow! Ow! Hey!" yelled out a frustrated voice " That hurts! I'm not a bad guy you know!"**

**"Oh yeah" said Sticks, glaring at the person in the trap " then what are you doing in one of my ghost traps if you're not a ghost?"**

**"I'm not a ghost!" screamed the figure " My name is Silver, and I'm a hedgehog! Now please let me out of this thing."**

**Against her better judgement, Sticks decided to cut the net and let Silver go. The hedgehog oomphed as he plopped to the ground.**

**"And here I thought the natives in this time would be nice."**

**"Sorry about the mix-up" said Sticks " but I can't be to careful now. My friend Knuckles is sick and…****,****"**

**"Wait! Knuckles?" Silver suddenly interrupted "Where is he? Where is he right now?!"**

**"At my friends house" nervously pointed Sticks " just a little way that way."**

**"Show me!" said Silver, and using his thoughts suddenly levitated him and Sticks into the air, shooting into the direction Sticks had pointed. On the way the badger screamed.**

**"I knew you were a ghost!"**

* * *

**Later, at Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog was surprised when he heard a knock on the door, and answered to see two visitors standing outside of his house. One of the visitors was clearly Sticks, but the other was a hedgehog that Sonic had never seen.**

**Quickly introducing himself as Silver, the hedgehog immediately asked where Knuckles was, before noticing the echidna lying down on the couch with Tails sitting right beside.**

**"Oh no" said Silver, as he observed the echidna's state " this is just what we feared."**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic, desperate for explanation " Who's 'we'? Can't you see my friend Knuckles is…****,****"**

**"Dying" interrupted Silver sadly " Your friend is dying. Once the Chaos Gem goes, Knuckles life will end."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away in another city, Shadow was also in very bad state, but not to the extreme of Knuckles case. For about a few days now, the Ultimate Lifeform had been experiencing severe pains flaring in his chests, and Rotor was scanning him now in order to figure out the cause.**

**When the scans were finally complete, Rotor looked over all of the data with a concerned eye.**

**"It's your chaos field alright" said Rotor " looks like some of your power is waning. I can't really explain the cause of it, but seems like your power is being drained. Good thing you have those limiters on, or else you would have probably passed out by now."**

**"You can't explain why this happening?" growled Shadow.**

**"Hey" said Rotor dismissively " you have remember that you are an unique case. Not everyone has chaos powers like you." **

**"But Knuckles does" thought Shadow " I'm sure that he is also linked. If I'm suffering from this much pain. I only wonder how he feels."**

* * *

**At that moment, Tails couldn't really explain what was around him, especially after the bombshell Silver had dropped to him and Sonic early that morn.**

**Even after going over it piece by piece, it still sent confusion into the poor, twin-tailed fox's brain. Silver was from the future? An apocalyptic time, where the whole world was nearly destroyed?**

**In 200 years, this sounded like an incredibly terrible fate, which why both Silver and Blaze, his partner that was also somehow lost in this present time, had dedicated their lives to finding out and stopping the cause.**

**However, when they had learned that chaos power was suddenly dying, they had to go back and stop whatever was causing this major change to time. If they allowed it proceed, their future would turn out worse than it already was.**

**Silver shivered at the thought, and said no more, but Sonic and Tails had gotten the idea.**

**Saying that he would go and call Amy to let her know what was going on, Sonic left to go get the phone, while telling Tails that maybe he should over to Knuckles place.**

**Nodding that he understood, Tails immediately left to go to Knuckles home. With any luck, that's where the echidna still had the map. The map that had first led Sonic and the group over to Angel Island.**

**After how chaotic the situation had turned out last, Knuckles had taken and kept careful guard over the map, protecting it from anyone who sought to enter into his ancestral home again.**

**Shortly after arriving at Knuckles home, it took Tails quite a while before he had any luck in finding the parchment. But soon it was found, amongst all the mess, including a strange item as well.**

**It didn't take long for Tails to discern that the strange item he held in his hand was a communicator, but not a communicator of his design. **

**Where had Knuckles had gotten this? And who…?**

**Suddenly remembering his mission, Tails dropped the communicator and hurried back, Angel Island map in hand. The mystery of the com could be solved later, right now Knuckles life was at hand.**

* * *

**The moment Tails arrived back at his and Sonic's place, not only had Amy arrived, but another guest as well…Shadow. What was the black and red hedgehog doing here?**

**Apparently Sonic was wondering the same thing as well, glaring at the hedgehog with a glimmer of untrust. Shadow just took that rejection in silence, glaring at the gathering that now stood before him.**

"**What's going on?" asked Tails, sliding next to Amy.**

"**Well just after Silver finished explaining things to me" said Amy " Shadow arrived, and he won't leave without seeing Knuckles."**

"**Why?" Sonic asked Shadow " Why do you want to see him now? Is it because of the chaos…****,****"**

"**Yes, it's because of the chaos energy" said Shadow " whatever is effecting Knuckles is affecting me as well. I knew that Knuckles was linked to chaos, I only came to make sure he's alright."**

"**Well, right now he's not" said Sonic " and you say this thing is affecting you too? Why aren't you more like our friend?"**

"**Because of these" said Shadow, touching his gold bracelets " These are chaos limiters, and prevent me from tapping into my full chaos powers. Because of them, I haven't been rendered into a comatose state. I brought a pair for Knuckles as well. They should buy us some time so we can resolve this mess."**

"**Fine" said Sonic, looking at his friends before looking back at Shadow " for right now, I'll trust you. Put those things on Knuckles and let's get going. We need to reach Angel Island, fast!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away, already at Angel Island, Blaze the Cat had walked through the ancient doors and stepped onto the island floating among the clouds above. The clouds color was dark and ominous, indicating that a storm was soon to rain down upon the land.**

**There was no doubt that the evil forces were already here. Blaze could sense deep in her soul their eerie presence. She had to stop them, before the whole world was doomed.**

"**I wish Silver was here," Blaze said as she walked, passing by the frozen form of Lyric who had been turned heartlessly into stone.**

**But the hedgehog was no longer with her ever since that laser blast split them apart, sending them traveling down on different paths. She could not waste her time to find him. Blaze knew that they had an urgent crisis to stop. Silver would have to find her, luckily he knew where to meet.**

**A few seconds later, the purple cat could see the Chaos Gem's shrine, and glared through the grass as she watched Mephiles standing in front of it, sucking up the energy for his own.**

**The dark hedgehog laughed as his power increased, building in strength so that he could finally summon his master, Nazo, and free from his prison in the parallel world.**

**Blaze took in a deep breath to quell her anger, quieting the fire in her fists, when suddenly she realized that Mephiles partner in crime was nowhere to be seen. Where…where was the bat?**

**A hand clamped over her mouth seconds later became Blaze's answer, as the female bat had snuck up on her from behind, catching her in a trap.**

"**Stay silent honey" said Rouge " the real fun is about to begin."**

* * *

**By the time Sonic and the others had reached the doors that led to Angel Island, Knuckles had finally recovered some of his strength. Thanks in large part to the golden bracelets Shadow had given him to limit his chaos flow.**

**Briefly Sonic explained the whole situation to the weary echidna, careful to keep his pal steady as they walked. They were all going to stop this chaos crisis, and hopefully by the end Knuckles life would be spared.**

**Knuckles just nodded at the plan, and then looked towards Silver, who had taken the lead on the group. Had this psychic hedgehog really come from the future? What would his future gain by keeping the chaos power in check?**

"**The Chaos Gem is my responsibility" thought Knuckles " I thought it would be safe here, locked away inside my old, lost city, but it's not. Now, I have to pay the price for my sin."**

**Moments later, the group emerged, walking out into the marvelous beauty of the floating island. Never was there a more fantastic wonder to behold.**

**Even though it was night, Angel Island glowed in all the brilliance its nature provided. Shining blissfully in the moonlight, even as the sky looked disturbed from the bright, shooting beams arcing from Chaos Gem altar a few feet up ahead.**

**Having no doubt that was where Mephiles and his friend Rouge would be, Sonic and his group immediately headed over in that direction, and gasped at the sight they saw.**

"**Blaze," said Silver, eyes widening with horror as he saw the feisty, purple cat being held down by Rouge.**

**The females were standing just a few feet from the Chaos Gem altar where Mephiles still stood, sucking up chaos energy and absorbing it into his own body to become more strong.**

**Even though Shadow and Knuckles still had their bracelets on, both of them could feel the pain as Mephiles drained more and more chaos energy away. They needed to stop him, before the chaos field totally died.**

**With simultaneous nods of agreement, Sonic and his team dashed towards the Chaos Gem altar to bring Mephiles and Rouge. The two villains were surprised by the unexpected assault.**

**Silver headed towards Rouge, while Sonic and the rest sprinted towards Mephiles. Using his telekinetic abilities, Silver lifted up his hand, and dragged Rouge up and away into the air, separating her from Blaze, before moving his hand and slamming the white bat hard against a rock wall.**

**Rouge cried out in pain, glaring as she got back up, ready to repay Silver for his dirty move, but Blaze beat Rouge to the punch. Claws lit up with fire, the purple cat snarled towards Rouge, and then shot out her flames, burning the bat until she passed out cold on the ground.**

"**Are you alright?" asked Silver, after Blaze had finished her rage.**

"**I am now," Blaze grinned, but her smile didn't last, as the sound of groans quickly caught her and Silver's ears.**

**Sonic and the rest were down, having extreme difficultly now that Mephiles had absorbed all the power from the Chaos Gem he needed. Knuckles and Shadow seemed to be in the worst shape, while Sonic and the rest of his friends struggled to hold on.**

**Mephiles laughed at their pitiful efforts.**

"**Worthless mortals" he said " such weakness in the face of true power. The Chaos Gem has granted me unlimited might, and combined with the spells of Babylon, pure evil now shall return."**

**With that said, the black-grey hedgehog started chanting out words in the Ancient text, raising his hands out towards the sky, forcing a portal to come open.**

**Mouths gaped open in amaze as they saw this rift being torn through the sky, but Silver and Blaze clenched their hands in fear. He was coming, a godly force even stronger than the Chaos Beast itself, the Ancients most stupid and feared of creation. Nazo.**

**Not to long after, the silver being emerged, eyes burning blue with chaos power, while the gleam on his fur shined like a blazing star. Angel Island shook as if it was quaking with fear, and Knuckles could feel its terror.**

**Mephiles grinned as he bowed before Nazo, basking in his master's power. Nazo looked towards him and the array of mortals gathered around.**

"**Ah, I've returned at last" the silver hedgehog breathed " now to reign chaos upon this world."**

"**That's not going to happen!" said Silver, as he and Blaze showed up to fight.**

**Using their special abilities, Silver and Blaze threw everything they could at Nazo, but the silver hedgehog wasn't fazed and blasted back with his own power, knocking them back off their feet.**

**The shockwave when he moved his hand was intense and everyone could feel the pressure as it passed by. Knowing that their allies needed help in facing such strong opponents, Sonic and Shadow stood back on their feet, ready to take Mephiles and his master down.**

**However, even though Knuckles knew the two hedgehogs were determined, he knew that they wouldn't last for to long. The chaos energy ebbing from Mephiles and Nazo was to great.**

**Nazo, because he seemed to be a pure-living chaos being, and Mephiles because of all of the power he had absorbed from the Chaos Gem.**

**Oh, if there were only there was just a little of chaos energy left, Knuckles was sure, as Guardian, that he could call on a miracle and seal these two monsters away. But there was no more power in the Chaos Gem.**

**Suddenly, an idea struck him hard. There was one more source, but using it would mean his end.**

"**There's no other choice," thought Knuckles to convince himself, and called upon the chaos energy of the crystal lodged inside of his body, removing the bracelets he had got from Shadow, so there would be no limit to the effect.**

**It was only at the last second Nazo and Mephiles realized what Knuckles was doing, having been distracted by Sonic and Shadow as both the hedgehogs came to them at full force. The monsters faces were smiling then, but now, they frowned.**

**Sonic and Shadow also took notice of what was happening as they lay kneeling on the ground beaten, eyes widening with concern and fear as they witnessed Knuckles body fly up and glow red, shooting sparks as the chaos energy inside of him spit out and surged. His violet eyes also glowed, seeming to be brimming with pain.**

"**Knuckles stop!" shouted Sonic, but the echidna ignored him, and continued to chant until he finally screamed.**

**With that scream, Knuckles dropped to the ground, and a huge wave of chaos energy blasted towards Shadow and Sonic, infusing the two hedgehogs with its gifts.**

**Incredible power surged through their blood, and Sonic and Shadow's forms changed, their fur taking on a golden glow, that caused the two dark beings in front of them to back away from the intense light.**

"**Roar!" suddenly came the roar of the Chaos Beast, as he flew out of his resting place in the mountain-side cave.**

**The Chaos Beast was truly a fascinating creature, summoned out to protect the island whenever the Guardian called. Although this time, the glowing, blue-scaled, yellow-eyed, water dragon would serve to assist Super Sonic and Super Shadow as they took Mephiles and Nazo down.**

"**Alright, let's do it!" said Sonic, as he and Shadow flew up and got ready to fight.**

**Mephiles attacked first, being levitated up into the air by Nazo, he used the chaos powers that he had absorbed to blast at Sonic and Shadow, slinking around with shadow and multiplying ability to make things even more difficult for the two.**

**When Mephiles used his shadow ability to slink in and attack Sonic and Shadow from behind fast with his Chaos Javelin, Shadow called out the power of Chaos Control, freezing time for a moment to allow Sonic or him the time to attack straight on.**

**And whenever Mephiles doubles came into play, that's when the Chaos Beast would step in to help. Dragging the two hedgehogs away just as Mephiles was about to fry them with a Chaos Bolt storm, and combined his energy with the supers to knock out all the doubles at once.**

**After a couple of rounds of this, Mephiles was defeated, and retreated bac to his master, as Sonic and Shadow rode on the Chaos Beast to take down Nazo. **

**Nazo though, was more than prepared. He was being of pure chaos. He would not be so easy to defeat, unlike his faithful servant.**

**Reality bent and twisted to Nazo's will, giving him weapons of unlimited variety. Chaos attacks did little to damage him, and it looked for a moment that Sonic and Shadow had hit a wall.**

**Then, the Chaos Beast roared, and a portal opened in sky, hovering right over the silver hedgehog. Chains of chaos energy descended down from the portal, wrapping tightly around Nazo and Mephiles.**

"**No!" cried Nazo " We will not be sealed away so easily!"**

"**Then maybe it's time we force you" said Sonic " Shadow!"**

"**Right," said Shadow, and they both headed back towards the Chaos Beast, who opened his mouth, allowing the two hedgehogs to fly into his jaws.**

**Unleashing the full might of their chaos power, Sonic and Shadow blasted towards Mephiles and Nazo with a superior battle yell.**

"**Chaos Beast Strike!"**

"**Nooo!" screamed Nazo, as he and Mephiles were knocked back and forcibly sealed away.**

**The portal closed, the battle ceased, and the golden glow around Sonic and Shadow dimmed. The battle was over, they had won.**

**Roaring in victory, the Chaos Beast returned Sonic and Shadow back to the ground, before flying back to its mountainside cave, waiting until the next time it was summoned. Congratulations came instantly once the two hedgehogs returned.**

"**Oh Sonic, you were wonderful!" said Amy hugging the hedgehog tight.**

"**You did it" said Silver, as he and Blaze walked up " You stopped Nazo from taking over the world."**

"**We did" said Shadow " but what about Knuckles?"**

**With that said, all gazes turned to where the red echidna lay, being tended to by Tails. The fox's gaze was worried as he slowly shook his head.**

"**He's gone," said Tails.**

"**No," said Sonic, instantly rushing to his buddy's side.**

**Soon everybody was gathered around, looking at the lifeless echidna's corpse. His form was smaller, back to the way it originally was before he put the red chaos crystal inside of his body.**

"**What happened to him?" asked Shadow, remembering that Knuckles was glowing red before he and Sonic were granted power to take Mephiles and Nazo down.**

**Blaze stepped in with an explanation****.**

"**He used the chaos crystal lodged inside his body to create a miracle so that we could win" said Blaze " Without he has returned to his normal form, but… The Chaos Gem, its power has been severely drained, and the chaos crystals are an extension of its energy. By using them, he gave up his life as well as his chaos force."**

"**What? No!" said Sonic " There has to be a way we can bring him back! There has to…****,****"**

"**I'm sorry," said Blaze.**

"**Blaze" said Silver, looking towards the cat " this what we came here to prevent. The Chaos Force is back in balance. Isn't there anything we can do to save him,"**

"**No," said Blaze.**

"**I don't believe that," said Shadow, and started walking over towards the Chaos Gem, placing his hand upon its surface. "Knuckles gave me his power, perhaps I can give it back."**

"**Yeah" said Sonic, joining Shadow and placing his hand on the gem as well " We both will."**

**With that said, Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and concentrated, letting their chaos energy leak out. Immediately, the Chaos Gem responded and started to glow, and Knuckles body started to light as well.**

**Silver decided to participate, and focused some of his mental energy into Knuckles being. Then, for the second time that night, a miracle appeared, as the Chaos Gem suddenly grew and changed between Shadow and Sonic, glowing a shade of bright, emerald green.**

**The Chaos Crystals Tails had left at his house appeared, circled around the gem and changed as well, forming into different, colored versions of the giant emerald they all saw.**

**There was a cough, and Knuckles eyes opened, the glow fading from his fur, as he sat up and noticed the looks of disbelief and shock of everyone around him.**

"**How…****,****" he began, but was suddenly interrupted.**

"**You're alive!" yelled his friends, and immediately rushed in to give Knuckles a hug.**

**Silver and Blaze smiled happily at the moment, before turning to each other and nodding that it was time for them to vanish and head back home.**

**Shadow grinned at the sight as well, before looking to side, and noticing Rouge had disappeared. So, after all that, she got away again huh? Well, there would always be a next time.**

**Right now, Shadow was just glad that Knuckles was safe, and turned and walked away, impressed with the echidna. He would make a great agent of G.U.N. one day.**


End file.
